Twist of Fate
by Rayearthann
Summary: An eccentric change of fate brought an unlikely couple together…One rainy day, Akari stumbled into an unfamiliar neighbourhood without an umbrella and met a boy that changes her life tremendously. AkiAka
1. In the Rain

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru No GO or any of its characters.

**Summary: **An eccentric change of fate brought an unlikely couple together… One rainy day, Akari stumbled into an unfamiliar neighbourhood, without an umbrella and met a boy that changes her life tremendously. AkiAka

**Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 1: In the Rain**

Raindrops pelted down the pavement hard. It had been raining very often everyday and everyone should be intelligent enough to bring an umbrella out the house. However, a lonely girl dashed blindly through the rain without one. Her red auburn hair drenched lay limp and straggly on her shoulders, some even plastered on her beautiful oval shaped face. Her Haze Junior High, brown uniform wet and clinging to her skin.

She cursed herself for forgetting her umbrella when she stormed out the school building. It wasn't raining then, but the downpour began when she ran blindly away from the direction of her home. Now, she was in an alien neighbourhood, running to don't know where and what made it worst was the rain had no mercy on her, pelting down hard and painfully.

She was none other than Fujisaki Akari, Shindou Hikaru's best friend, childhood friend and neighbour. After school, they had one of their usual stupid quarrels over some stupid move she made in GO and everything went badly. He was supposed to teach her not to bawl her out and made her feel so small and insignificant for her mistake. With cruel words lashing out at each other, finally Akari shouted never to see him again and stalked off.

"Aughhh!"

Akari tripped over and fell hard on the pavement. So what else was going to go bad for her? She was in a verge of tears but growing up with Hikaru had made her tough and she will not cry! Her head hunched towards her front, her hands stretched straight downwards with her hands pressed flat on the pavement. Her legs sprawl on one side. So slowly, she got up but a surging pain shot up her right leg, double her over and she fell back on the ground again.

This time she was muttering a string of curses. Some cursing Hikaru and some cursing herself for being the hotheaded, baka to forget her umbrella on rainy seasons!

Not far down the street Touya made his way home in his collected cool sort of way. Even the rain didn't bother him while he walked along the pavement, an umbrella in his hand and the other holding onto his briefcase. His feet were slightly wet from slouching over the wet pavement but he ignored it and walked on his face straight. As long as he could keep his upper body dry to prevent catching a cold he was fine.

Anyhow, that particular evening, everything didn't go as normally as any other evenings for him. His usual routine after he leave the GO salon was to go home, get a shower, change and do homework. Wait for his mother and father to get home and have dinner together. But somehow a few feet away from him, across the street he saw a small figure in brown clothing, wet to the bone and sitting on the pavement.

Touya inclined his head at the odd person sitting there in the middle of the rain wonderingly if she was in trouble or maybe hurt. He noticed that the person was wearing skirt and not to mention it look vaguely like a school uniform. Being a nice, polite and kind boy, Touya walked over to the fallen girl and stopped next to her, he moved his umbrella slightly so that it covered both of them from the rain, but it made no difference now because she was drenched all over.

She looked up and Touya saw himself staring into a pair of glittering burgundy eyes staring back at him, very beautiful burgundy eyes that sparkled with light. Even she was in a mess, her eyes still had that interesting spark in them like she was a lively girl and nothing was able to bring her down. After getting over a short trance, Touya only realized she was from Haze Junior High and she was one of Shindou Hikaru's friends, his rival's friend. He had seen her before in the science laboratory when he visited Hikaru the other day. Even he had no idea what her name was and what embarrassed him most was she remembered his.

"Touya-kun…?" Her eyes was questioning like wonderingly why was he there.

Akari was surprised when she no longer felt the rain pouring down on her painfully and looked up. Immediately she met with a pair of warm emerald green eyes that looked at her with concern and care. It was astonishing, even how cold she felt, it vanished instantly just looking at them. Then she realized that person was in a Kiao Junior High uniform and he was Touya Akira, who Akari remembered, had come to Haze not very long ago to look for Hikaru. He was holding an umbrella over them and she voiced out his name uncertainly.

"Are you alright?" Touya asked bending over slightly.

"Well, I guess I deserve this," Akari said rather sarcastically. "Being a baka for forgetting my umbrella after quarreling with that baka Hikaru and ran off. Instead of going home, I decided for an unnecessary marathon which ended me up in a downpour to a strange neighbour and fell!"

Touya didn't really know how to respond to her, only stared rather wide eyed at her outburst.

"Gomen!" Akari quickly uttered when she saw Touya's surprised look. "I just feel like an idiot still!"

Slowly Touya smile softly, he freed his hand, which was holding his briefcase, passing it to the one gripping onto his umbrella and offered his now free hand to her. Akari looked up at him in surprise.

"Arigatou," Akari blushed slightly at his politeness taking his hand into hers.

With a swift strong tug Touya pull her to her feet, but she instantly grimace like she was in pain. She was about to fall back on the ground when Touya grab her around the waist and slam her towards his side in a rush, to prevent her from hitting the pavement again. As a result got himself wet too because her soaking clothes start to sip through his and realized how cold it was. This girl must be freezing under that! How did she endure it?

Akari was slightly bent over, one hand on her ankle and both her eyes shut at the pain. Touya however, blushed at her closeness of her body, he had never held any girl so close before but he soon got out of his stupor when he realized that the girl was in pain.

"Daijebu?"

"I think I sprain my ankle when I fell!" Akari muttered in between gasped and still try to smile like it was nothing.

Touya did a mental note that this girl was rather strong willed.

"My house is just another block away," Touya said, arm still around her waist. "If it is alright with you, I can see how bad your ankle is and maybe we can get out of the rain too!"

"That will be nice!" Akari smile for real this time, straightening up and placed a bend arm on his shoulder next to her, unconsciously.

At that moment, getting out of the rain was the most heavenly thing to her. She didn't even notice that Touya was guarding her down the block with his arm around her waist or how close they were. Limping she followed Touya to his house.

"Sorry I kind of soak your uniform!" Akari mumbled under her breath when she gave him a side way glance and finally noticed she was leaning on him.

"It's no problem." Touya grinned back at her, couldn't help a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

Soon they reach Touya's traditional house, Akari stood by the entrance dripping wet. She had created a small puddle of water on the spot she stood, while she took off her shoes and soaks slowly. After she did, she still stood by the door not daring to step into his house. She might get sloshes of water all over the matted floor. So she waited for Touya to return. He said he was going to get a towel for her.

"Please do come in!" Touya gestured for her to step up into the house when he returned, changed into his normal clothing and brought her a towel.

"A moment," Akari said taking the towel from him and drying every part of her as much as she can before she gingerly stepped up. Touya instinctively reach out to help her but she shook her head. "I will be alright, arigatou."

Touya watched the girl half limp and half jumped into his house slightly amuse. Never could he imagine any girl to have such strong determination before. For the past few months he had started in Kiao, all the girls were rather giggly around him. Not that he hated it neither do he like it either but he just felt like they should treat him more normally then giggle and stare at him when he was around. Being in the School GO club wasn't much better either.

"Here sit down, and let me have a look at that ankle." Touya said watching her sprain foot which looked slightly swollen and red. "I think you had sprained your ankle pretty badly… er…"

He just realized that he still did not know her name and blushed again!

"Fujisaki Akari…" Akari offered without looking at him while she sank down on the matted floor, next to the Japanese fashion dining table with great effort trying not to hurt her ankle more. "I forgot to introduce myself earlier, sorry…"

"Iie, I should have asked earlier!" Touya blushed harder at his rudeness. "Wait a moment, Fujisaki-san, I'll go get the First Aid!"

Akari watched Touya striding out the dining area before she turned back down to her ankle with a slight concern frown on her face. There was no way she was able to go home in that ankle. Maybe she can ask Touya to call a cab for her. But cabs are expensive! What will her mother say? She didn't even know how far this place was from her house.

She sighed when she touched her ankle carefully. It had started to look a strange bluish, green and red. Not to mention swollen. Now Hikaru was going to laugh at her elephant leg. Gah! Hikaru! She still felt like wringing his neck! Plus, drowning him! Maybe poisoning him was not such a bad idea either!

After a float of plotting how to kill Hikaru, finally Akari felt weary and her rage of fire put out! She felt all energy sipped out of her, while she looked down the table wretchedly. She could never stay angry at him for long even how bad the quarrel went.

Feeling slightly sad and defeated, she had been always tagging around him like a nice little puppy. Always curious at the thing he did and what he didn't. But he was sure really harsh on her always. Frustrated Akari flop her head down on her arms crossed on the table. She was just so tired that her wet clothes didn't even bother her anymore.

"Fujisaki-san?" Touya called.

He had returned with the First Aid and dry clothing in his hands when he realized that Akari couldn't keep wearing her wet uniform. It will get her sick. When he returned he saw Akari resting her head on her arms. With her head still on her arms, she turned to gaze stonily at him, like he wasn't even there. She looked rather weary and worn, though her eyes still held that spark he saw. However, this time the spark was barely there, like it was going to flicker and die off.

Akari jerked her head up when she realized Touya knelt down next to her, looking at her worriedly.

"Gomen, I just feel kind of tired…"

"I think it is all the walking in the rain." Touya said passing her a yellow button long sleeve shirt, a pair of black slacks and a belt. "These are mine, but I think you are able to wear them though it will be loose. So I brought you a belt. You can't stay in those wet clothes. You will get sick."

"Arigatou…" Akari mumbled taking the clothes from him. "I wasn't walking, I was running. But anyways, it doesn't matter now."

"Here let me guide you to the washroom." Touya offered her his hand again.

"Hai," Akari placed her hand in his again, as Touya pulled her up and led her to change.

Touya waited outside the washroom for Akari patiently even she was taking quite sometime inside.

It took Akari some time to fit Touya's clothes on her properly. One his shirt was definitely quite big and the sleeve was so long that she had to fold them up. Then the pants were a problem too. It was so loose that she doubted she was able to wear them. But the belt he gave her did the trick. She had to fold the bottom of the pants up too because she was sure to trip on the extra cloth. She came out the washroom looking slightly baffled.

Touya found she looked rather cute in the oversized clothing but didn't find the courage to tell her that. He hardly eulogize any girls before, in fact he barely ever even talk to them, unless they want him to tutor them in GO. He helped Akari back to the dining area in silence to check her leg after that.

"Here let me bandage your feet." Touya said when Akari finally settled down the floor again.

"Hai," Akari replied with a small smile. "Hontoni arigatou, Touya-kun."

"Iie, this is nothing." Touya blushed at Akari's constant gratitude. "I am glad I am able to help."

The rain soon began to slow down as hours went by. Akari looked out the window and sneeze. Damn! She can't get sick now can she? She was wearing Touya's comfortable loose shirt and pants. The belt did help her to keep his pants around her waist. She had folded the sleeves and pants up because they were too long. She knew that it looked terrible and rather odd on her but at least they were warm.

Touya and Akari were doing their homework on the dining table waiting for the rain to end. There were times Akari couldn't be able to solve a math problem, Touya was there to help her out. She was amazed that Touya wasn't only outstanding in playing GO but he was remarkably smart too. Ah well, she was pleased that he was able to help her or she will be up all night trying to solve the annoying problem.

In return, she helped him in Japanese Literature and was glad she was able to help him in something. Akari had no problem teaching him, he was a fast learner. Even it was strangely comfortable with Touya's company, she still strongly wants to go home.

The rain finally came to an end, leaving drops of water on leafs and puddles of water on the ground. Akari was happy beyond words when the rain stopped. Practically jumping up to her feet, Akari nearly winced at her sudden movement. But she didn't care she is going home! Moreover, after Touya had bandage her ankle and it didn't hurt as much to move around anymore.

She wants to reach back before it gets to dark outside! Besides, her mother had warned her not to be late again. The last time she was late, she sneak off for a party after school forgetting about the time and came home later than she intended to. So if this happened again, she was sure grounded.

"Touya-kun, thanks for your help and everything!" Akari said in a rush as she packed her things quickly. "But I really have to leave or my mother will ground me for a week for being late again!"

Again? Touya thought.

"Well, I guess I will be seeing you another day!"

"You will?" Touya asked getting up to his feet slowly watching Akari slung her backpack over her shoulders.

There was a swooping joy in his heart to hear Akari wants to see him again because he sure didn't mind seeing her again. Sometimes being the only child may be lonely and her company was somewhat pleasing.

"Well, I guess." Akari turned to him and smile. "I need to return your clothes."

"Oh," Touya's heart sank slightly. That was right she was seeing him again because of his clothes. What else could it be? "I forgot…"

"But first, I will need a few directions to get to the train station."

Touya drew out a map for her without hesitation, the train station wasn't really far off.

Akari's school uniform was still wet and packed away in a plastic shopping bag. After seeing that she had everything, Akari limp slowly out Touya's house. Touya watched her out his gate until she disappeared around the corner.

"A surprising turn of issue…" Touya mumbled to himself before he head back inside to clear the dinning table.

He usually did his homework in his room but because Akari was around, they had spread their work on the table and work together. She was awfully good in Japanese Literature and had helped him tremendously in that subject when he had helped her with math. He wouldn't mind her around everyday to do homework.

She was easy to be with though sometimes she spoke with a sarcastic humour but Touya didn't mind, he still found her amusing all the same.

While walking back to his house only did he realized that he didn't even know where she stayed or her phone number. He turned back towards the gate of his house anxiously. He walked out through the gates again, watching the deserted street.

"So how is she going to meet me again?" Touya wondered out loud.

_Tsuzukeru_

* * *

Ah well, this story sort of pop into my head and I couldn't help myself and write it out! I just love Akira so much I couldn't stop writing story about him. LOL. Hope this chapter is alright. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Close Encounters

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru No GO and all the characters except for the plot of this whole cliche...

Hey thanks, I didn't know I will get responses for this fic though I am really glad I did. I wasn't sure how this story was going to turn out. Due to all the positive reviews... I guess it turn out alright after all :) Well, I guess Akari is more Akari in this story. She is so off in Eternal Snow... (OOC) but she was much older in the other story, so it wouldn't be that surprising if she did changed all those years. For this fic I guess it is not that exceptable if I put Akari OOC too, then again it is almost base on the age as the anime proceeds. I decided it should be best if she is more of the character in the series but she won't be annoying...

Thank you to all who had reviewed and encouranged me to go on in this fic, **Jamfase, Kari55, Xair, Lokiador, Blackest Star Catcher, Kikkid3 and tsubame-chan.** Also thanks to those who read this fic.

Now the new chapter begins...

**Chapter 2: Close Encounters**

Morning came and the glamorous summer sun shone through Akari's window mercilessly. She forgot to draw the curtains across the night before and now the sun was disturbing her sleep. Feeling slightly agitated at the bright glares, glimmering into her room, Akari grabbed her blanket and threw it over her head.

She woke up with a tremendous pounding in her head. How she wished she had slept through it without waking up now. She groaned out loud when she heard her mother calling her from the hallway.

"Akari-chan, wake up its time to get ready for school!"

"Five minutes!" Akari croaked, making no move to emerge from her blanket.

She heard the door opened and her mother came in.

"You are going to be late for school!" Her mother lectured, going over to her and tugged the blanket away. "What is wrong, you could always get up without any problem every morning."

"Headache…" Akari mumbled curled up into a ball, her head hunched to her front and both her hands gripping the sides of her arms. "Don't feel very well, okasan."

Immediately, Akari felt her mother's cold hand on her heated forehead and she shivered slightly. Maybe because she was burning that was why her mother's hand was so cold. Her eyes still shut tight not wanting to open them wishing hard for her migraine to go away and her mother to leave her alone for now. All she wanted to was go back to sleep.

"Oh my, you are having a fever!" Her mother finally cried. "What have you been doing yesterday? I knew something was wrong when I saw you wearing some boy's clothing when you got back!"

"Forgot umbrella, a friend brought me home and lent me clothes…" Akari mumbled softly.

Her mother sighed and shook her head. "I'll go get you some medications and I guess you shouldn't be going to school today."

"Hai…" Akari whispered, she was glad that she finally could go back to sleep.

_

* * *

Ding…dong…dang… _

Very abruptly, as soon as the school bell chimed for the last class to dismissed, the students were on their feet rushing to get out of school. Chatters and noises were heard from every part of the corridors and classes. Those who had to stay to clean the class after school, lingered around, those who had extra co-curriculum activities were already on their way out their classes in a rush.

However, Touya who had to go for GO club activities lingered in class and was packing his books away slowly. He had no reason to rush for that activity since, he didn't even belong there. Nobody liked him there and the only reason he was in there was because of one person, Shindou Hikaru. He just wanted to challenge him but Hikaru had turned down his offer immediately without even giving him a second thought. The only way to meet him again was through the GO Club Tournament.

Touya frowned upon that day, when he rejected his offer. He couldn't understand. Nothing really made sense to him. Slowly, clipping his briefcase shut, grabbed the handle, hurled it away from the table and made his way towards the classroom door. His sensei who was still in class, looked up when she saw Touya walked by.

"Touya-san," She smiled at him, halting him on his steps.

"Hai, sensei," Touya turned to her in surprised. Sensei hardly stopped him after class because he had always been good in every one of it. "Is there something wrong?"

"Iie, I just want to tell you that you did an extremely good job on your assignment I gave you yesterday." The sensei continued. "You explained everything in great detail and I am surprise, since I know that Japanese Literature wasn't really your strong subject."

"I had help with that one." Touya smiled and blushed at her comment.

"I see you got yourself a tutor?"

"She is a friend…" Touya smiled and wondered if she really was.

"Oh well, I just want to tell you to keep up the good work."

"Arigatou sensei." Touya bowed and was on his way out.

Now, Touya had two persons in his mind, while he made his way to attend his GO Club meetings. One was definitely seeing Hikaru in the Junior High GO Tournament and the other was wondering when or how he will meet Fujisaki Akari again.

"I wonder how she is now." Touya muttered, not knowing that Akari had fallen ill with fever and was bedridden….

* * *

"This is the homework for today," Kuniko said, passing Akari a piece of paper she had torn out of a notebook. "And these are all the books sensei gave back today." 

"What about Japanese Literature?" Akari asked, looking at the books her homeroom classmate, Tsuda Kuniko as she dumped them on her bed.

She had been sleeping the whole day and her headache wasn't so bad anymore and her fever had lessened. She was on a sitting position on her bed watching her friend digging into her briefcase for all the materials she had collected for that day.

"You owe me one for that." Kuniko said taking out another paper and passed it to Akari. "You know I don't take that lesson so I can't help you much, but I went to your sensei during break and asked him for your assignment."

"Arigatou…" Akari cried cheerfully, grabbing the note from her and looked at it but her face fell after reading what she had to do. "They had started on a new book!"

"Is that bad?"

"Horrible, now I have to do self reading at home!" Akari said flopping down on her bed. Her arms stretched out to her side.

There was a soft knock on the door and Akari's mother walked in with a tray. There was a cup of cold soda and some Taiyaki on a plate. _(Taiyaki: A soft type of cookie shaped like a fish)_ She smiled at the girls and walked in. Akari sat up on the bed again and picked up a book on her bed flipping through it.

"Here are some snacks Kuniko-chan." Akari's mother said putting it on the side table, next to Akari's bed.

"Arigatou obasan." Kuniko said cheerfully.

"And Akari-chan, I have cleaned the clothes your friend lent you the other day." She said turning to Akari who looked up from her books. "I left it together with your clean laundry. Remember to return it to your friend."

"I will okasan." Akari smiled watching her mother leave her room. Then, something dawn to her, wiping the smile off her face and added sarcastically. "Oh great!"

"What?" Kuniko looked up at her surprised at that sudden outburst when she was reaching for a Taiyaki. "Did I forget anything else?"

"Iie," Akari shook her head. "Not you, me…. I forgot to ask him when or how to meet him again."

"Who?" Kuniko looked at her curiously.

"Never mind…" Akari shook her head and sighed. "I will think of a way."

Akari wasn't very sure how to go back to that neighbourhood again, now that the map he had drawn for her was missing, there was no way she knew how to get to his house from the train station but she can always meet him at his school.

She knows that he goes to Kiao Junior High School. She could find him there. Thinking of meeting boy in another school made Akari blushed slightly. She knew that if anyone finds out they will definitely be thinking she was seeing the boy or something. Why things have to be always so difficult for her?

"Right, do you remember about the Ringu 2?" _(The Ring 2)_ Kuniko said, interrupting Akari's thoughts. "I was thinking of catching it this coming Saturday. Do you think you can make it?"

"Of course." Akari grinned. "I will definitely go!"

"Besides summer is already here, we can go shopping for new summer fashion!" Kuniko cried excitedly.

"Right, I think I need a new swimsuit." Akari smiled.

"Do you think you will be well by then?"

"You bet," Akari grinned mischievously.

* * *

It was one busy Saturday afternoon where the city of Tokyo was packed with teenagers and adults having a shopping spree. Shopping centre was fully crowded with both children and adult wondering around, window shopping or either shopping for their necessities. In the mists of the crowd, a red headed teen was browsing through Kinokuniya Bookstore. 

"Akari-chan, I'm going over to the other store to look at clothes." Kuniko said impatiently, feeling bored being trapped in a bookstore on a day she want to shop for new clothing. "When you are finish, you know where to look for me."

"It will take me a while to get what I want." Akari smiled guiltily at her friend. They were supposed to be here for a shopping spree, but when she saw Kinokuniya, she just couldn't help herself and came in. "If you are done, you come find me?"

"Alright then." Kuniko shrugged. "But if you are done first, I will be there alright."

"Ok Kuniko-chan."

Akari watched her friend walked away before she turned back to her book hunting.

She had been in bed for almost a week and missed so much classes that she had to make up for all the homework she had not done. She was way back at Japanese Literature since no one really take that class and she had no one to tell her about homework. Now she had to do a lot of self reading to catch up.

"Let see what can I get?" Akari mumbled to herself brushing her fingertips over the rows of books, arranged neatly on the shelves before her. "Sensei said something about Japanese Oni and Youkai." _(Japanese Ghosts and Demons.)_

At the entrance of Kinokuniya, a long dark green haired boy walked in. He looked around the crowded bookstore composedly and walked over to the customer service counter. He only wanted to get one reference book. There was no need for him to browse in the store too long. After that he will be heading to the salon.

"Ano, summimesen, I will like to know where the Japanese Literature section is." Touya asked calmly.

"It's at the end on your left." The receptionist said smiling. "You won't miss it."

"Domo." Touya bowed slightly and left.

Touya walked through the crowd, dodging carefully around people who came his way. He didn't miss the sign, which shown him where the Japanese Literature section was. He headed towards it gradually. Some girls his age walked by swoon when he passed them, but Touya didn't noticed as he made his way to his destination.

"There," Akari cried, picking out the book from the shelves happily. "Took me sometime to find you."

She looked around the section another time and another book caught her eye.

"The Tales of Genji?" Akari mumbled and inclined her head. The book was at the bottom shelve and she bent over to pick it up. "Maybe I will get this too for a little extra reading."

Smiling cheerfully that she had accomplished her mission, she started over to the corner. She turned around the angle of the shelves to leave the Japanese Literature section…

At that moment, Touya walked into the section as Akari disappeared around the corner at the other end of the shelves. Touya looked around the empty aisle of shelves and started his search for the book he needed. He was glad that there weren't any people at the Japanese Literature section, which made his search a lot easier. After going through the column where he was sure he will be able to find the book, he only found an empty space.

"I am sure there will be more than one volume." Touya wondered out loud before he left the section too.

Akari took the queue to get her books paid. It wasn't a very long line but as soon as she stepped into queue there were many other customers formed a line behind her. There were three counters and she was at the centre counter, two other lines at both sides formed, squishing her in the middle.

Touya walked over to the customer service counter again, which was the opposing side of the cash register counters. He glanced over at the cash register counters for a moment, to see three rows of people queuing to get their books paid, though nothing out of the ordinary caught his attention and he turned back to the receptionist who had gave him directions to the Japanese Literature section.

"How can I help you?" She asked politely.

"I am looking for this book Japanese Oni and Youkai." Touya said to the lady.

"Let me check for you." She turned to a computer on her desk and started searching.

Akari waited for the lady to pack her books into a bag patiently. She looked over to the exits and saw that Kuniko had not come back still and she knew that she was still at the shop she told her about.

Ah well, she just have to go look for her there.

While waiting, Akari looked back to see a long queue had formed behind her and leaned to the side slightly and caught a glimpse of familiar dark green hair through the mob of people, before a lady walked over to that person and blocked her view. With a nonchalant shrug Akari looked away and scanned other areas.

It was sure crowded on Saturdays. She was glad she was not bedridden today and was able to come out shopping.

"Arigatou gosaimasu." The cashier behind the counter said snapping Akari's attention back to her.

"Douitasimashite." _(You're welcome)_ Akari bowed slightly taking the bag from her.

A few minutes ticked by and finally the receptionist looked back at Touya rather apologetically.

"Gomenesai, _(Sorry)_ the last volume had just sold out today."

"It's alright then, arigatou gosaimasu." Touya bowed.

Akari turned and looked back to see a very tall elderly man behind her. She smiled and bowed politely at him before she walked over towards the exits, avoiding the crowd, as she squeezed her way through the queue. The crowd in the shopping centre was incredible on a Saturday.

Touya turned away from the Customer Service Counter and saw a lady standing behind him. She smiled softly at him and Touya bowed slightly before walking away.

He headed towards the exit and with a quick glance in the crowd, he saw a back of someone with familiar red hair or he thought he saw, because before he could get a better look, he was held up by a group of teenagers older and taller than him, blocking him from the exit and the person with red hair was no longer in his view. Without much thought about it Touya waited behind them.

The teenagers were chattering on their way out slowly through the exit. Touya, who didn't mind, waited patiently behind them to move and also couldn't help hearing the conversation they were having.

"Ah, I was thinking the latest movie in the theatres now," One of the teenagers spoke. "Ringu 2 is finally out in the theatres."

"I heard of it, let's go see it today."

"If we could get tickets…"

Akari had just walked out of Kinokuniya, looked back at some rather tall teenagers walking in a rather slow pace behind her, and smiled when she heard their conversation. She couldn't stop from listening since they were talking so loudly.

That was the movie Kuniko and she was going to catch later. It was a good thing Kuniko had already gotten the tickets earlier that week or she was sure they wouldn't get seats for today. It was one of the most famous movies now in Japan.

She was sure the cinema was fully booked or the tickets were already sold out by now. Chuckling softly to her self glad that Kuniko was always ahead of everyone and very quick in her intentions had already gotten them tickets.

Without hesitating near Kinokuniya any longer, Akari walked right to the fashion store Kuniko told her about and disappeared into the mist of the crowd, just as Touya got out of Kinokuniya after those teenagers move away from the exit. He turned left, away from the direction Akari was going, both of them walked off in the throng of people away from each other.

"Movies…" Touya mumbled under his breath. "Since when was the last time otosan brought me to the movies?"

Well, he couldn't remember and he didn't care, as he stepped out into the crowded sidewalk of Tokyo city, heading to his usual place; GO salon. Not knowing that, he was so close to the person he wanted to see but circumstances had not given him the chance for them to meet.

Tsuzukeru

* * *

I know it is a huge disappointment in this chapter and I also know for a moment everyone thinks they were going to meet at the Literature Section right?(laugh cruelly) My excuse is, don't expect them to really see each other in a huge crowded shopping centre and seemed like it is just meant to be. There is always had that title Twist of Fate. Maybe I should put it Twisted Fate LOL. Don't worry they will meet more often after this. I just want to put a chapter of suspense that is all. Curse me if you want but I guess that is how it goes. But just don't hate me too much, I still couldn't think of a way how they should meet. ;p 

I know I only have my mind on Akari Touya pairing because ever since I watch the anime the only pairing I could think of is Akari and Touya. Even though Akari and Hikaru looked like a pair. I am so sorry to all Hikaru Akari Fan and Hikaru Touya fan out there. I like Touya very much and I just couldn't imagine him being gay and I find he will appreciate Akari more than Hikaru would anyways.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Humiliating Run Into

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Hikaru No Go

Thanks for all the wonderful review from Kisa is Dreaming, Xiar, Hi, Kickkid3 and also thanks to all that reads this story.

This is my lousy attempt to make this chapter funny... so Touya maybe OOC... but I still try my very best to keep him as character as possible.

The chapter begins...

**Chapter 3: Humiliating Run Into**

Akari packed her backpack, early in the morning for school. She was standing over her desk going through her books and checking her homework, before she turned over to her bed where Touya's clothes lay neatly folded on the foot of her single bed.

She had decided to visit his school after school ends that day. However, she wasn't exactly very happy on going all the way to Kaio Junior High but she didn't have a choice does she? She really needed to return those clothes to him, since he did help her when she needed aid. All she could do was exemplify, a tiny little bit of gratitude by returning back his clothes.

"Akari-chan, if you don't hurry you will be late for school!" She heard her mother called from the foot of the stairs.

"I am coming!" Akari called back clasping her backpack shut.

She packed Touya's clothes neatly into a brown paper bag and folded it up neatly like a present before rushing out her room.

* * *

Touya was slightly bored and he was never bored. His homeroom sensei had made him stayed back after school in class for a little discussion about giving extra lesson for weaker students in the subjects he was excellent in. Even though he was going to break into tears by boredom, he remained calm and collected in his stoic posture.

"So now, I was thinking of pairing Touya-kun…."

Touya looked over to the sensei to see a girl standing coyly next to him. He blinked and sighed inwardly. Does it have to be a girl? He knew that girl, even she wasn't in his class. She was from the GO club. She and two of her other friends had been brave enough to ask him for a friendly game of shidago. But what was her name again?

"Masaiki Kumiko, will be under you for the semester."

Right that was her name, Touya thought inwardly.

He nods once.

It was going to be a long semester. But he will bear with it for the semester until he starts taking the Pro exams and this will have to end. The sensei will understand he won't have enough time to tutor other students after that.

"You will be teaching her math, one of your strongest subjects Touya-kun." His sensei beamed at him proudly.

Touya nod again. "Arigatou."

"Alright, you will be free to use this classroom after class." The sensei continued. "Only one hour twice a week, unless you think it is necessary to take more classes and it will be up to you to arrange more."

"Understood, sensei…" Touya replied rather tonelessly.

After his speech, their sensei left the class leaving a very awkward but emotion guarded Touya standing before a batting her eyelashes seductively, Kumiko. Her coyness suddenly dropped when the sensei left the room. Touya stared at her, his face indifferent.

This is going to be a longest one hour of my life, Touya thought in dismay.

Unknown to Touya, the only girl he would ever look forward to seeing, was standing close to his school….

Akari stood before the front gates of Kaio Junior High School, a brown package hugged tightly to her front. She was slightly nervous entering the school and looking for a boy no less. The Kaio students were giving her strange looks, while they exit their school property due to her Haze uniform and that was already making her queasy in her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the grounds of Kaio Junior High. With a lucky guess, Touya maybe at the school GO Club right now.

"Ano," Akari stopped two boys walking out the school front door of the building. "Summimesen…"

Those boys turned to her with surprised; they also did note that that girl was awfully pretty. They smiled at her politely.

"How can we help?" One of them asked.

"I was thinking if you could tell me where the GO Club of this school is located." Akari asked rather timidly. "There is someone I need to meet."

"Oh," They raised their eyebrows.

"Who are you meeting?" The second boy asked curiously.

"I…" Akari couldn't help herself but blushed at the question but she answered them anyways. "Touya Akira, I thought he may be there, so…."

"Touya-kun?" The first boy frowned slightly.

There was a pause before he continued with his sentence.

"Touya-kun is in my class. I know he won't be there now, but you can find him in class. He is tutoring someone now. Go straight down towards the sign indicating to the year one corridor. Our class with be on your right with the label year 1 group 1."

"Domo…." Akari muttered softly before she entered the building but she also couldn't stop herself from hearing the boys speaking before the glass door close.

"Another of Touya's admirers…" He said rather unfavourably.

"How many girls is he going to attract?" His friends asked scornfully. "Even someone from outside of school?"

Akari very much wanted to turn back and shout at them that she wasn't Touya's admirer or whoever they think she was, but didn't managed to when the glass door swung shut. She simply watched them strode off towards the front gates of the school and walked out. With a huff, she turned away and walked in.

Not far off in class, Touya lost his entire composed demeanor…

It had started when Touya started his tutoring but Kumiko did not seem to be concentrating on her work though more on Touya's face.

"Erm Masaiki-san, this equation…" Touya tried again.

"Please, Kumiko will do, Akira-kun." Kumiko said in a hush sexy voice. "It is alright if I call you Akira right?"

"Er, right…" Touya blinked once watching her staring at him intently.

Quickly breaking eye contact with her he looked down the book again.

"Alright, Kumiko-san, this…." Touya pointed out again.

"Oh my calling me 'san' makes me seemed so old." Kumiko yawned, looking rather bored. "Just call me Kumiko or Kumiko-chan will be very nice too."

Touya gulped slightly.

"You know Aki-chan… did anyone tell you how good looking you are?"

Aki-chan? Touya thought inwardly in alarm.

"I had always, known that you and I are meant to be…"

"Kumiko-san…."

"Kumiko-chan!" Kumiko insisted forcefully.

"Er, right… let's just carry on with the equations…" Touya finished off his sentence rather weakly.

"They are so boring," Kumiko got out from the seat across him and walked around the table towards him. "Let's do something else. I have always admired you Aki-chan. You have your looks, you're smart and from a distinguished family. You charm every girl in sight. So…."

Touya nearly scooted his chair away from every step she made to come closer.

"Why don't we take this time, as a date and do something more productive."

Touya had no idea what she meant by productive though he had a strong feeling he didn't want to know. He smiled up at Kumiko politely.

"Kumiko-san…" Kumiko frowned at Touya, who still insisted on using 'san' but Touya continued his sentence anyway without caring. "I am always very busy, so I only had time for my studies and for GO."

"Ah well, you have time now!" Kumiko purred, ignoring the hint, 'stay away' that Touya was trying to make. "So what do you say?"

"Really…I don-ahhhh…." Touya uttered surprised when Kumiko wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kumiko tried to confess her feelings for him and he was trying to reject her politely, she couldn't take no for answer and was now trying to hug him, her faces only inches from his. Never in his life, had Touya felt so violated before when she tried to grope him. Without any warning, Touya stood up abruptly from his chair and freed himself from Kumiko's grasped. His abruptness had nearly sent her falling over but she didn't, although she staggered slightly.

Tutoring class was over even though they didn't even go through fifteen minutes of the hour they were supposed to spend. Touya ran out the class as quickly as his feet could carry him. He will not continue with this tutoring thing for the rest of the semester and that was final. The sensei will just have to find someone else.

* * *

Akari looked up at the sign showing her towards the first year corridor. She turned towards it just when a whirlwind came towards her and collided painfully on her front. She felt all the air knocked out of her systems and she was failing backwards towards the floor.

The impact was so hard, Akari fell rather ungracefully on her back, her bag pack and brown package flung away from her grasps and her head hit the floor. Her legs had flown upwards rather maladroitly, causing her skirt to drive up to her waist showing all her underwear glory.

Touya didn't expect anyone to come out of the corner when he ran into a person in brown. His impact must be hard because the person flew back instantly after the collision, landing on her back in a rather clumsy manner and Touya thought that he was really lucky to be still on his feet. When he realized who the person was, he could only stare.

Touya stared down at the rather flabbergasted Akari in an embarrassing state, as she slowly sat up with a hand behind her head, wincing slightly. She was still unaware of her condition.

An uncharacteristic thing happened. Touya's jaw dropped almost a mile when he saw Akari's underwear showing for the entire world to see. His face was burning hot. After getting a grip of himself, the only respectful thing to do was quickly turn away but he had already seen something that he shouldn't have.

Akari saw the person who knocked into her, was the one and only person she was looking for. Touya Akira.

She could also see his face turning crimson and he was gaping at her before he swiftly turned away from her. Touya was gaping? Why is he so red and why is he gaping? Akari looked down and she nearly screamed. Swiftly and impulsively, Akari grabbed her skirt and yanked them back down covering her vertical black and red striped sporty panties. This time it was her turned to turn beat red.

"You saw it!" Akari accused furiously.

"I…" Touya stammered slightly, very unlike his character. "I didn't!"

"You're lying!"

"I didn't mean to…." Touya shut his eyes tight, trying to shake the memory away. He really meant that it wasn't on purpose. "Hontoni gomenasai!"

Akari still sat on the ground her knees bent backwards, sprawled at either sides, both her hands clutching tightly on the hem of her skirt, pressed down between her legs. She had never in her life felt so embarrassed before.

Maybe minus the time when Hikaru tried to embarrass her in front of the whole class by pulling the chair away when she was about to sit down during elementary school. Her rear landed rather painfully on the floor that day. But at least she didn't have her undergarment shown for everyone to see.

She looked around carefully and was glad that the corridor was empty except for Touya who still stood before her, his back turned. Trying to calm herself down, Akari finally got up to her feet and wiped herself down as if there where dirt on her uniform. She was only trying to smooth out the creases and untidiness on her uniform before she picked up the brown package and her back pack she was holding earlier, which flew out of her grasped during the crash.

"Here," Akari said rather forcefully, shoving the package towards Touya's back and slung her bag over her shoulder.

Touya felt something soft pressed against his back and he turned his head slowly to look. Akari was already on her feet though her face still had a slight pinkish tint and a small scowl on her face, while she watched Touya rather unhappily. There was a brown package pressed onto his back.

Touya whirled around and took the package from her, looking slightly bewildered. The embarrassing incident earlier was forgotten, as he looked down at the brown package.

"That is your clothes you lent me." Akari explained. "Its already wash…"

"Domo arigatou…" Touya smiled. "Even if you didn't wash them it's alright."

"Iie…" Akari squirmed on the spot rather uncomfortably. "Okasan washed it anyway… it's only a polite thing to do."

"You came all the way here to return this to me?" Touya asked, feeling rather exultant suddenly.

"Well, it is a small gesture of thanks I guess." Akari shrugged. "You did help me that day when I sprain my ankle."

"You're welcome," Touya's smile widened.

A rather awkward silence proceeds as Touya couldn't help him self but kept smiling and Akari couldn't stop scowling, while staring down the ground. Touya had always wanted to see Akari again. He had wanted to talk to her again after that rainy day. She was the only who talked to him like he was any ordinary person and he kind of liked it. Now with her in front of him, he was caught speechless.

Finally, seeing the humour of this situation, Touya broke his stoic demeanor and started laughing. Akari looked up at him in surprised, thinking that he was laughing at her embarrassing state earlier, she grew angry.

"It is not funny!" Akari cried furiously.

"I am sorry… I… it is just…" Touya continued laughing.

"It is not everyday that I show my underwear for anyone to see you know!" Akari huffed impatiently. "Stop laughing!"

Touya didn't ease his laughter.

In the end, Akari turned away and walked off without another word, feeling that if she stayed longer, she would smack his mouth to shut up.

"No Fujisaki-san, wait!" Touya quickly choked down his laughter when he saw her walking away. "I wasn't laughing at your… erm… I mean… I was…"

Touya caught up with her and grabbed her arm when she made no move to stop.

"Wait, let me explain." Touya uttered softly, his hand still clasped around her arm gently, afraid that she was going to walk away without letting him explain about his weird behaviour, if he let go.

Usually, he never acted that way but after getting to see Akari again after so many weeks. The only thing he could do was make her stay a little while longer. Then maybe they can even arrange for the next meeting when they are free.

Akari turned around to look at him rather impatiently and looking rather flustered. She could feel Touya's gentle hand around her arm and it was making her rather uncomfortable but she didn't move her arm away from his grasped as she waited for Touya to speak.

"Well, you see…" Touya started, trying his best to make her understand. "After that day we did homework together, I was thinking of seeing you again. I mean, you know, we can do homework together again and talk to you again. But when I finally did see you, I was kind of lost for words… and I am never lost for words before."

Akari relaxed in his grasped and a small smile appeared. Touya was saying he wanted to see her again? That was so sweat. Even Hikaru never said nice things like this to her before.

"Arigatou…" Akari whispered.

"Why?" Touya looked at her surprised.

"For wanting to see me again," Akari answered honestly, her smile widening.

Touya returned her smile, suddenly feeling slightly lightheaded. She looked really pretty when she smiles. Well, when she was angry earlier she looked rather cute, but of course he wasn't going to tell her that.

"So what do you say?" Touya asked finally letting her arm go, knowing that she won't walk away from him now. "I think I need someone who had an excellent talent in explaining Japanese Literature."

"And I am also in a dire need of someone who has an outstanding mathematical mind." Akari quipped.

"Is it possible if we can meet like somewhere or my house if you want?"

"Your house is slightly a little too far for me," Akari said thoughtfully. "Somewhere that is not too far from here and from mine…"

"Where do you think?"

"I don't know, but we can think of something." Akari smiled but her smile wilt slightly when she saw someone coming up towards them.

Akari watched her curiously.

"Akiiii-chaaaaaaan!"

Touya cringed inwardly at the person who sang that name for the whole universe to hear. Kumiko was coming towards their way and here he thought he had finally gotten rid of her. He turned to look at Akari carefully, wondering how she felt about someone calling him… that… and almost groaned when he saw her trying hard not to laugh.

Now it is my turn to feel embarrass. Touya thought appallingly, his cheeks suddenly burning with humiliation. He could always guard his outward expression, but blushing he couldn't stop. That was the last thing he even wanted Akari to know.

Aki-chan? Akari thought inwardly and also laughing mentally at it.

She had never, never in a million years able to give someone or call someone like that, even her secret crush with Hikaru. She will never go calling Hikaru, 'Hi-chan' or 'Karu-chan like that. Worst still 'Ruru-chan'. She almost laughed out loud when she pictured how Hikaru would react if she did.

The first thing he will do was throw her into a river, if there was one. Maybe he would even gag her and tied her up, locking her forever in a un-use closet, so he would never need to see her again. If not, probably never want to talk to her ever again if she doesn't stop.

"Erm," Akari blinked after a few hilarious pictures flashed through mind. "I think I should be going. Your friend is looking for you."

"No wait…" Touya called, when Akari turned away. "How am I going to meet you again?"

"Akiiii-chaaann!" Kumiko cried again. "Who is that girl you are talking to?"

Touya ignored the girl, still waiting for Akari to answer. She was already walking away. Should he stop her? Touya was in urgent need to grab her arm to stop her again but didn't when she spoke.

"We will see each other again." Akari smiled, curved her head, looking back slightly, while she continued her way out the year one corridor. "Let the fates decide it… somehow I had a feeling we will meet again."

Touya watched Akari disappeared around the corner. He smiled softly, at what Akari say about fate. Well, if that day, she didn't happened to stumbled into his neighbourhood in that rainy day, he wouldn't have gotten to know her. Maybe it was fate that brought them to meet after all.

"Aki-chaaaaaaan!"

Another call from Kumiko broke Touya's train of thoughts and he looked back to see that Kumiko was really close, making her way swiftly towards him. He looked around frantically and finally made another mad dash away from Kumiko. The further away he was from her, the better. Right now, he was going straight to his sensei calling off his tutoring section with Kumiko or any other students that matters. He can't take another encounter like this one again.

Tsuzukeru

* * *

How is this? Well, I did say that there will be more Touya and Akari in more chapters to come. Well till next time.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Disappointment and Gratification

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hikaru No GO

Thanks minna-san for all the suggestions,wonderful, and supportive reviews, to **Kickkid3, Kisa is dreaming, Xiar, Tsubame-chan andAshwings101. **Also thanks to all who reads this fic...

**Chapter 4: Disappointment and Gratification**

It was still quite early in the summer afternoon while the sun blaze down Kaio Junior High School. The grounds were empty except for the fields being occupied by students carrying out their extra curriculum sports activities during the Saturday morning.

A lonely student sat hunched slightly at the front stairs towards the glass entrance doors into the school building. Touya shut his eyes tightly with frustration, remembering the final match he had with Hikaru a few minutes ago. His disappointment was great when he realized that he was only a mere novice in GO.

After that evening when Hikaru had beaten him terribly in a match, he had always hoped that there was someone his age to be a worthy opponent. He had never known he was so wrong about it. Slowly, Touya opened his eyes staring down the ground between his feet. His arms resting on his laps, hands clasped together. Not knowing why, tears burned in his eyes.

Did this knowledge really disappoint him so much? Did he really need someone his age to be able to challenge him so much?

His thoughts were somehow interrupted when he felt something soft and a familiar sweet smelling of chamomile brushed against his right cheek gently. Startled, he looked up and turned towards the source with a jerk to see a white cotton handkerchief next to his face. He turned around and saw with wide eyes, Akari holding out her handkerchief towards him.

He had seen her in the tournament room earlier. She was all the time with Hikaru of course. Even their eyes met, they had not shown a slightest knowledge that they knew one another. He was somehow pretty surprised that she came out after him when he left the room so brusquely after the most devastating game he had with Hikaru.

"Daijebu?" Akari asked softly.

She was bent over slightly, one hand resting on her knee and the other hand stretched out towards Touya holding her white handkerchief near his face.

No wonder the scent was so familiar; her handkerchief had the same chamomile fragrance on his clothes that she had returned to him a few weeks ago. Touya took her soft cotton handkerchief in his hand and nodded. Tears may burn in his eyelids but he had no intention on letting them fall. He stared down at the handkerchief in his hand rather heatedly.

He didn't even know that Akari had taken a step down on the stair and sat down next to him. He only realized it when Akari spoke in rather soft voice as she stared up the bright blue sky.

"It is a nice day today…."

Touya turned to look at her for a moment before he followed her gaze and stared up the sky. It was true that it was really quite a nice day. He had no idea why Akari told him that but he had a feeling that she was trying to deviate his trouble thoughts to something else. He smiled softly. No one, really tried that technique on him before, but somehow he felt really nice that someone was trying to cheer him up.

Akari could sense very lack of response from Touya and pursed her lips thoughtfully. She had asked if he was alright and she could see he wasn't going to tell. He had won the match! And for all Akari knew was, he should be happy instead of being disappointed at a successful match, but instead he was welt up in tears. Something she really would never understand, but they were playing GO. A game she had no idea or had a single clue what it was about.

With an inward sigh, Akari stood up briskly and took another step down and turned to Touya so she would be in front of him. She put on the brightest smile she had on her face before she spoke.

"Ne, are you busy today?" Akari asked her hands clasped behind her back and she bent forward slightly.

Touya looked at her with surprised.

"Iie," He managed to answered, bewildered.

"Ano," Akari reached out to one of his free hand and grasped it. "Come with me then!"

"Eh?"

Touya was jerked out of his sitting position rather quickly when Akari tugged him up to his feet. He hastily pushed her handkerchief in his pocket and staggered slightly at her abruptness, while she pulled him down the stairs and towards the school front gates.

"Where are we going? Touya asked.

"You'll see," Akari turned back to him and grinned slightly.

With her hand still clasped with Touya's, Akari pulled him towards the bus stand. Touya could feel Akari's cool soft hand in his and couldn't help a blush creeping up his cheeks. He will wait and see what Akari had in store for him…

* * *

Blocks of hays were piled up high for concealment. The land was wide like a maze had pits of hay on the ground. Some blocks of hays were lower and Touya had to bent over slightly to run to over to higher piles of hay to hide his presence. 

It was mid noon and the sun was shinning very brightly down on the opened air, paint ball zone. Akari had brought him to an amusement park and so much to his astonishment; their first game was to hunt one another down with paint balls.

Touya, who had never been to an amusement park nor did he played paint ball before, was actually surprised he was having fun. He clutched the shooter in his hands and leaned back on the hay hearing for movements. The disappointment thoughts earlier had vanished; while this hide and seek game proceeded.

Akari approached around the corner of the maze made of hay cautiously, the shooter in her hands ready as it was pointed out front. She knew she saw some swift movement right ahead a moment ago. She had played this with her friends every summer and she was very skilled in this game. Knowing that Touya may not have experience it before, he may be slower in his movements. She smirked at the thought as she hid her presence well behind a wall of hays.

Touya thought he heard someone coming closer. Very slowly, he moved his head over to the edge to peak out slightly. Just as his head looked out around the corner of the hays…

SPLAT!

Touya retreated back inside, like a turtle retreating into its shell. He never saw that coming. That nearly hit him. He smiled slightly at Akari's swiftness and held his shooter ready. Then he heard, running and he emerge from behind the wall of hays and started shooting.

Akari dashed for another corner when Touya came out from behind the wall of hay aiming at her. Before she could reach the other side, the shooting started. Akari shot back equally as much as Touya was shooting at her. Both of them were running, dodging and laughing. None of them cared to hide themselves anymore. Colours splattered all over their clothes, hair and faces and finally Touya got closer to Akari and both of them tumbled onto a pile of hay breaking their fall, still laughing. Their shooting ceased.

"That was the first time I ever felt so much anticipation besides playing GO." Touya said between his laughter.

"I am glad you actually enjoyed this!" Akari replied, finally stopping her mirth but was breathing rather heavily after an exhausting escapade earlier.

Soon Touya's laughter subsided and both of them lay side by side looking up the bright blue sky. Seagulls flew high above freely and both of them were engulf in a quiet silence that they found rather comforting.

Touya couldn't help but wonder how Akari could make him loose his collected self and he actually ran around this maze like a two year old, but laughing and running did a lot of good for him. He felt so much lighter and trouble thoughts were so much further away from his mind. He smiled slightly trying to catch his breath.

After maybe a few moments passed, Akari got up slightly and prop on an arm, turning to look at Touya who still lay on his back staring at the sky. He moved his eyes towards to Akari when she got up, a small smile grazed his lips to see one of Akari's cheek were painted with bright blue and parts of her hair with the same colour too. He reached out slowly to wipe the paint from her cheek on impulse.

Akari's eyes widened for a moment at his gesture but within minutes, a grin started to appear on her face, while she reached over to wipe Touya's face too. He, however, was covered in more paint than she was. When they saw the humour over the situation they both chuckled softly.

"Will this paint come off?" Touya asked finally sat up and looking at his Kaio uniform stained with paint.

"It will, don't worry…" Akari got up to her feet slowly brushing off the hays that stuck on her uniform. "Water and detergent will be able to take the stains away. I do this practically every summer and I had no problem cleaning them up."

"No wonder you are so quick in your shootings…."

"Practice makes perfect!" Akari grinned.

After their strenuous paint ball chase, they finally left that zone to visit other places.

Akari brought Touya through the place like she knew every parts of it. Touya found it rather entertaining to be with her for a day, not caring about anything else but just to have fun like normal teenagers do. He somehow found it rather unappealing when Akari dragged him into a Haunted House.

He found it so embarrassing that he jumped at everything that leapt out at him in the dark. However, Akari just moved through the place like nothing was wrong and what scared him most was she was actually laughing at some of them.

"You find them funny?" Touya asked horrified at a pile of artificial corpses, which looked real in a sense with the red gooey stuff to pass of as blood.

"Iie, you seemed pretty cute when you jump like that!" Akari sniggered, shutting her mouth with her hand and added in a rather muffled voice. "Gomen!"

"Iie, it isn't your fault…" Touya blushed hard at hearing that and was glad for the first time since he entered the Haunted House, the interior was so dark. At least he could hide his blush from Akari.

"Gomen, gomen…" Akari repeated again after her mirth settled down. "You know, if you didn't like to come in here, you should have at least tell me earlier."

"Iie, I didn't know I wouldn't like it because I never tried it before." Touya explained. "Nothing special about it and now that I know what it is like, the next time you ask, I will know how to say no. This kind of place is not exactly I will call, entertaining."

"Here," Akari reached out and took his hand in hers. "Maybe this will help as we go through the place. That is what I did when I came in the first time! I was scared of everything. I have to hold onto my friend's hand the whole time."

"Arigatou…" Touya mumbled, suddenly feeling like a coward.

"If it would make you feel any better, Hikaru was practically hiding behind Tsutsui-san the last time we came here." Akari said sensing his discomfort.

"It is rather tempting to hide, but that is not an option, since I am in a presence of a girl who had more courage than I have." Touya answered rather wryly.

"Oh?" Akari turned to him slightly with a small smile. "If I am not mistaken, are you trying to tell me that I am courageous?"

"In a way…." Touya muttered.

"I had been here many times Touya-kun." Akari tried to explain to make him feel better. "I practically knew what will be jumping out of the corners in this Haunted House. I only came in because I thought you may like it in here…. Gomen, I didn't know you wouldn't."

"Like I had said, it wasn't your fault. I am curious… and now I believe the phrase, curiosity kills the cat."

Still hand in hand, they made their way through The Haunted House and Touya was extremely glad that their gruesome journey came to an end. As soon as they were out of The Haunted House, Touya breath in with relieve and Akari let his hand free, with a small smile on her face. Touya turned to her to smile with relieve but it didn't last for long when he heard someone calling him in a manner he knew who that person was and also the person he dreaded most.

"AKI-CHAAAANNNN!"

"Oh my," Akari blinked at the sight.

"Why is she everywhere?" Touya looked up the sky slightly.

"Summer holidays are coming, I am not surprise you will meet your schoolmates… or… er… is she your classmate?" Akari was looking at the girl running towards them.

"Hell, no… just someone I had to tutor." Touya looked around as if he was trying to find for a hole to hide.

"Are you going to say hi?" Akari was still kind of oblivion that Touya was actually trying to run, her gaze was still at the girl.

"NO!"

Akari turned to him in surprise at his outburst.

"I mean, she usually gives me a hard time…" Touya looked at Akari rather pleadingly. "Is there anywhere…. I mean… we need to get out of here!"

"I think I have a better idea."

With that, Touya's hand was in Akari's again and he was dragged to another house. This time it was the House of Mirrors. She turned back to Touya slightly before entering.

"Whatever it is, don't let go of one another!" Akari told him severely and he nodded.

As soon as they stepped inside, Touya then understood why Akari told him never to let her hand go. Inside the House of Mirrors was like a maze build with thousands of mirrors. This place was even scarier than The Haunted House. He knew that if he let go of Akari, he would be lost in this place, but Akari seemed to know what she was doing as she walked through the maze of mirrors without difficulty.

"I am hoping we will be able to loose her in here." Akari smiled at Touya slightly. "When I first came in here with my friends, we took two hours to be able to find our way out again. But if you can't, there is always an emergency phone at every corner, where you can call for help from outside. But we always like a challenge and took our time to look for our way out."

"Where does this House of Mirrors exit to?"

"It ends at the other end of the amusement park." Akari replied, stalling on her steps, looking thoughtful for a moment before she proceeded, taking a turn. "But actually if I recalled, the House of Mirrors is like a maze, it had lots of exits and it actually depends on where you reach."

"Do you know where are you going?"

"Of course I do," Akari replied haughtily. "I had been here many times, the last time I was second from solving this maze!"

"Second?"

"It is a challenge with my friends to see who could come out faster than the rest."

"You got second? Who was first?"

"Hikaru…." Akari mumbled.

Touya stopped for a moment, his hands slipping out of Akari's grip. Hikaru had gotten first and after for such a long time, his disappointment about the earlier GO game came crashing down again. He totally forgot he wasn't supposed to let go of Akari's hand. When awareness hit him, Akari was no longer with him.

"Fujisaki-san?"

Akari turned around to realize that Touya wasn't behind any longer and she frowned.

"Touya-kun?"

Cursing under her breath, she went back to look for him, hoping that he didn't move from where she think she lost him. She moved through the maze swiftly, trying her best to look for Touya again.

Touya looked around the mirrors that reflected his reflections back at him. So many Touya in the mirrors had somewhat given him the creeps. It looked kind of scary not even knowing where the passageways were around those mirrors. Every corner he turned he would crash headlong into a mirror, thinking it was a passageway.

After several attempts on going by himself and walking into mirrors, he started to walk on very slowly with his hand held out in front of him to make sure there wasn't any mirror in his way before turning around the corner. He was getting tired of walking headfirst into wall of mirrors and he was sure he was getting a lump soon if that doesn't stop. When he thought he saw another reflection in the mirror with him, his heart leapt.

"Fujisaki-san?" He turned around.

Unfortunately for him that reflection didn't belong to Akari but Kumiko. He back away quickly until he came in contact with the mirror behind. So much for wanting to avoid her and seeing so many Kumiko was sure not a very pleasing sight. He could see that Kumiko had not seen him because her back was facing him. Not caring where he will end up or what will happen, he turned and ran.

But every corner he turned and every new passageway he got to, Kumiko will be always there. It took him some time to realize that it was only her reflections in the mirrors and that wasn't the real Kumiko, though he could tell that she was close, if not he wouldn't be seeing her reflections.

Very slowly he back away from the mirrors and even wondered if he was going to have nightmare tonight because seeing so many Kumiko at one time was sure scaring the hell out of him. This experience was even worst than being in the Haunted House. He stopped on his pace when his back hit onto someone, not something but someone and his heart stopped when two delicate arms snaked around his neck.

He turned so slowly, with all his might he wished that it wasn't who he thought she was but the person he dreaded most came to view…

"AUGHHH!"

Akari turned around at that yell. Great, now she can detect him but she couldn't help wondering about the girl she saw earlier, was she so scary that Touya had to scream like there is no tomorrow? She ran towards the sound and turned around the corner. Then crashed excruciatingly against something solid, her posterior met the ground. This time, fortunately, she didn't fall back like the last time but her bottom landed pretty hard on the ground, however she was glad that her knickers weren't exposed for anyone to see again this time. She was sure there was no mirror at that corner so that will mean… she looked up to see a rather disheveled Touya, breathing heavily and looking slightly pale.

Touya, who thought that his young heart will never get a heart attack, experience it for the first time, when Kumiko came behind him that way to startle him. After some struggle to pull her arms away, Touya was running again and so suddenly he stopped when he ran into something. He thought he had walked into another wall of mirror but instead he saw Akari sitting rather uncomfortably on the floor looking slightly disconcerted.

He never felt so relieve in his entire life before.

"Fujisaki-san?" Touya looked down at her.

So swiftly, even before Touya could give her a hand to get up, Akari got over her shock and was on her feet in a jiffy.

"This way," She took hold of his hand again and they were running.

"Gomenasai, are you alright?"

"Never better, I have a feeling every time you are around; my bottom seemed to get rather friendly with the floor!" Akari quipped dryly, her rear still hurt by that fall earlier.

"Gomen…" Touya mumbled again, feeling rather awkward that he had cause Akari trouble every time they meet.

"Don't worry about it," Akari turned around slightly with a small smile to ensure him that she wasn't really that angry about it. "We will be out soon."

They ran, turned, ran, turn again until Touya could see a very clear sign of 'exit' not far ahead. Akari and he ran towards it and through the door into the bright afternoon light. They stopped for a moment taking deep breaths. In a distant they could hear Kumiko calling for Touya again and so quickly they started running once more.

They came to a stop when the amusement park was a quite a distance away and stopped by an empty playground. Unaware that both their hands were still entwined, they bent forward slightly taking deep breaths, faces close together.

After several moments passed, only did they realized that they were still holding hands and their faces were practically inches apart. So quickly, they dropped their grip and turned away from one another, blush creeping up their cheeks gradually.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to cause any trouble…" Touya mumbled slightly unable to look at Akari in the eyes.

"Ii…iie," Akari stumbled on her words slightly.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the both of them until Akari looked around the park and caught a small truck selling _kori_. She smiled at the sight and went towards it. It was such a hot day that afternoon some _kori_ will be great. _(Kori: Flavoured shaved ice)_

Touya wasn't even aware that Akari had headed into the playground, waited until he caught his breath again and turned around. When he did, Akari stood before him holding out a bowl of kori in front of his face.

"I thought you might be thirsty." Akari said, she held two bowls of kori and Touya knew that the other was for herself. "It is after all very hot today."

"Arigatou," Touya took the bowl she held out towards him with both hands.

"I saw a bench and table in the park, why don't we go inside to take a rest." Akari suggested and even without waiting for him to answer, she was heading towards the destination.

Touya smiled and followed her. She seemed to be quite demanding in her ways sometimes. But as long as she doesn't act like Kumiko that will be good enough.

"Ano, have you found a way how we will meet to tutor one other in the subjects we are weak in?" Touya asked while they ate.

"I don't know," Akari looked up slightly.

Another long silence passed. So long that when Akari cried out, Touya nearly jumped off his seat.

"I know," She grinned. "Why don't we meet here?"

"Here?" Touya looked around the park.

It was quite quiet, except for the constant chirping of birds in the trees and leaves rustling in the summer breeze. He knew this park wasn't really far from his home because he had passed it many times on his way to his house and wondered if it was far from Akari's. But as if she was reading his mind she continued.

"This park is brilliant; I think it is the centre from both our homes!" Akari exclaimed excitedly. "So we don't have to travel so far to meet!"

Touya smiled and nod once.

"When can we start meeting?" Touya asked. "I may be slightly busy in the summer because I will start having my pro exams then!"

"Pro exams?"

"Hai, to become a professional GO player."

"Oh," Akari's eyes widened. "It must be difficult…."

"It is alright for me…" Touya smiled.

"Well, anyways ganbatte-ne!" Akari grinned back.

"Hai," Touya couldn't help feeling his heart swell at such an ordinary encouragement from Akari. "It is alright if we meet in the evenings? That will be the best time after all."

"Sure, I will be free during the evenings too!" Akari looked up slightly.

"Great!"

Smiles were exchanged between the two.

Tsuzekuru

* * *

This fic will show more of Touya being a normal teenager than the adult collected and compose self he plays in the anime. But this attittude only shows when he is around Akari, which will be practically every chapter of this fiction. But I will try my best to write him as the way he is, serious and down to earth. Though I do think that it will be difficult to be so collected when he is with such a bubbly girl like Akari and don't forget there is also Kumiko too! LOL! 

Thanks for reading! Till next time!


	5. Cooking Class cookies?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hikaru No Go

Sorry, for such a delay for this chapter!

Before the start of this chapter, thanks to all who had reviewed and those who reads this fic.

Some clarifation, due to misunderstanding:

**Akari's feelings:** She likes Hikaru and being a good friend to Touya. (No feelings for Touya, not yet)

**Touya's feeling:** He likes Akari and he has only a very vague idea that Akari has a crush on Hikaru.

Hope you enjoy this chapter...

**Chapter 5: Cooking Class… cookies?**

"What is that suppose to be?" Akari asked studying the already made cookies Kuniko had taken out from the oven.

"Can't you tell?" Kuniko asked huffily but redness had crept up to her cheeks.

Akari bent over and looked at the cookies closely and thoughtfully for a long time.

"They are fishes!" Kuniko cried out exasperatedly when Akari couldn't come up with an answer. "Your cookies don't look any better either!"

"I didn't even make a shape out of them." Akari replied with a shrug. "I am going to give them to Hikaru and I have a feeling if the shape I intended to make didn't turn out as I wanted it, he may laugh at me. So to be on the safe side I didn't make any shape out of the cookies."

"Smart..." Kuniko mumbled as Akari took one of her cookies and popped it into her mouth.

"Well, it tastes good… so don't worry that they looked like mutated fishes!" Akari grinned.

"Baka…" Kuniko slapped Akari playfully on her arm.

"So are you coming to the lab with me today?" Akari asked wrapping her cookies up nicely in a pink wrapper and tied it up with a red ribbon.

"Sure, I am getting the hang of GO now…" Kuniko said smiling happily. "Besides I am in the club aren't I?"

"Of course, you are!"

Kuniko and Akari were having their last period of the day, cooking lesson with the rest of the girls in their class. When the bell rang, they packed their things and were on their way to the science lab where their GO sessions were held.

Hikaru and Mitani Yuuki were already there practicing GO together.

"So is it true your sister works in an internet café?" Hikaru asked looking at Yuuki excitedly.

"Ya…" Yuuki answered in his cool monotone voice.

The door of the science lab slide opened and Akari's head popped in with a huge grinned on her face.

"Konichiwa!" She greeted happily and stepped into the lab with Kuniko close behind.

"Akari, what are you doing here?" Hikaru asked in a rather agitated voice.

"I am in the club!" Akari retorted slamming her backpack on a nearby science table. "Of course I am here!"

"You don't even play GO, I don't understand why you bother!" Hikaru replied and turned his attention back to the GO board. "Besides you will never know how to play."

"Don't be stupid, I had been to Sunday classes with Shirakawa sensei!"

"Really, why?" Hikaru turned his head back to her with surprise.

"Because I want to play GO!" Akari replied haughtily.

"Akari-chan… calm down!" Kuniko touched her shoulder gently. "Besides did you say you wanted to give Shindou-kun something?"

"Oh right…" Akari had totally forgotten about the cookies after a little debate she had with Hikaru.

Akari went back to her backpack and took out the nicely wrapped cookies. A sudden changed of circumstances, Akari was rather shy when she strode back towards Hikaru and held out the packet towards his face.

"This is for you," She said quietly. "I made them in the cooking class earlier today.

Kuniko at the same time with Akari took out her cookies too, but she strode over Yuuki.

"And you can have mine Mitani-kun." Kuniko smiled bashfully giving Yuuki her cookies.

"Thank you," Yuuki replied, monotone but his eyes widened with surprise. After for a while he smiled slightly and took the packet from Kuniko. "I am kind of hungry; it came at the right time."

Kuniko smiled rather pleased to hear Yuuki liked her cookies. Yuuki opened the wrapper, without even looking at the shape of the cookies were, he popped one in his mouth.

"It's good." Yuuki turned to Kuniko in a slight smile.

"Thank you!" Kuniko replied happily.

Hikaru was looking at Kuniko's cookies critically.

"I hope your cookies don't look like that!" Hikaru told Akari.

"It doesn't matter what it look like Shindou," Yuuki replied absentmindedly and not knowing he was actually defending Kuniko who was blushing next to him. "As long as it tastes good, that is the whole point."

"Just take it Hikaru," Akari was starting to feel like a fool that Hikaru made no move to take the packet of cookies from her. "My cookies aren't shaped."

"Oh really," Hikaru smiled at Akari mischievously. "You are afraid that your cookies didn't turn out right, Akari?"

Something in Akari snapped. The next thing that happened was so fast; Yuuki and Kuniko didn't even see how Akari whacked Hikaru over his head with the GO-ke.

They only witnessed, Hikaru sprawled on the floor holding his head, while Akari towered over him with the GO-ke in both her hands.

"Moh," Akari flared. "Hikaru no BAKA!"

She threw the GO-ke at Hikaru, ran towards her backpack, took it and was out of the lab in a flash.

"What the hell did I say?" Hikaru shouted after her angrily, covered in GO stones.

"She really doesn't want you to eat her cookies anymore." Kuniko said softly. "She took it out with her!"

"Damn it," Hikaru rubbed his soar head, getting back on his chair. "I don't want her stupid cookies!"

* * *

As soon as the bell rang Touya, packed his briefcase in a hurry and dashed out the class without a backward glanced. He looked cautiously down the crowded corridor making his way to out the building. 

He had been avoiding Kumiko for the whole day and he was sure that she will bound to appear end of the day somehow. This time making sure that Kumiko wasn't around, Touya walked out the school building swiftly.

"Hey Touya!" One of his classmates called. "What is the rush?"

"I have to be going somewhere." Touya replied in a hurry and strode out the school grounds in quick collected strides.

"Well, see you tomorrow!" His classmate called after his departing figure.

Touya was about to breath a sigh of relieve when he heard Kumiko's voice.

"Aki-chan!"

Touya winced inwardly and dashed further away from school…

* * *

The park was extremely peaceful and quiet and a couple sat by the picnic table on the bench doing their homework quietly. However, the peaceful was after all disturbed with a strange sound, echoing in the air continuously. 

Akari pressed the top of her mechanical pencil continuously. When the led from the mechanical pencil was about to fall out of the tip, she pushed it back again and resume back to the same thing, over and over again. Her book lay opened before her but she wasn't concentrating on it. Even she was looking at it, she couldn't concentrate. Her mind was still thinking about how Hikaru had refused her cookies. Feeling disappointed and partly annoyed, Akari didn't have the mood to do her homework.

Tak…tak…tak…tak…tak…tak… Pause (where she pushes her led back)… tak…tak…tak…

Touya was staring at her for a long time now. One was that the sound from her mechanical pencil she was making was driving him insane and second, he couldn't help seeing that Akari looked rather furious at something, though he did catch a hint of depression in her eyes.

Baka Hikaru, baka… that was all Akari could think about at the moment, and was very unaware that Touya was looking at her intently.

Did I make her angry in someway? Touya wondered leaning his chin on his left hand and the other hand clutched onto a pen, tapping it on the book.

Suddenly, the unpleasant statement Hikaru said, played in Akari's mind again and she gripped her mechanical pencil so hard that Touya wondered if it was about to break.

"_Oh really," Hikaru smiled at Akari mischievously. "You are afraid that your cookies didn't turn out right, Akari?"_

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Akari suddenly screamed standing up from her seat abruptly, the mechanical pencil clutched in her hand, the sharp part directed at Touya.

Touya nearly fell backwards from the bench at Akari's sudden outburst, besides that the sharp mechanical pencil was pointing at his direction.

"Ano…" Touya uttered still in shock, staring wide eyed at her.

By hearing Touya's quiet voice, Akari's reverie came crashing back again. Very slowly, she looked down at Touya who was looking up at her with his mouth slightly ajar. The mechanical pencil in her hand dropped to the table and she quickly clasped both hands over her mouth.

"I said that out loud?" Akari looked at Touya with wide eyes, her face stain with embarrassment.

"Did I do something wrong?" Touya asked slowly, still wondering if he made Akari this angry.

"Oh no," Akari gave him a weak smile and sank down the bench rather wearily. "It's not you."

"You don't look cheerful today," Touya replied. "Did something happen in school?"

"Iie, nothing to dwell upon…" Akari muttered looking down her book and picking up her mechanical pencil again. "Let's finished our homework before it gets dark."

Akari was still disappointed that Hikaru didn't accept her cookies that she had put so much afford into baking in class. With a soft sigh she tried pushing the thought away and started writing in her book.

Akari really seemed sad today. Touya thought, observing her ways while she tried to put all her thoughts into her homework. Something must have happened in school today… but it looks like she wasn't going to say anything even I asked.

Touya noticed that usual sparkle in Akari's eyes were not there. He wondered what would have made her that depressed to take away her usual cheerful self.

Another sigh came from Akari while she finished her homework. She knew that she could never stay angry and Hikaru for long.

Why must I like him so much? Akari wondered, while she half heartedly pack her books away.

In her backpack, the nicely wrapped cookies lay at the bottom and not wanting to crush it; she took it out and put it on the table before stuffing the rest of her school things inside.

"What is that?" Touya asked curious at the pink package Akari left on the table.

"Oh, do you want it?" Akari turned to him in a frail defeated way. "I made them during cooking class today."

"Cooking class?" Touya looked at Akari with his eyes slightly widened.

Akari shrugged and went back to packing her backpack. Since Hikaru doesn't want it, she might as well give it to someone else that may take it. She didn't have the heart to throw it away for she really did spend all her effort in making those cookies.

Touya reached over to take the package and opened it. He saw that Akari had made cookies for cooking class today. Even though the cookies were all round and shapeless, it smell kind of good. Taking on from the wrapper he put it into his mouth.

"It tastes great…" Touya's eyes widened even more with surprised.

He never knew that Akari could actually cook.

Akari stopped stuffing her books into her backpack when she heard Touya said that her cookies were good. Those words that she wanted to hear from Hikaru came from a rather unexpected source. She turned over to Touya slowly.

"Really?" Akari asked softly.

"Hai," Touya smiled softly at her.

"Give one to me!" Akari cried, reaching over to him for a cookie. She wasn't going to believe what Touya said and bit onto the cookie. "Ara, it's really not bad…"

She thought Touya had said that just to make her happy, but the cookies actually turned out tasty!

"You never even tried your own cookies?" Touya laughed slightly at her surprised expression.

"Well, not really… truthfully I was kind of afraid how it would taste like." Akari said rather sheepishly.

"So I am sort of like a white mouse, tasting your cookies, for you."

"Hey, if you don't want it, give it back!" Akari cried heatedly and reached for the package but Touya moved away quickly.

"Well, I didn't say I don't want it!"

"You were complaining too much!" Akari frowned, getting off from her bench, rounded the table towards him.

"But I didn't say I don't want these cookies!" Touya laughed softly standing up too and moving away from Akari. "Besides, you said that I could have them!"

"I don't want you to have them anymore!" Akari snapped striding over to him.

"Try to get it if you can then…" Touya moved around the table with the table between the both of them. "I don't think I want to give them back to you."

"You are really annoying you know that!" Akari yelled running around the table towards him.

Touya only moved to the other side of the table, chuckling to himself.

The cat and mouse chase continued until both of them were out of breath and on their knees, breathing heavily. Akari still have a small frown on her face and Touya looked rather peaceful and cheerful.

"You have stamina…." Akari choked slightly, trying to inhale oxygen into her deprived lungs.

"So do you…." Touya whizzed, for someone who never do sports much, he was surprised, he last that long.

They sat there on the grass for a long moment, trying to catch their breath. When they finally did both of them broke into laughter!

"Let's just share the cookies alright." Akari smiled, her optimism side finally returned. "I am starved by all the running!"

Touya smiled slightly, seeing that sparkle of light returning back to her eyes.

Finally, both of them settled down beside a small pond in the park watching the ducks swimming on the murky water. The cookies were placed in between the both of them on the grass.

"How's the preparation for the Pro examination?" Akari asked.

"The trails are coming close but I have confident."

"Great!" Akari grinned turning to him. "I'll be cheering you on!"

Touya smiled at her encouragement.

Even how depressed she was and how angry she was before. Touya was glad she wasn't anymore. It doesn't matter that she didn't want to tell him and he didn't mind not knowing. All it matters to him was that he was able to cheer her up and he was glad that he succeeded.

These feelings were very new to him. He had never tried cheering anyone up before and he remembered the day Akari tried to make him happy.

So this how she felt to make someone happy. It was really a pleasant feeling that Touya couldn't describe.

All he knew, it was good to see her smile with that sparkle in her eyes again.

Tsuzukeru

* * *

Remember to drop a review! Thank you for reading! 


	6. A Gift and Surprise News

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Slam Dunk

Thanks to **Kickkid3, abc, ashwings101, tsubame-chan** and **kasekiryoku** for reviewing and I am very sorry for the delay of this chapter. Anyways, have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter too…

**Chapter 6: A Gift and Surprise News**

It was a crowded Saturday afternoon, where Akari and Kuniko went out window shopping. Winter was coming close and the wind was cold in the mid autumn day. Kuniko kept wrapping her jacket tightly together to keep warm but Akari seemed rather undisturbed by the cold.

"Jeez, we should think of a day to visit the onsen these days Akari-chan." Kuniko groaned. "I wish summer will come soon!"

"When it comes to be too hot, you will be wishing for the cold again." Akari replied. "Your complains of the weather never end Kuniko-chan!"

"But it is really cold!" Kuniko wailed.

They were walking through a huge crowd at the sidewalk when Akari passed by a bookstore and saw a magazine through the glass window. She stopped immediately when she saw the person on the cover and her eyes widened.

"What is wrong Akari-chan?" Kuniko asked when she saw Akari suddenly looked stunned.

"Wait for a moment," Akari cried and ran into the bookstore.

"Eh, bookstore again?"

Akari went over to the whole pile of newly published magazine of the month and picked up a copy. Her eyes were still wide as she stared at the cover and very slowly a small smile came to her face.

"He made it!" Akari whispered, flipping through the magazine.

"You know him?" Kuniko asked.

She had followed Akari into the bookstore. There was no way she was going to wait in the cold.

"Touya Akira, the boy Hikaru always talks about!" Akari grinned. "He is finally a professional GO player!"

"Are you going to buy that magazine?" Kuniko asked.

"Nope," Akari placed the magazine back on the stack. "No point…. Maybe if it is Hikaru, I would."

Kuniko laughed.

"Talking about Shindou-kun, you have already forgiven him?"

"I can never stay mad at him for long." Akari whispered, with a weary smile on her face.

"If only Shindou-kun will stop being rude, I think you both make a cute couple!"

"Shut up!" Akari yelled while they walked out the bookstore, her face was flashing crimson.

Kuniko could only laugh and scooted away from Akari when she made an attempt to hit her. She turned back towards the glass window again and wondered if she should get Touya a present for succeeding so well in his examinations. He was after all a great friend and he did help her a lot in her math subject.

"Day dreaming of Shindou-kun again?" Kuniko teased.

"I am not!" Akari cried heatedly.

No one knew that she knew Touya personally and she had no intentions on telling anyone. Besides, she wouldn't know how Hikaru would react if he knew that his closest friend, and don't to mention the girl that he grew up with was in friendly terms with his greatest rival.

"I wonder when you and Shindou-kun will start having a smooching section!" Kuniko sang, teasingly. Her voice broke Akari out of her thoughts.

Turning to Kuniko angrily, she made another move to hit her but she started running off. Like two little girls, both of them laughing and shouting while they ran down the sidewalk through the crowd.

It had been sometimes since they met during the summer holidays. He had been always been busy preparing for GO examination. So their meeting days had not been so frequent and when winter comes, it will be too cold to meet in the park.

To get a present for Touya was the only thing Akari thought that it was appropriate, ever since he started tutoring her math; she had been doing really well in class.

It could be a thank you gift and a congratulation gift! Akari thought to herself with a smile.

That will be great!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Touya had only failed one GO examination for not attending it. That summer had been a strange summer with a mysterious God of GO lurking around in the net. No one knew who he was and Touya had only been disappointed when he tried to find out

Sitting before his computer staring out the window, Touya's mind wondered off to Akari. It had been a long summer and a long GO Pro Examination that stretched endlessly towards autumn and then winter. Now, school winter break was almost over too. He hadn't seen Akari much ever since the Examination started, but Akari had improved on her math subject tremendously, he wondered that if she would still need him to tutor her.

Touya pulled the drawer of his desk opened and looked into a white cotton handkerchief. He picked it up gently. He remembered that day when Akari gave him this handkerchief. He had no idea why he didn't return it to her. He had studied the handkerchief many times, and he had noticed a small stitched initial embroidered at a corner of the handkerchief; F.A

It's time to meet her again soon after winter break.

The thought brought a small smile to Touya's face. Even if he was disappointed about not finding out who the player was playing in the internet, he still had someone who looked forward to seeing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"GOOD MORNING!"

Akari opened her eyes slowly and reached over to the side table for her clock. She groaned at the time showed on her alarm clock.

"Neechan, it's six in the morning, what the hell?" Akari grumbled and pulled the blanket over her head. "It's Sunday today! I don't wake up till noon!"

"I know, but today I want you to come shopping with me!" Akane grinned, went over to her bed and grabbed her blanket. With a strong tug she pulled the blanket totally off the bed.

Akari curled into a ball when the coldness of the room hit her warm body.

"We can shop in the afternoon!" Akari mumbled sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She was reaching for the blanket again but Akane snatched it away.

"The problem is we are going to Nagoya to shop!"

There was a small battle between the two sisters, tugging on the blanket. Akane using all her strength and with one strong yank, Akari fell over the bed with blanket.

"EHHHHH!"

"Get dressed quickly!"

"Why Nagoya?" Akari asked rubbing her sore back where she had landed pretty hard on the wooden floor.

"There is a huge sale today," Akane winked at her sister. "My friends are all busy today, so I decided that you should come with me."

"I am busy too," Akari frowned.

"I've checked with Hikaru-kun and mother, you are not going anywhere today."

"As the matter of fact, I have GO class today and I never said that I was going with Hikaru."

"Skip it," Akane waved her head absently. "One class won't hurt! Be ready in half an hour's time."

She was already leaving Akari's room without waiting for her answer.

"You are unbelievable, neechan." Akari mumbled under her breath angrily.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

YAWN!

Akari covered her mouth with the back of her hand while she struts wobbly behind her sister in the big city of Nagoya. In the condition that she was extremely sleepy and tired, Akari didn't have the mood to shop for anything. However, she perked up slightly when she saw a book stand at the street selling literature books. A book on display caught her attention.

"Neechan, wait for a moment!" Akari said walking over to the stand to pick it up.

"What is it Akari…" Akane asked slightly impatient because she wanted to get her shopping done, so that they can return to Tokyo before night fall.

Akari picked the book of her interest with a small smile on her face. This will make a good gift for Touya.

"The Master of Go?" Akane read the title out aloud. "You are using this book for literature class now?"

"Iie," Akari passed the book to the sales attendant to get it wrapped. "It's for a friend."

"Hikaru?"

"It is none of your concern neechan." Akari snapped.

"Ne… who is it for?"

"I am not telling."

"Come on…"

"No…"

Her sister's pestering went on and on but Akari remained as stubborn as she could and kept her mouth shut.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Winter break ended…

It was pretty cold to wait around in the park, but that was their usual meeting place and Touya seemed to prefer meeting Akari at the park than any other place too. He was first to arrive that afternoon and Akari was being slightly late. They had agreed to meet again after their winter break ended, but Akari seemed to be late and Touya wondered if she remembered their meeting. He pulled his jacket tighter to remain warm and waited by the park table where they always did their homework. Touya thought of catching up with his literature homework before their end of term examination begins.

Next April, Akari and he will be second year in Junior High School. End of term examinations were usually very important to get into good classes in Kaio Junior High and Touya always cared about his grades besides improving on his GO. Furthermore, in April it will also be the ceremony for officially stepping into the word of professional GO players. At that time, Touya knew he will be caught with plenty of matches and even wondered if he had time to have these small extra studying sections with Akari.

While Touya scanned the deadly quiet park and trees bare from leaves, he heard running footsteps approaching towards him. He turned to see Akari running towards him, slightly out of breath and a huge brown and black, German Shepard dog in front of her, running ahead of her in extreme speed. Touya took sometime to realized that the dog was running towards him too. Before he could move away that huge dog, it jumped on him and he nearly fell off the park bench.

"NO! Tutu...!" Akari cried out in surprise, pulling onto the dog's leash.

Touya was trying his best to avoid being lick by the face while Akari took all her strength to pull the dog away. Finally, the dog Akari had called Tutu calmed down and sat next to Touya, wagging its tail and looking really contented.

On the other hand, Touya looked rather disgusted having to have his face licked by the dog. He was rubbing his face vigorously on the sleeves of his winter jacket.

"Gomen Touya-kun!" Akari rushed over to him in panic. "Tutu never really acts that way with strangers… I think Tutu really likes you! Let me help you."

Touya blushed slightly when Akari took out a handkerchief and start wiping his face gently.

"Are you alright?" Akari asked after she finished cleaning his face.

"Uh… er… yeah…" Touya fumbled slightly in his speech and quickly turned away from Akari's eyes.

Akari inclined her head, looking slightly confused at his behaviour.

"I am so sorry I am late today." Akari explained after a short silence passed between them. "I had to bring Tutu to the vet for his monthly checkup and his yearly injections are also due. So it took up some of my time! Gomen!"

"No it is alright." Touya turned to her with a smile. "I didn't wait that long."

"By the way…" Akari grinned. "Congratulations, I heard you pass your Pro Examinations!"

"Arigatou," Touya smiled.

"Here," Akari fumbled slightly with the chain and her backpack. "I got something for you."

"Huh?"

"A congratulation gift…!" Akari finally pulled out the nicely wrapped book she got in Nagoya. "Here…"

"You shouldn't have…" Touya was astounded at her thoughtfulness was rather speechless.

"Iie," Akari handed the gift out to him. "It is only a small thing to do for a friend."

"Arigatou…."

"So, you will have to try even harder from now on!" Akari winked. "I am trying hard in my path in the School GO club and you in your world of professional GO players!"

"Hai," Touya nodded but somehow, he still felt rather disappointed about not having anyone his age to challenge with. It will be pretty boring.

"Are you going to open the gift?"

"Oh," Touya eyes widened for a moment and looked down at the present in his hand. His mind had drifted off again. "Right…."

Akari went around the table and took a seat before Touya while he tore the wrappings away. He held up the literature book, The Master of GO in his hand, slightly amazed. He turned back to Akari who was cupping her face with both her palms, elbow leaning on the table, looking at him with a small smile on her face.

"I thought you may like to read about Honinbou Shusaku, the best Go master in History."

"I do arigatou…" Touya smiled.

"Moh, stop thanking me." Akari frowned slightly, but it didn't last for long as her cheerful smile was on her face again. "Anyways, let's start on our homework?"

"Hmm…" Touya nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Akari looked up the night sky and sighed. She was sitting on the roof outside the window to her room, enjoying the quietness and stillness of the night. She still remembered after school, during the GO meeting, Hikaru broke out the news of wanting to become an Insei. So that he could become a Professional Player like Touya. It was such unpredictable news Akari was pretty stunned. Everyone in the club was. Mitani Yuuki however, took the news really harshly and decided to quit the club.

Akari sighed again.

The quiet atmosphere was soon interrupted when Akari heard a 'thud' of something landing on the edge of the roof. She turned to look and saw Hikaru had placed a wooded plank from his house roof towards hers. A small smiled appeared on her face. Ever since they were young, Hikaru had always come over to her roof top that way. They had sat next to each other counting stars when they were little. Akari remembered they were very good friends, but somehow during the growing up stage Hikaru grew more distance away from her.

"Akari…" Hikaru climbed over and sat next to her. "I am sorry about today."

"Iie, it is your dreams and goal… I can't stop you from that." Akari replied and turned back towards the sky. "Hikaru, do you remember the last time when we actually sit here together?"

"Yeah we were at elementary school." Hikaru replied. "We were counting stars when a shooting star appeared."

"Both of us made a wish…" Akari chuckled.

"Yup to support each others dreams and goal no matter what happened."

"Hai, I didn't forget Hikaru." Akari smiled slightly sadly. "You will be busy being an Insei now and I know we will hardly see each other. But I will be always encouraging you."

"Arigatou Akari…" Hikaru grinned. "I know I can count on you. You are always a very good friend."

"Hai…" Akari turned away from him sadly and whispered. "I am always a friend to you and never more than that…"

"Did you say something Akari?"

"Iie," Akari turned back to him with a cheerful smile plastered on her face. "Ganbatte yo!"

"YOSH!" Hikaru punched the air. "I will show that Touya I am capable."

Akari smiled and nodded. "Hai!"

"Right about Mitani…." Hikaru asked his voice laced with concern, remembering how Mitani had said he will leave the club if he did.

"Don't worry, we will get him back to the GO club." Akari replied enthusiastically. "Besides, the next school tournament I will be entering since we have enough players! Kuniko-chan and Kaneko-san said they will join!"

"Ah… you are for real?" Hikaru answered in a rather disbelieving tone.

"What is with that attitude?" Akari frowned, not liking Hikaru dubious of her skills. "I will enter and I am getting good!"

"Really…" Hikaru still looked doubtful as he scratched the side of his cheek.

"Don't make me push you off the roof!" Akari shouted.

"Oyasumi!" Hikaru quickly said and headed for the plank. "I will see you in school tomorrow!"

"AH!" Akari cried furiously. "Hikaru no BAKA!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was like usual, every morning when Akari and her older sister will be having their breakfast together at the dining table. Their father will be off to work by that time. Since Akari and Akane's mother was a freelance editor of a teen magazine, she will be out too if she was called to work. So that morning, it was only Akari and Akane at the table having breakfast together. Akari will be reading some magazine or newspaper while she has breakfast and Akane will be checking out her makeover on a small compact mirror.

"Usoh!" Akari cried out, knocking over her glass of apple juice. The content spilled all over the table and Akane had to jump back from the liquid that was dripping over her side of the table. "I can't believe this!"

"Akari, be careful over the table!" Akane shouted angrily. "I nearly need to go change my school uniform again!"

Akari frowned at the article in her hands; Touya Akira had lost in the Beginner Dan Series.

School was drag and GO meetings became boring when Hikaru and Mitani had stopped coming. Akari sighed in frustration over those boys who decide whatever they want, without even caring what other thinks and feel. Since, Touya was busy with Go discussion after school; Akari didn't need to meet him at the park.

That night after Akari had done all her homework, finished her over night dinner that her mother had prepared the night before because she was staying out late for work that night and wouldn't be home in time to prepare dinner, Akari pulled Tutu out for a night stroll. Akane was in her room blasting her music as usual and Akari thought she needed some fresh air. While she walked out the house and looked up at Hikaru's window, she could see no light flashing out and she knew that Hikaru must be still at the GO Institute for his Insei lessons.

Not knowing, how long she had walked or how far she had gone to, Akari found herself at the usual park she and Touya had their meetings. She took a deep breath and frowned.

"What the hell?" She whispered to herself. "After thinking I won't be here, I ended up here anyways."

Tutu was struggling in Akari's leash wanting to run free in the park. Smiling slightly at her dog, Akari knelt down to unleash him and Tutu bounded into the park happily. Since Akari couldn't see anyone in the park, it was alright to let her dog roam free for a while. Moreover, Tutu wasn't a dangerous dog; he will never do anything to harm anyone, though he could be really playful.

Akari took a sit by the bench park and was about to travel off to la-la land when someone's scream interrupted her daydreaming. She quickly turned around to see Tutu had jumped on someone again and that someone was laying on the ground with her dog on top of him and practically licking all over that person.

"TUTU STOP!" Akari cried out in alarm running to safe the poor victim of Tutu's licking sections.

Finally after some effort and struggles Akari pulled Tutu away from the poor person who she noted as a boy because the long khakis he was wearing. Akari knelt down next to him and looked down.

"Are you alright?" Akari asked and her eyes widened even more by surprised when she saw who it was. "Touya-kun?"

"I thought that voice was familiar and dog…" Touya grimace in pain when he sat up slowly. He had fell back rather harshly on the ground and the dog leapt at him. "You said Tutu likes me very much? I am sorry to say I don't think I could like him very much."

Akari laughed taking out her handkerchief and started cleaning his face for him and again Touya blushed. He was glad that the park was rather dark and Akari wouldn't be able to see him blushing.

"Gomen, Tutu really doesn't act like this with strangers." Akari chuckled. "So I think he really likes you. You will get use to him soon."

"I don't think I will get used to him throwing me to the ground like that every time he sees me."

"Anyways, why are you doing here?" Akari asked after she finished cleaning the dirt and Tutu's drool on Touya's face. "It is pretty late now."

"The question goes to you too…" Touya replied and stood up. He looked down at Akari and held out his hand towards her. "It is not safe for you to be going around at night."

"I just came out to bring Tutu for a walk." Akari explained, took his hand and Touya pulled her up to her feet. "Besides I always take Tutu out for night walks. Today I just wondered off a bit too far. So why are you here?"

"This place is peaceful, I came here to think." Touya replied rather shortly. He had been thinking about Hikaru being an Insei since Ogata shown him. He didn't planned to tell Akari that since Hikaru and her were very good friends. "Let me walk you home."

"Tutu is with me, I am sure I will be safe."

"I insist," Touya smiled gently.

Akari smiled in returned and nodded. "Ok then…"

Their journey was somewhat quiet while they walked together with Tutu bouncing ahead of them but he couldn't go far because Akari had leashed him back again. Akari was still itching to ask him about the Beginner Dan Series but she didn't have the courage to ask something so dreadful. Touya had lost the game and Akari was very sure that he wouldn't want to be reminded on it.

"You seemed very quiet today." Touya said softly, breaking the ice.

"Nar, it's nothing…" Akari replied equally softly.

Touya raised an eyebrow looking at her. She was acting strange today. What had happened?

"You know, if something is bothering you, I don't mind listening." Touya continued gently.

"Well, I read the papers today and saw your match in the Beginner Dan Series…" Akari whispered with her head down while they walked on. "Ano, are you alright?"

Touya was slightly speechless and taken aback for a while. If his intuition wasn't wrong, Akari was worried about him? Very slowly a small smiled appeared. Akari really cared about her friends a lot. He knew but very vaguely that Akari liked Hikaru. He had seen them together before when he went to their school to look for Hikaru. Somehow, he knew about Akari's feelings towards Hikaru. But with Akari being worried for him, really made Touya happy. Even though, he knew that Akari was worried about him as a friend. He was still happy.

"It is the first match and fighting with the Ouza is sure tough but I won't give up." Touya replied still smiling gently. "You don't have to worry so much. I will show you from now on, not to fail in single match."

Akari turned to him with wide eyes.

Touya was still smiling at her and finally Akari grinned and nodded.

"Hai, ganbatte yo, Touya-kun."

At last, she is smiling cheerfully again, Touya thought contented. This smiling face suit Akari better than the solemn and worried one.

They reached Akari's house soon and she turned to Touya smiling cheerfully.

"Arigotou for walking me home Touya-kun." Akari bowed. "I hope I didn't trouble you at all."

"It was my pleasure, Fujisaki-san." Touya bowed in returned.

"Ja matta-ne." Akari raised a hand to wave, waiting for Touya to leave before she will head into her house.

"Ja," Touya turned to leave.

However, Touya suddenly stopped abruptly when he saw the name plate on the wall of another house next to Akari's. His eyes widened at the name and his hands clutched into fists at his sides. Very slowly, he turned back to Akari who was still by the gate looking rather stunned at his behaviour.

"Touya-kun, what is wrong?"

"Shindou Hikaru is your neighbour?" Touya asked heatedly.

Akari nodded. "We are neighbours since we were very young."

"I see," Touya turned away and begin walking off. "You better head in the house before you catch a cold."

Akari was still shocked at Touya's behaviour remained standing by her gate. What had happened? Why did Touya looked so angry when he saw Hikaru's family name plate? Not able to get any answers, Akari finally returned back to her house and up her room with Tutu at her wake. She changed into her pajama and dropped on her bed feeling confused at Touya's attitude. Tutu jumped up on her bed too and nuzzled next to her. She patted his head absentmindedly.

"What is wrong?" Akari wondered. "I hope I didn't say anything to offend Touya-kun."

She didn't know that Touya was actually furious for loosing out to Hikaru at one thing, to be in her heart, knowing that Akari always holds Hikaru dear in her heart. He knew that they were in the same school and now also knowing that they were neighbours, it really got Touya annoyed that Hikaru could see Akari without any difficulty and he had to always think of ways to meet her again.

Tsuzukeru

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well, this I started my story in the time of their Junior High School, I prefer to go along with the storyline in the anime. Even I didn't put up any spoilers, those who had watched the anime before, would see the links of the circumstances from this chapter to the events in the anime. I hope I didn't bore anyone with this idea and hope you enjoy this fic.

Thank you everyone for reading!


	7. Come Back to the Club

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hikaru No Go

Thanks those does who had reviewed, ashwing101:P, tsubame-chan and Fghting Dreamer Naruto.

Anyways, the name of the dog I gave Akari is actually a chinese name. Its Hokkien and it is actually the name of my dog I used to have. A Maltese... he passed away two years ago of weak heart. Since I couldn't think of any Japanese name to give the dog... I ended up with Tutu... the name I gave my dog instead... ;D

OK, hope everyone enjoyed their New Year.

This is the new chapter...

**Chapter 7: Come Back To the Club**

It was a new school term in April and there was a new member joining the Haze Junior High GO Club. Tsutsui Kimihiro had finally graduated from Junior High and was on his way to High School. After a heart warming gathering at the school front yard and bit Tsutsui, the GO Club founder and first member of the club good bye, Akari promised herself to try her best to keep this GO Club active. No matter what she will make sure to keep everyone united.

After school, Akari and Kuniko were almost out of breath running on the busy sidewalk in full speed. They had to dodge people coming their way carefully and in the mean time, try not to loose sight of the orange head before them. Mitani was trying to avoid Akari at all cost and Akari was trying to get him back to the GO Club again.

"Akari-chan… it's enough…" Kuniko gasped behind her.

"No, Mitani-kun has to come back!" Akari cried out in exasperation.

"I mean, I can't run anymore…" Kuniko wheezed but kept on running behind Akari.

In such a haste, Akari missed dodging someone who suddenly came into her way and both of them collided harshly. They fell to the ground ungracefully and rather awkwardly.

"Akari-chan!" Kuniko cried out in alarm when she saw Akari falling over with that stranger.

With her eyes closed and holding her nose, Akari winced in pain.

"Fujisaki-san?"

That voice sounded familiar, as Akari thought and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Touya before her, with a slight stain of embarrassment on his face. Then Akari realized that she was sitting on the ground with her legs sprawl opened. She blushed and quickly pressed them together.

"Not again!" Akari cried out furiously, gripping on the edge of her skirt tightly. To think Touya always was able to see her in a mess and not to mentioned, her underwear again! She groaned in annoyance inwardly.

"Again?" Kuniko asked stepping up the two fallen figures on the ground. "What do you mean again?"

"AH!" Akari screamed and stood up abruptly. "I lost him! I lost him!"

"Don't worry I saw where he went." Kuniko said calmly.

"Lost who?" Touya asked standing up too and brushing his pants gently.

"Someone we need to be in the School GO Club." Akari answered quickly. "Where did he go Kuniko-chan?"

"Over there…"

"Right, why are you here Touya-kun?" Akari suddenly asked. She looked like for the first time it dawn to her that she ran into Touya.

"My GO salon is here…" Touya pointed out to a building next to them.

"Oh…" Akari and Kuniko looked up the building and for a moment Mitani was forgotten. "AH…"

When they remembered about him again, Kuniko was dashing off towards the street, she said she saw where Mitaini had gone. Akari turned to Touya apologetically.

"Gomen Touya-kun I can't stay and chat… got work to do!" Akari said in a rush and dashed off after Kuniko.

"Fujisaki-san… I would advice you don't to go over there!" Touya cried out when he saw her running after her friend towards the dangerous part of Tokyo City. "Damn…"

Touya was torn between going to have his usual GO lessons he held out today; teaching his guest and going after those girls. His lessons were held only twice a week after school and it was important and because of this lesson, he didn't meet Akari at the park that day. He was so surprised to have bump into her in the streets like this. Then seeing her running head long into danger with her friend, made him really annoyed. Why does Akari always have to be so reckless? Clutching his hands into fists at his sides, Touya finally tore after those girls. He wouldn't let both girls; one was Akari, a girl who he can't take his mind off and her friend being in danger.

* * *

Akari and Kuniko were rather perplexed when they stood among some older teenagers that may be from High School cheering and shouting. They were standing by the stands over looking a small Go-cart stadium. Kuniko quickly grabbed onto Akari's arm with both hands when an older boy stumbled over them. At first that older boy didn't see them, but when he got his footing again, he noticed Akari and smiled at her. 

"Ne, what brought you little girls here?"

"I am looking for someone…" Akari mumbled over the roaring sounds of Go-carts and voices.

"I can't hear you if you don't speak up." The older boy sang.

"Never mind," Akari shook her head and was about to walk away when the older boy held her back. Kuniko hid behind Akari, shutting her eyes tight. Akari could only glare. "Let go!"

"I am talking to you!" The older boy sneered, gripping onto one of Akari's arm.

"And she said let go." Suddenly Touya appeared and was gripping the older boy's hand that was holding onto Akari.

Akari had never seen Touya that way before, his eyes flashed dangerously as if of a dragon. She could only gape at his expression. She always encountered Touya in his sweet and gentle side. This was the first time ever he saw Touya looking like that. Maybe, this was the second time. The first time, she saw him looking like this was when he was playing GO in the school GO tournament with Hikaru last year.

That was his 'GO expression'…. Akari thought silently. He doesn't use that expression for anything else except when he is really angry or filled with determination to do something.

Touya maybe still in junior high and the older boy may be a first year in high school and even of the age difference, Touya could not loose out in height with the older boy. Akari realized that Touya had grown pretty tall in his second year of Junior High school. Akari could only stare at him.

He is somewhat good looking… Akari thought but as soon as that thought came into her mind, she shook it away but it didn't stop her from still staring at him.

The older boy loosing out in Touya's intense glare, back away quietly. When he was out of sight, Touya turned to Akari angrily. He didn't know whether to hug her with relieve that she was alright or shout at her for a reckless behaviour. But he wasn't able to do any of those sorts when he saw the way Akari was looking at him. Was that admiration? His thoughts were somehow interrupted when Akari's friend spoke.

"Ano, you are that boy we met earlier…"

"Hai, I am Touya Akira." Touya turned to Akari's friend who was studying him rather curiously.

"Ah, I know who you are." Kuniko smiled, she remembered Akari spoke of him in the bookstore last winter and his picture was on a magazine cover. "Tsuda Kuniko, yoroshku…"

"Same here…" Touya returned that smile and his stern exterior calmed down.

Their introduction was cut short when Akari yelled over the crowd. "MITANI-KUN!"

The orange head, who was near the tracks turned up to look at Akari with surprise. Kuniko and Touya did the same too at her sudden outburst. Mitani was about to walk away again when Akari tore after him. She pushed her way through the crowd and very determined to reach him at all course.

"Ah, Akari-chan!" Kuniko cried out. "Wait up!"

Touya nearly groaned with frustration and followed suit. He helped Kuniko to clear the way since she was next to him, while Akari was far ahead of them. It was only polite to help the girl and Touya had always been brought up in such a manner. He wouldn't leave Kuniko alone. Only if he could be in front with Akari to help her but she was slightly difficult to reach in such a crowded place. That had caused Touya unable to move as fast as he wanted to.

Finally, Akari reached a clearing where Mitani was trying to run off again but Akari grabbed onto his arm and yanked him back. She was tired, hungry and very very furious that Mitani put her and Kuniko through this.

"Mitani-kun, stop running away!" Akari shouted at him. "I know you want to play GO and you didn't want to leave in the first place! So come back to the club!"

"Who said that I wanted to play?" Mitani replied stubbornly.

"Hikaru no longer comes to the science lab, so just come back!" Akari continued pleadingly. "We just recruited a new member; a first year and he plays fairly well too. Then with you in the club, the boys will be able to play in this coming School Tournament!"

"So I heard from Natsume…" Mitani said grudgingly. "He was in my class this morning begging me to return!"

"Just come back!" Akari repeatedly again, her voice no longer harsh but gentle and kind. "We need you in the club. You are the best we have! You can teach us with your knowledge in GO."

"Mitani-kun, Akari-chan is right, we need you," Kuniko added in. She and Touya had finally made it towards them.

"You know Fujisaki, you are hurting my arm." Mitani said in a monotone voice.

Akari looked down and saw that she was still gripping onto Mitani's arm harshly. She quickly let go.

"Gomen…"

"I have a deal," Mitani smirked slightly. "I will challenge you a round of Go-cart."

"EH!" Kuniko cried out with surprised.

Akari frowned and stared at Mitani with determination flashing in her eyes.

"If you win, I'll come back." Mitani smirked at Kuniko's shock expression and Akari's angry one.

"Mitani-kun, don't do this to Akari-chan!" Kuniko begged.

"Fine!" Akari cut Kuniko off putting her hand up to stop Kuniko from talking. "I will do it."

Touya nearly fell over at Akari's answer. She was being reckless again! Touya really felt like strangling her now. Why can't she be more cautious about her well being!

"Akari-chan, we are talking about go-cart!" Kuniko turned to Akari who was fuming from head to foot. "You can't possibly be able to challenge Mitani-kun! I heard he is really good in this sport."

"I had tried this before once with my sister last summer." Akari explained. "It is no big deal really. So don't worry. I will get Mitani back into the club."

She turned to Kuniko and smiled reassuringly. Slowly she looked up at Touya who was frowning at her. She smiled wearily.

"I will be fine really…" Akari told him.

Touya remained silent. He knew that no matter what he say or tell Akari, her mind will be set on it. She will not listen to him. Touya turned to the boy who Akari had called Mitani, looking as if he would kill him immediately to put Akari in such a situation. Why can't he just agree and go back to the club. Besides, he didn't understand why Akari was so anxious to get him back either.

He watched Akari and Mitani walked away to the tracks and Kuniko stood next to him looking anxious and holding both her hands together, like she was praying.

"Ano, Tsuda-san, why does Fujisaki-san wants this guy to return to the GO Club so badly?"

"Mitani-kun is the best player we had." Kuniko explained. "Since Shindou-kun left the club, Mitani-kun was so angry he quit the club too. He was angry because Shindou-kun was the one who had recruited him in the place and then Shindou-kun decided to leave to become an Insei."

"But does that bother Fujisaki-san so much?"

"Akari-chan is trying her best to keep the Club together." Kuniko continued. "This club Tsutsui sempai had brought it up with his own hands with the help of Shindou-kun, Akari-chan doesn't want to see it fail just because Mitani-kun is too stubborn. Besides, Haze Junior High is not famous for its GO Club. So, it is very difficult to sustain it. Every new semester, very limited students will join. This year there is only one new member. We don't have a sensei either and Mitani-kun is the best player we had. He was like a sensei to us."

Touya blinked and turned back to Akari. So that was why she was so determined on getting the best player back. He watched Akari got behind the wheel of the Go-cart and put on a helmet that had a visor. She ignored the visor anyways and got her helmet buckled. She placed both hands on the wheel, ready for the race.

"Besides," Kuniko turned to Touya and smiled. "Akari-chan is also stubborn in her own ways."

"I can see that…" Touya mumbled while watching Akari, unable to tear his gaze away from her. "But to risk getting hurt, I really don't agree it is a good idea."

"Akari-chan will do anything for a friend," Kuniko said. "Besides this GO Club was also founded by Shindou-kun. He had recruited and helped Tsutsui-sempai to build the club up. Akari was there all those time. She knew how hard it was to get Mitani-kun into the club. I guess she didn't want Shindou-kun hard work going to a waste."

Touya nearly grimace at that name. It was Shindou Hikaru again that Akari was doing this for.

"Besides Akari-chan had come to love GO very much too, she wouldn't want to see the school go club going down the drain."

Touya turned to Kuniko with surprised. He somewhat became slightly happier that Akari may not be doing this for Hikaru but for herself. Another thing that surprised him was, Akari liked to play GO. That was something he didn't know. Why didn't she mention it before? Soon, his thoughts were disrupted when Kuniko started cheering and jumping.

"GO Akari-chan go!"

Touya turned back to the tracks anxiously, the race had already begun.

Mitani had a head start but Akari wasn't that far back either. Touya was pretty amazed that Akari could control the GO cart pretty well. She may not be as good as Mitani since Touya felt his heart dropping to the ground while he watched her skidded around a sharp bent. Kuniko who was standing next to Touya had her eyes covered with both hands when Akari nearly went off the tracks. However, Akari got back into her lane swiftly.

The crowd was cheering as the race went on. Akari was coming even closer to Mitani now. Touya had a gut feeling that Akari must be so determine to get him back into the club to do anything. Even if she had to get herself hurt. His hands were clutched into fists the entire time at his side while he watched how Akari tried to overtake Mitani.

"Come on Akari-chan…." Touya could only vaguely hear Kuniko's little chats as she muttered continuously next to him.

At the very last minute, Touya saw Akari accelerated towards the finishing line overtaking Mitani who wasn't prepared for her last minute attack. But as soon as she out beat Mitani and crossed the finishing line, Akari braked sharply. Due to that, her Go-cart skidded three hundred and sixty degrees before it stopped.

Touya's eyes bulged while Kuniko cried out in alarmed. Both of them ran down towards the track to Akari immediately when they didn't see her move.

Akari hit her forehead on the wheels when she jammed brake the last minute. She felt the go-cart spin though she was already feeling dizzy from hitting her head earlier, so that didn't bother her. Seeing as she was feeling lightheaded, Akari remained really still in her seat. She could hear cheers roaring in the distance and someone calling her distinctively in the background. Finally, very slowly Akari got out the go-cart, slightly wobbly.

Her feet were still shaking from the ordeal of the race. She had not done something this dangerous before as to race a go-cart for real. The last time when she was with her sister, it was only a friendly race on the tracks. She turned towards the crowd and saw Touya and Kuniko running towards her. Mitani was standing nearby looking rather annoyed.

"Akari-chan, are you alright?" Kuniko asked anxiously.

"Never do that again!" Touya exclaimed without a second thought.

Akari and Kuniko turned to him rather astounded at his outburst and he blushed slightly. A small smile gradually crept into Akari's face and she nodded.

"I think I don't need to anymore." She said to him and turned to Mitani. "Hey, Mitani-kun! A deal is a deal! I see you tomorrow in the science lab after school."

"Whatever," Mitani answered in an uncaring voice but smirked at her.

Akari smiled and very slowly closed her eyes. She felt her feet feeling rather weak all of a sudden. Her body was like feather, while she felt her body titling forward and everything was oblivious to her. Touya caught Akari in his arms when he saw her toppling over. Kuniko was frantic and Touya did the only thing that he could think of. He carried Akari up in his arms and brought her over to the benches at the sidelines.

"Akari-chan!" Kuniko cried. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"She should be alright," Touya said as he set her on one of the bench gently. "I think there is bump on her head."

"I'll go get some ice!" Kuniko said running off.

"She must have hit her head when she jammed brake the go-cart that way." Mitani explained standing close to them. "The impact must have thrown her forward."

Touya glared at him. He was thinking of saying something harsh but stopped himself when he had second thoughts. He didn't want to be blamed if Mitani suddenly back out of the club because he said something rude to him. Besides, Akari would hate him if that ever happened. Mitani didn't feel threatened at the way Touya was looking at him but merely just stood casually next to the bench Akari was laying on. There was pretty uncomfortable silence and Touya was glad that Kuniko came back again with a bag of ice.

"The coolness will help with the swelling." Kuniko said, while she held the bag of ice on Akari's forehead.

Touya stood next to Kuniko and waited as patiently as possible for Akari to open her eyes. When he saw some movements on her eyelids, he bent over to look at her.

Akari's eyes fluttered slightly and gradually opened. The first person that came into her view was Touya looking down at her anxiously. With that view, Akari's eyes flew wide opened and she sat up immediately.

"Itai…" Akari winced and placed her hand on her forehead. "What happened?"

"You fainted Akari-chan." Kuniko said. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah…." Akari nodded, swinging her legs off the bench and looked up at Touya apologetically. "Gomen, I caused you so much trouble."

"You should be more careful Fujisaki!" Touya replied, sternly but there were hints of warmness in his voice. "Hurting yourself would make everyone worry about you."

"Gomen…." Akari looked rather gloomy for causing so much trouble for everyone.

"Why are you so miserable?" Mitani asked nearby and looking bored. "You got me back to the GO Club didn't you?"

Akari's eyes widened whilst the whole event that happened that day, gradually coming back to her. She stood up abruptly and turned to Kuniko a smile appearing on her face gradually.

"I won the race? Didn't I?" Akari had totally forgotten about it.

"You didn't realize that?" Mitani asked incredulously.

"I did it!" Akari hugged Kuniko who hugged her back. "Yatta-ne…!"

Touya was pretty surprised at Akari's sudden changed of mood but he didn't mind. He rather looked at Akari cheerful self than the gloomy expression she had on earlier. She must have forgotten she won the race. But now, knowing that she got Mitani back, she was jumping with her friend before his eyes. Touya couldn't help but smile. This girl before him was always full of surprises.

* * *

"Ano, Touya-kun you shouldn't have to walk me back." Akari said looking rather shy. 

Mitani had agreed to walk Kuniko home since it was getting pretty late and Touya volunteered willingly to take Akari home.

"Iie, I don't mind." Touya replied. "Besides, you are hurt and its best to have someone chaperone you home."

"Arigatou," Akari said softly, her head looking down.

Akari couldn't understand why she was blushing at his presence. However, she came to a conclusion that she was embarrass because she had trouble and caused so much problems for Touya that day. As soon as that conclusion came into her head, Akari agreed to it immediately. That was it; there is no special meaning to it. Akari stole a glance at Touya next to her. He had a collected way while he walks. Besides that, he had a cool and composed appearance that made him look like a prince. Akari took a deep breath and quickly turned away. Nope, Hikaru was her prince and no one else. Her thoughts were however interrupted when Touya groaned softly. Then she heard a distance female voice calling out behind them.

"Aki-chan! I knew I would be able to find you near your Go Salon!"

Akari turned back to look and saw the same girl she met last summer in the amusement park. Touya had tried his very best to avoid her at all course. Akari turned to Touya who looked rather tensed and he didn't bother to turn to look at that girl.

"Do we run?" Akari asked slowly and uncertainly.

"Yes," Touya replied at once and grabbed Akari's hand in his. It would be a death wish to let Kumiko come near him.

They dashed down the road together as quickly as they could. Akari could still hear the girl calling for Touya with that silly nickname she had given him. She couldn't help it but smiled. Touya who was busy trying to get away, didn't notice that Akari was about to burst out laughing. Without any warning, Touya dragged Akari into a small deserted bookshop and hid behind a tall bookshelf. They could hear Kumiko running passed still calling for Touya and her voice gradually became fainter.

"Pst…" Akari had her free hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"Don't…" Touya muttered in embarrassment.

Akari may not realized this since she was busy trying to suppressed her laughter but Touya was still holding her hand. Touya on the other hand was wondering to drop her hand or continue holding onto it. It felt rather nice holding her like this. He watched her silently as she tried to calm her mirth.

"Did you say that she was in your school?" Akari asked after she calmed down. She looked up at him and wiped some tears away from her eyes with her free hand. "How did you manage to avoid her all the time when you go to school?"

"I have my ways and besides, I am hardly at school caused of Go matches and since my Oteai matches had started, I had been really busy too."

"Oteai?"

"They are matches to calculate how many dans you can achieve." Touya tried to put it in a term where Akari may understand.

"I see." Akari nodding her head, though still not quite understanding it.

There was silence between the both of them as they both stood close to one another with Touya's hand still clasped over Akari's. Akari was peeping over the shelf to see if the coast was clear, while Touya watched her intently. He enjoyed Akari's presence even when no one was talking; there was never awkwardness or uncomfortable feelings between the both of them. Nonetheless, this silence was disturbed when they heard a growling sound. Akari blushed when her stomach growled cause of hunger. She turned to Touya who in turned were trying to suppressed his mirth. Akari pouted slightly.

"I guess I deserve that." Akari said, slightly flustered.

"That is always a saying never to laugh at someone because you may get the same treatment." Touya smiled at her. "Let's go somewhere to eat?"

"Hai," Akari nodded and smiled. "I think I could eat a whole horse right now!"

"Really?" Touya asked with his eyes wide whilst he pulled her out the bookstore. "I was thinking of treating you, I hope I brought enough money."

Akari smiled in returned. It was always nice being with Touya. He never mistreats her in any way. She was still oblivious that he was holding her hand while they walked together on the sidewalk to a restaurant. Touya had decided not to let her go since she didn't mention it.

Tsuzukeru

* * *

Well thank you everyone for reading... Akari may be dense in the situation. Since she still really likes Hikaru... her feelings would be confused. Anyways, Touya was beginning to like Akari more as everyone can see in this chapter... I will try to put next chapter up soon. I have finished it but still in the middle of editing it. Sorry for the long wait. 

Any suggestions or comments... don't forget to review!


	8. The Flame of Friendship

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru No Go

Thank you very much to **Fighting Dreamer Naruto, White Alchemist Taya, Ashwing101** and **Rebbi** for taking their time to review. Your support and encouragements are greatly appreciated.

There will be a little Hikaru Akari in later chapters to come... so you may see a bit more of Hikaru from now on.

**Chapter 8: The Flame of Friendship**

Summer holidays came and went. Days had been really lonely for Akari since Hikaru's pro examination had started during the summer and had stretched endlessly towards autumn. It had been a long time since Akari had really talked to Hikaru. As she became more distant from Hikaru, Akari began to look forward to seeing Touya after school. But since Hikaru had started with his pro examination, Touya had been rather quiet and distant himself.

Akari wondered if there was something bothering him. She wondered if he had been so caught up with his matches and worried about it that he became so down and gloomy. One afternoon while they were doing their homework in their usual park, Akari was sitting before him and watching him quietly. When Touya finally noticed that Akari was staring, he blinked with confusion.

"Is there something on my face?" Touya asked surprised.

"Hn…" Akari nodded. "You have a dark look on your face."

"Oh…" Touya looked down his book again. He couldn't very well tell Akari that he had been thinking about Hikaru's results in his pro examinations.

"Is something bothering you lately?" Akari pressed on.

"Not really," Touya replied softly.

"You had been really distracted lately." Akari continued and looked down on her homework again. "If you want to talk about it, I don't mind listening."

Touya smiled. He remembered saying that to her before.

"Ano, have you heard how Shindou is doing in his pro exams?" Touya asked finally.

"Eh?" Akari snapped her head back up again with surprised. "Hikaru?"

"Yeah…" Touya mumbled. He could see his results on the internet every night, but he wanted to know his strength. That was the most important matter to him.

"I don't know," Akari shook her head. "He is not in my class and besides, it had been a long time since he came to the science lab during our Go meetings. The last time he came, he beat Kuniko, Natsume-kun and me in a shot!"

Akari laughed bashfully and added.

"But since I am not really good in GO; it is not surprising that he could beat me so easily."

"What do you think of his strength?" Touya asked. He knew that it would be useless to ask Akari since she may not be able to answer him but he just wanted to know from her point of view.

"I don't know…" Akari replied softly. She was pretty confused and at the same time amazed that Touya was actually asking about Hikaru. "Ano, Touya-kun… are you worried about Hikaru?"

"Eh?" Touya looked at her with surprise, almost knocking his belongings to the ground. "I am… I was… I…"

"I am pretty surprised," Akari grinned. "Hikaru always talked about you when he had the chance. I was wondering if you both would ever be good friends!"

"That would be impossible…" Touya whispered so softly so that Akari didn't hear.

"I guess all I can say is that Hikaru is doing his best. Why are you so concerned, Touya-kun?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I tell you this." Touya answered quietly, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. He was afraid that Akari may be shocked to see his stern expression.

"Well, I wouldn't know if you don't tell me." Akari said.

Touya looked up at Akari for a short while in silence before he decided to tell her about his encounter with Hikaru two years ago.

"Almost two years ago," Touya started his story softly. "Shindou came into my Go Salon and played a game with me. He looked like a beginner at that time, but he beat me in a game. He did so well at the first time so I was pretty surprised that he could play so badly against me in the school GO tournament. I hate to admit this but I was kind of disappointed when I found out."

Akari pondered on what Touya had said for a moment before begun speaking.

"I may not be able to tell you if I think Hikaru has a talent in GO, but Tsutsui-sempai told me once that Hikaru sometimes unleashed a power inside him to surpass his opponent. Maybe Hikaru is also looking for that inner self hidden inside. So, what I can advice is, we have to put more faith in him! There are times when things are unpredictable."

Touya looked up at Akari slowly and smiled gently.

"Besides, Hikaru had always been a baka," Akari added in nonchalantly. "Sometimes, there is luck flowing along with stupid people like this."

Touya knew that Akari didn't mean what she said. She believed that Hikaru will pass the exams and Hikaru will be invincible one day. Somehow, he felt rather miserable to know that she had put so much faith in the person he had always thought as his rival.

"And, I also believe Touya-kun would also keep up your good work." Akari winked at him. "You wouldn't let Hikaru surpass you, right?"

Touya's eyes widened with surprise. He knew Akari was only encouraging and cheering for him to work hard. There was no special meaning to it, but to him those words were very precious and it made Touya rather happy about it. Even Akari had said it as a friend, he was glad that Akari regarded him as her friend. The rest of their meeting was quiet whilst they continue with their homework.

* * *

As weeks went by…. 

"GEEEEEHHHHH!"

Akari sat on her bed shocked, with the alarm clock in both hands. It was a school day for Akari and she had overslept due to some last minute, late-night studying for her test that day. She practically threw her clock to one side and jumped out of her bed.

"I am going to be late!" Akari cried out. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

She remembered her mother saying she was going out early that morning for work. Then her sister had an assignment to finish and had gone to school early to use the library. Akari groaned inwardly. No one was home to wake her up. She got cleaned and changed quickly. She grabbed her bag and was dashing out the house in a hurry. At the same time, she saw Hikaru running out the house too.

"Hikaru?" Akari was slightly surprised to see him.

"Ara, Akari, you are still at home?" Hikaru was pretty astounded to see her. "You are late!"

"That goes to you too." Akari retorted and dashed for the school.

Hikaru followed closed, running after her. They ran together while holding a small conversation.

"It's rare to see you late for school." Hikaru smirked. "I thought the sky had fallen."

"Shut up," Akari snapped. "I overslept because I was up late, studying."

"You have a test?"

"Yes, to get good grades in all test and exams are very important to me." Akari sighed. "Come on we have to hurry!"

"Why you are aiming for such high grade Akari?" Hikaru asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Akari replied rather sadly.

She had set a goal for her future and she was working hard to achieve it. So far, no one knew about this except maybe her sister, Akane. She wanted to tell Hikaru about it too but had second thoughts. She wondered if he laughed at her, like he always did or doubt that she would ever made it. Thinking that it was best to change the subject, Akari brought up Hikaru's Pro examinations.

"By the way, I heard that you had already finished your last Pro Exams last week and passed." Akari said. "Congratulations for becoming a Pro!"

"Arigatou," Hikaru grinned cheerfully. "It is nothing, besides the best thing that ever happened to me is that, last night I got a called from the GO Institute telling me that I will be playing against Touya's father for the Beginner Dan Series."

"EH?" Akari turned to Hikaru flabbergasted. "Touya-kun's father?"

"Yes the Meijin…"

Akari was very shocked to hear Touya's name. She was staring at Hikaru and not at the road. Due to her lack of awareness on where she was going, she tripped on uneven surface. She fell rather harshly on the tar road, flat right on her face. Hikaru's eyes nearly popped out.

"Akari, are you alright?"

Very slowly, Akari sat up with a dazed look on her face. Hikaru knelt down next to her and yelled.

"You're bleeding!"

There was quite a deep gash on Akari's forehead and blood was trickling down towards her face. There was no answer from her because she was still stunned from the impact. Hikaru grabbed her and shook her hard.

"Snap out of it!" Hikaru pulled Akari up to her feet roughly. She obeyed like a puppet. "We have to go the nurse's office. The school isn't far from here! Come on, get up!"

Hikaru still gripped on to Akari's arm while he ushered her to school and straight to the school nurse to get her wound treated. Akari didn't snap out of her dazed stupor until she realized that she had missed her test. She was practically sobbing on her table when she found out. Her test happened to be held on the first period in the morning.

"What am I going to do now?" Akari moaned during break time. "I missed the test!"

She had stayed behind in class with Kuniko during break and was almost in tears knowing that she had missed her test that she had stayed up nearly all night studying for it. Kuniko was sitting before her desk looking rather sorry for her.

"Do you think sensei will give you a make-up test?" Kuniko asked timidly. "I can come with you."

Kuniko didn't know what else to do or say to Akari. She looked like she was really going to cry and Kuniko didn't want to be the one coursing Akari to cry. She knew that Akari hardly cries, in fact knowing her for such a long time, Kuniko had never seen Akari cried before.

"You know how this sensei is like," Akari groaned. "He is always so strict… I wonder if he would ever let me retest."

"Well, you have a wound to prove why you were late." Kuniko said and pointed to Akari's bandaged forehead. "You will never know if you don't try. Look, I will come with you."

"No, it's alright; I will go there by myself." Akari got up finally and left the class.

Akari was pretty devastated whilst she tried her best to explain to the sensei about her accident in the morning. But no matter what she told him, he told her that he wouldn't let her retest. At that point, Akari was really going to cry. Seeing how miserable Akari was, the sensei sighed and gave her another alternative.

"I am going to have another test next week." He told her. "If you are able to get more than eighty percent out of a hundred, I will reconsider giving you a passing grade for the overall.

"But sensei, a passing grade is not enough for me to get the scholarship." Akari protested. "I have to aim for minimum distinction for this subject."

There was a short silence between them before the sensei finally gave in to Akari's pleading eyes.

"Tomorrow during break, come to the staff room. I will make up a different paper for you to retest. This will avoid your classmate from telling you what they had answered today. Good luck."

Akari cheered up immensely and bowed at the sensei.

"Arigatou gosaimasu!"

"Now, go have your break," The sensei shooed her with a small smile on his face.

"Hai," Akari dashed out of the teachers' room.

She ran right into Kuniko standing outside the door to the teachers' room. She looked rather anxious waiting for her and Akari grinned at her cheerfully.

"I got my retest!" Akari squealed.

"That's great!"

Both of them were gripping onto each other's hands, squealing and jumping happily. They forgot that they were right outside the teachers' room. They were making such a loud ruckus that one of the sensei poked his head out the door and looked at them sternly.

"Don't shout in the corridor!"

"Ah, gomen!" The girls uttered together and ran away as fast as they could.

* * *

"Neechan, I will be taking your bike!" Akari called upstairs. "I need to get something at the store for okasan to prepare dinner!" 

"Whatever!" Akane's voice shouted back from upstairs loud and clear.

Akari had just gotten back from school and was still in her school uniform. She didn't bother to change since she was thinking of only changing after she takes a bath. She grabbed her sister's bicycle and started out towards the market. Since, Touya had told her that he will be having an Oteai Match; he may not make it for their usual tutoring section at the park.

It was a serene ride until out of sudden someone ran into her path. Without time to brake, Akari crashed into to a boy in casual clothes and both fell to towards the ground. The bicycle fell on top of Akari rather harshly and she remained still for a while. She had hit her head again. Not long, she felt the weight of the bicycle being lifted off and she slowly sat up. The person who she had crashed into must have carried the bicycle off her.

"Jeez, if this continues I will become an idiot." Akari mumbled softly under her breath rubbing her sore head. She was glad it was not bleeding since the impact was intense.

"Are you alright?" A very familiar voice asked. "I am so sorry to run into your way like that, but I am really in a hurry."

Akari turned to look at him with a hand still on her head. "Touya-kun?"

"Fujisaki-san?" Touya's eyes were wide as he looked at Akari and her bandaged head. "What happened to your forehead?"

"I had a little accident while going to school this morning, it's not a big deal."

"Aki-chan!" Another voice was heard in a distance.

"I see that is why you are in a hurry." Akari giggled.

"It is not the time to laugh!" Touya nearly shouted at her and stood up, looking around frantically.

Akari got up and pushed her bicycle up with her. She got back on the bicycle and turned to Touya still smiling slightly.

"Get at the back," Akari nodded to the back of her bicycle. "It will be faster to get away from her this way."

"Thank you!" Touya gushed gratefully and went over to her swiftly.

He stood behind Akari on the back wheel, placed his hands on her shoulders and she was off. He thought he looked rather silly having a girl fetching him on her bicycle, but Akari didn't seem to care while she cycled off. He looked down at her small petite framed and only realized that a small girl like her could actually be quite strong. She was able to cycle so swiftly with a boy behind her.

"If you don't mind, I am actually going to get some groceries." Akari told him while she cycled on without difficulty. "You are not doing anything right now, are you?"

"Iie, I just finished my Oteai Match. When I got out the GO Institute, she was outside waiting for me." Touya explained in a rather frustrated voice. "She never gives up!"

"Maybe if you stop running away and try to get to know her, everything will change." Akari said. "Usually friends are easier to get along than strangers."

"That will be the last thing I will ever do!" Touya cried out in alarmed. "You don't know her! She… she… never mind!"

Touya realized that he could never tell Akari that that girl tried to hug him and maybe kiss him the last time. He had no intention to hug or kiss someone he doesn't have any feelings for. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Akari chuckled.

"You are laughing at me again." Touya fumed slightly.

"I just think that a girl couldn't be so scary." Akari smiled. "Besides, she looks like a really nice girl."

"Looks can be deceiving." Touya argued.

"True, but she is so insistent on knowing you, don't you want to give her a chance?"

"No! Definitely NO!"

Akari sighed then.

"Fujisaki-san, you are too nice…" Touya said softly when Akari couldn't convince him to be friends with that girl. "That is what I really like about you. You care about others too much."

"Did you say something Touya-kun?" Akari asked. She couldn't hear him with the wind rushing passed her ear. "Sorry I didn't catch that!"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Touya answered. He was half glad that Akari didn't hear what he had just said. "Anyways, I need you thank you for always helping me."

"Well, we seemed to be crossing each others' path very often." Akari smiled. "Sometimes I wondered why fate had made us meet that rainy day."

"To give you a math tutor?" Touya quipped.

Akari laughed. "Maybe."

Touya had always wondered too, that of all people he had helped that rainy day; it turned out to be this girl, Fujisaki Akari. He had not come out with any answer but he knew one thing. He really enjoyed Akari's company and he hoped to see her more often in their future ahead of them.

"We are here!" Akari burst out happily, bringing Touya out of his little dreamland.

Touya jumped off the bicycle almost as the same time as Akari got off the seat.

"I'll help you carry the groceries, Fujisaki-san." Touya told her while she parked her bicycle at the stand and locked it up.

"Iie, that is not necessary." Akari replied while they both headed into the market. "I am used to carrying heavy groceries. I do this very often for okasan."

By the entrance place, Akari grabbed a plastic basket from a pile stack in a corner. The baskets were provided for customer to use while they shop for their groceries in the market. Both Akari and Touya walked deeper into the market between the aisles of shelves swiftly towards the section where Akari could find what she needed. Akari looked around the market for the items that her mother needed to prepare dinner. Touya followed closed next to her while he watched her studied the prices of the food and compared them. When she saw the right grocery she needed, she placed it in the basket holding by her right hand. She also had a shopping list in her other hand. Her hands seemed rather full and Touya really wanted to help.

"I really wish to help," Touya smiled at her softly.

He reached over for her basket and grabbed the handle, his hand grazing hers but she didn't let go. Akari looked back at him with wide eyes. Finally, she nodded and released the handle of the basket slowly. She didn't know that Touya could be so insistent. She was getting rather uneasy whenever Touya treated her kindly. His kindness had made havoc in her heart and Akari no longer knew what to feel.

She had always dreamed of Hikaru coming groceries shopping with her and willingly helping her with it. But somehow, things had become so different after she had met Touya. The person next to her didn't turn out to be Hikaru and instead it was someone who she had never expected. Though strangely, Akari didn't feel sad about it but because of this Akari was even more confused of her feelings. She was glad that she had met Touya who had helped her so much in her studies and Akari felt like her goal had become easier to achieve. Was that why she was glad that she met Touya? So that he could help her with her studies? Akari didn't know what else to think.

"Ano Touya-kun, you had always been here by my side helping me." Akari finally said. "I am really glad I had such a good friend."

"I am glad too, Fujisaki-san." Touya smiled. "But one thing I have to request after this."

"What is it?" Akari looked at him with surprise.

"Let me cycle and you take the place behind me on the way back." Touya suggested.

Akari burst out laughing at that, suddenly all worries about Hikaru flew out her mind. She knew why Touya had requested that. He must have felt awkward for a girl to give him a ride.

"Sure, I'll love to take the place behind." Akari replied and she smiled finally.

Touya smiled in returned. For a moment, Touya wondered why Akari was so serious while she shops for her groceries. She looked like she was very absorbed in some trouble thoughts. He was pretty worried about her at that moment.He wonderedwhat would have gotten Akari's mood down. His worries were washed away when he saw Akari's smile again. They continued with the groceries shopping while Akari talked and joked. Touya continued watching Akari choosing the ingredients carefully while she spoke cheerfully. She was always so entertaining in her ways that Touya will never be bored just watching her.

"So neechan poured the whole bottle of liquor into the punch bowl." Akari told Touya the ridiculous things she and her sister did in their childhood days. "My parents who can't take alcohol, passed out immediately after only one cup!"

Touya smiled at her childhood stories.

"You should see the punishment we had the next day," Akari continued while she fished out a can of salted vegetables. "Even I wasn't really involved I was punished just as severely. I was so angry at neechan so I didn't speak to her for a week."

"It sounds fun to have sibling." Touya said softly.

"Oh, you are the only child?" Akari turned to him wide eyes.

"Yes, but I am always surrounded by a lot of people from the GO salon and my father's students from his group discussion classes." Touya explained. "So I am not lonely."

"But you don't mix around with people your age?" Akari asked.

"They don't feel comfortable with me." Touya muttered looking away the other direction.

"I feel comfortable with you." Akari answered softly, trying to catch his eyes.

She didn't need to keep trying when Touya turned back to her with an astounded look on his face. Akari blushed and laughed uneasily.

"I mean, I hang around with you pretty easily." Akari stammered slightly. "So… I don't feel… uncomfortable… you know… well… I mean as friends!"

"Thank you." Touya said softly with a smile. "That is the first time anyone my age said that to me."

"Well, you are my friend," Akari got back her posture and said that in a rather nonchalant tone. Then she grinned, "A very good friend that is."

"As you are to me, Fujisaki-san," Touya said with a smile, glad to hear that from Akari.

Finally when Akari finished getting what she needed, they were ready to go home. Touya cycled Akari back to her house. Akari stood on the wheels behind him this time. Touya could feel her hands holding onto his shoulders gently and rather timidly. He wondered if she was blushing right now; he looked back slightly and saw her looking down, her face covered by her flaming red hair. He sighed softly wondering what she was hiding from him. Somehow he could sense Akari didn't feel very happy. Even he wasn't certain, he could sense her despair.

Little did Touya know, but his intuition was correct. Akari had tears in her eyes. In her dreams and wishes, it had always been Hikaru that was supposed to give her a ride or helped her with her groceries. But Hikaru was never as kind as Touya and Akari was feeling confused. She realized that Hikaru had become further away from her heart. Was it caused by the existence of Touya Akira in her life? When reality came crashing back, Akari felt like she had betrayed Hikaru at that moment. Hikaru had always been her best friend! Things had changed so much since she met Touya Akira.

Tsuzukeru

* * *

There will a slight love triangle between Touya Akari and Hikaru. So we will see how the chapters will proceed ;p Later I will also reveal why Akari is so worried and anxious about her results. Why is she always studying so hard and why tries to get straight As.

I will try to update soon.

**Thank you very much to my friend who had proof read this chapter for me. All credits and improvements go to her.**

Thank you for reading.


	9. How Time Flies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru No GO

I am so sorry I took such a long time to update this chapter... I had been really busy at work. Whenever I come home, I was just too tired to even do anything but sleep. Anyways, I manage to find some time to update this weekend... and I did it as quickly as I can. I do hope that everyone will like this chapter... I had the whole story plotted in my head. It is a pity I don't have time to type all the chapters out.

I want to thank all who had reviewed for the previous chapter before the start of this chapter, **Ashwing101, Child like Empress, Rebbi, Tsubame-chan **and **White Alchemist Taya.**

Hope everyone likes this chapter...

**Chapter 9: How Time Flies**

By spring time, Hikaru was attending the Ceremony with two other candidates, Waya Yoshitaka and Ochi Kousuke whom had passed the Pro Examinations to become a Professional GO player. The news of Hikaru becoming a Pro flew around school rather quickly and he became a talk of the school.

On the other hand, that spring time was a new term for Akari and her friends in their third year in Haze Junior High. It will be their final year for them in junior high school and besides preparing for their entrance test after graduation, the third years in Haze had another interesting event held for them that year; the school trip during the summer.

"I have heard about Shindou-kun." Kuniko said while looking through a tourist brochure in class. "He had passed the Pro Examinations!"

"Yeah I know, I asked him last night, he told me his ceremony is today." Akari said quietly while she read a book on interesting places to go in Japan. "I wonder if it had started."

"You girls can stop talking about Shindou, Shindou ne…." Mitani muttered in an agitated voice. He had his head resting on one of the desk in class. "I am tired of hearing that name. Everyone had been talking about him all morning, even when I was in my class!"

"So, that is why you are here?" Akari asked rather sternly.

They were having their break time at the moment, and the senior GO members had grouped up in Akari and Kuniko's class. Kaneko and Natsume whom were not in the same class were also with them too. They were smiling at Mitani nonchalant and bored look while Akari looked slightly annoyed at his attitude.

"Anyways, let's see where we can go for the school trip." Natsume cut in.

He thought maybe it was best they change the subject. Besides, they had this little meeting was to look through all interesting places in Japan for the school trip. This was a trip all third year students in Haze Junior High could attend. In their junior high school, their school trip fell only on their third year and all the students were very excited over it.

"Hey look, Nagoya City!" Kuniko exclaimed showing Akari the brochure she was reading.

"Boring!" Mitani mumbled with his head buried in his crossed arms on the table without looking up. "Girls always go there to shop and shop and shop. What are the guys to do?"

"Oh well…" Kuniko looked rather downcast. "I am sure there are…"

"No…" Mitani replied firmly.

"I heard the sensei had something in mind this year." Kaneko joined in the conversation; she was however reading a book about Hokkaido. She held up her book. "I think they planned to bring us hiking in the country side at Hokkaido."

"De?" All four, Akari, Kuniko, Natsume and even Mitani jerked up from the table to look at her. "HIKING?"

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in spring time when birds chirp in the near by trees and the sun shone brightly up the clear blue sky. On the contrary, a fifteen years old red head, who had trouble waking up early on weekend mornings, had her head covered with her pillow. She was trying to drown out the noise the birds were making outside her window sill. 

'Tweet, tweet, tweet, twitty tweet….'

"GAH!" Akari sat up from her bed, her hair in disarray.

She turned towards her window angrily, flung her blanket away and stormed towards her window. She flung her curtains apart and pushed the glass window pane aside rudely. The loud smack of the glass window crashing opened, scared all the birds. All of them scattered and flew away in a hurry.

"Mou…" Akari mumbled under her breath with a huff.

With the cooling morning breeze caressing Akari's cheeks gently and she inhaled deeply. She could get a whiff of spring air and cherry blossom scents in the air. Couldn't help herself, she smiled forgetting about the birds.

"Ah well, it is a beautiful morning." She said out loud while looking up the bright blue sky.

As Akari still stood by the window, she saw Hikaru running out of his house in a hurry. She blinked at the sight. It was very rarely to see Hikaru up so early on weekends and besides that, why did he look like he had a plane to catch? With a shrugged Akari turned away from the window to get herself cleaned and changed.

There were many times Touya hadn't been able to meet Akari after school due to his Oteai matches, but since Akari had been improving a lot in her work by herself, she didn't really need Touya's help that much anymore, though she still kind of missed seeing him after school.

Soon after she got changed in some warm clothing, Akari bounded down the stairs and was out her house in a jiffy. Maybe a nice little walk in the park would clear her mind and she would be able to concentrate better in her homework and studies she planned on doing in the afternoon.

* * *

Touya was on his way to the tram stop to meet some boys in their apartment for a GO discussion. He stopped when he saw a familiar figure in the small park as he walked by. It had been a long time since he saw her and he was pretty surprise to see her lonely figure sitting in the park by the pond. She looked like she was throwing out scrap bread to the ducks swimming in the small murky pond. 

Gradually stepping into the park, Touya walked towards Akari who had her back on him and had not realized that anyone was in the park with her. Touya smiled slightly while he stopped behind her and spoke.

"You know, it's not good to be so unwary about your surroundings."

Akari jumped slightly and turned around swiftly. Still smiling Touya sat down next to her.

"Oh, you really frightened me." Akari held a hand over her heart. "I might have slip and fall into the pond Touya-kun!"

"You should be more aware of your surroundings then." Touya advised. "Besides, why are you so preoccupied in your thoughts?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about school." Akari replied. "Next year spring, we will all be in high school and I still have to take an entrance test to a school that may be too far and too costly to attend."

"You are worried about your grades?" Touya asked.

"My grades are really good with all your help Touya-kun." Akari smiled at him. "I really need to thank you."

"It's no big deal, I am happy I am able to help." Touya replied. "You don't have to thank me. Besides, you are a big help in my literature work too. It will help a lot with an extra good grade when I go to High School next spring too."

"It is a very small thing to do for a friend." Akari said softly and turned back towards the pond. "So you are thinking of going to High School? Hikaru may not be attending high school I think. I heard my okasan talking to his about it."

"Really…?" Touya whispered. He realized that Akari talked about Hikaru a lot but he pushed that thought away. He was the one spending time with her now. Not Hikaru.

Touya watched her taking out scrap bread from the small plastic bag next to her and began throwing them into the pond again. She looked really worried and Touya actually wondered what she was so worried about if she said her grades were really excellent. She will be able to get into any high school she wishes to go.

"Anyways," Akari suddenly spoke, interrupting Touya's thoughts. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm meeting some friends over at their apartment for a GO discussion." Touya answered. "I am actually slightly early so I have sometime to spend with you now."

"Thanks," Akari smiled and passed him the bag of bread. "Here, feed the ducks with me. It is fun watching them swim for the bread. They are so cute."

Touya dipped his hand into the bag to get some scrap bread out. Soon both of them sat side by side throwing the bread into the pond in silence. Akari remembered reading the papers regarding Touya Koyo. He was sent to the hospital not long ago and Akari was wondering if he was doing well now. Slowly, Akari moved her eyes to the side to look at Touya. She tried to find whether if there were any sign of Touya being miserable about this situation but she found none. She pondered whether it was wise to ask him about his father. She was rather hesitant to bring up unhappy matters that would upset Touya.

Sensing Akari peeping at him, Touya couldn't help but smile inwardly. He could feel that Akari had some questions to ask him but didn't know if she should. Finally, throwing the last scrap of bread into the pond Touya turned to look at Akari who quickly looked away.

"You know Fujisaki-san, if you have anything you want to talk about I really will listen to anything." Touya said with a gentle smile on his face. "I told you that before."

"Is it that obvious?" Akari asked bashfully and uncertainly.

Touya nodded slowly. With a sighed Akari turned to Touya.

"I read about your father in the newspaper." Akari started slowly. "He was sent to the hospital. Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he is fine." Touya smiled. "He should be able to leave the hospital by next week."

"That is good to hear." Akari grinned and cheered up immediately.

"Thank you for caring."

"Iie," Akari looked at Touya with wide eyes. "I am just worried it may upset you!"

"I am alright." Touya replied softly. He was rather surprised at Akari's answer. "Don't worry…"

Akari nodded with a smile on her face. She then turned back to the pond and continued with throwing the rest of the scrap bread in the bag into the pond. Touya looked at her pretty little face framed in her fiery red hair momentarily. For a second, Touya was enchanted by Akari's angelic features. He was captivated at the divine beauty Akari inherits. The calm atmosphere around her, as she sat next to him quietly warmed his heart. It was an indescribable feeling for Touya while she watched her sitting close to him with a small serene smile on her face. But his trance didn't last when the ducks quacked, flapped their wings in the pond and made loud splashing noises.

"I should get going," Touya turned away from Akari and stood up.

"Eh?" Akari turned back to Touya slightly astounded at his sudden departure.

"Ja," Touya muttered as he walked away without looking back.

Akari slowly stood while she watched Touya leave in a hurry. She was slightly confused at the expression she managed to glimpse before he looked away. He looked miserable.

"Touya-kun, why…?" Akari blinked, looking bewildered.

Touya took long hurried strides away from Akari, shoving both hands into the pockets of his jacket, his head bowed low. His heart hurts when he realized that he had started to like a girl that will never be his…

* * *

"What are you doing?" Akane asked. 

It was slightly over noon and Akari was in the kitchen making something over the kitchen counter. Akari didn't bother to answer or looked up at her sister who had just entered the kitchen. She continued to blend the doe in a huge bowl vigorously as Akane looked over her shoulder to see what her younger sister was up to.

"Are you baking something?" Akane pressed on when there were no answer from Akari earlier.

"Hn…" Akari grunted.

"You are making this for Hikaru?"

"Hn…" Another grunt from Akari.

"Ches…" Akane turned away and went to prepare something to eat for lunch. "You want something to eat for lunch? I am making ramen."

"Hn…" The same answer from Akari.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Akane snapped.

No answer.

"Whatever!" Akane rolled her eyes. "Make your own lunch when you are hungry then."

Minutes passed to an hour and an hour passes to hours, Akari finally finished making what she had in mind. She waited by the oven drumming her fingers on the table for the timer to ring. She was supposed to be studying but when she remembered that it was Tutu's birthday she couldn't miss celebrating it with her dog.

Tutu was actually resting under the kitchen table waiting patiently too. When the small timer on the oven rang, Akari stood up immediately and opened the lid. Covering both her hands with mittens she took out a small cake that she had made. Akari smiled to see her cake looked very successful.

"Look, Tutu… I made it!" Akari exclaimed happily. "You want to go for a walk?"

Tutu barked and bounded out from under the kitchen table and towards the front door.

"Wait up," Akari laughed. "Let me pack the cake into a container first. We will celebrate your birthday in the park together!"

Tutu barked again. Since Akari had brought Tutu to the park, it had become the dog's favourite place. Every time when Akari brought Tutu out for a walk, he would drag her towards that direction. Akari knew that Tutu would be really happy right now if they spent their time there together. Hopefully she will be able to meet Touya when he comes back from his discussion meeting.

The park was always quiet and empty. Akari let Tutu run free in the park while she sat down by the table with the cake in front of her. She looked around the silent park and sighed. She had no idea why she had come here. Was it because of Touya? Or was it really Tutu's favourite place so she came here? She had no idea.

She had seen Touya looking upset when he left this morning. Was he upset and worried about his father? But he looked alright when he was talking to her until the time he left in a hurry. Akari sat there pondering about Touya. He had always left her with a feeling that she may have done something to offend him. That was not the first time that Touya left her with a feeling of concern.

She heard Tutu barked at the ducks in the near by pond and she smiled slightly. Without realizing it, Akari was thinking about Touya again. She had always been thinking about Touya's well being and she was constantly worried that she may have said something to upset him. She didn't like seeing Touya looking unhappy.

Akari looked out towards the street to see if anyone had walked by. She knew that Touya would always use this street to go home. She saw no one. With a sigh again, Akari looked up the darkening sky. She had no idea how long she had waited in the park but it was getting dark. She felt rather silly waiting for someone who she had no idea when he was going to return.

Feeling slightly dejected, Akari took the cake she made and threw into the rubbish bin near by. She was thinking maybe she would cheer Touya up with the cake she had made. She hoped that he would be able to celebrate Tutu's birthday with her. Her dog would be really happy to see Touya and grinned when she remembered Touya wouldn't be too happy having Tutu's drool all over his face again.

"I guess he is not coming home early today." Akari whispered softly.

With a clear and loud whistle Akari blew through her teeth, Tutu bounded up to her swiftly.

"Come let's go home, I guess he is not coming home early today." Akari told Tutu while she put his leash back on.

Without looking back at the park, Akari and Tutu walked off with the forgotten cake in the trash can…

* * *

Touya was exhausted after a long GO discussion which everyone ended up watching a GO match online. His father was one of the players. He had played with the mysterious player GO on the internet. It was the GO player who everyone had named the God of GO. He had disappeared last summer and Touya was pretty amazed to see his nick on the internet again. 

Everyone was so engrossed in the online game, their discussion was left aside. Touya was pretty worried when his father had lost. But Touya knew that this player was far better player than anyone he had ever met. He had played with him on the internet before once and he knew his strength. His thoughts were however interrupted when he saw Akari and her dog in a distance. They were walking away from the park. He blinked at the sight.

"Why is she here again?" Touya wondered out loud.

Without any second thoughts, Touya ran down the street towards Akari but she disappeared around the corner before he could get to her. He had no idea where she had gone to. Touya shoulders slump slightly in disappointment before he turned away and made his way home alone. He had wondered if Akari was there waiting for him. But he wouldn't know now and cursed himself for going home late that night.

* * *

The night was cooling and the sky was filled with twinkling stars. Akari lay back on the roof next to the window of her room, looking up the sky. She had a great day with Tutu and her dog had enjoyed their little trip to the park. Even she didn't meet the person she wanted to see, she did have fun too. After a tiring day, Akari found resting on her usual spot on the roof rather relaxing. She closed her eyes and smiled. While she welcome the cool quiet night, Akari heard the usually 'thud' of the wooden plank landing on her edge of her roof. Without bothering to open her eyes to look who was actually coming, Akari spoke when she felt the person's presence next to her. 

"Why were you in such a hurry this morning Hikaru?" Akari asked.

"Uh well," Hikaru seemed rather uncomfortable in answering that question. "Ah well, I have an arrangement with someone important to play GO."

"I see," Akari opened her eyes and sat up. "You do know about the school trip?"

"Yes the one that is in the summer." Hikaru smiled. "The sensei told us about it in class last week. The days that we are going did not clashed with any of my Oteai Match. So I will be going! Are you happy?"

"Certainly, it had been a long time since we go out on a trip together." Akari replied. "I guess I will be looking forward to it."

"It had been a long time since you come out to the roof." Hikaru said. "Had you been that busy?"

"Yeah, I had to prepare for the entrance test for high school."

"Had you thought of which high school to attend yet?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes," Akari nodded. "What about you? I heard okasan said that you may not want to attend high school."

"Yeah, I don't think I am going to high school since it's not necessary for GO professionals to continue in their studies." Hikaru said slowly.

"You never liked studying anyways." Akari smiled.

"And you had been studying almost late every night, what are you aiming for?"

"A scholarship to a University… not in Japan." Akari replied softly as she looked up the dark sky.

"Mind telling me?" Hikaru asked curiously. "It had been the first time; I realized you are hiding something from me."

"I guess we all grew up," Akari shrugged. "You have your secrets and I have my secrets."

"What is so important about your secret?" Hikaru pout when Akari didn't show any sign of wanting to tell him yet. "You always tell me everything."

"This time, I decided to wait before I tell you about this." Akari smiled cheekily.

"When will that be?"

"That will be the time, I had finally achieved it." Akari smiled. "I will tell you why I am always studying."

"You are impossible." Hikaru huffed

"And you are annoying!" Akari argued.

"Well, whatever it is… I'll be looking forward to the trip too." Hikaru said while he headed back for the plank. "Don't sleep too late… you look rather old from close."

"Really?" Akari placed both her hands on her cheeks.

"Just kidding," Hikaru laughed and quickly get back to his side of the roof before Akari blew him off.

But it never happened; somehow Akari only looked mildly at Hikaru's retreating back before she turned back to the sky. Hikaru and her conversation had somehow changed slightly. They no longer snapped or quarrel with each other. A nice conversation like she always had with Touya.

"Hikaru had changed…." Akari whispered in a daze. "He seems much grown up now…" But somehow, Akari's mind wasn't on Hikaru but on a long dark green haired, Professional Go player.

Tsuzukeru

* * *

Thank you for reading! I don't know when I will be able to update the next chapter, but I will try to do it as soon as possible... 


	10. School Trip

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru No Go

Thanks minna-san for all wonderful reviews, **Rebbi, Ashwings101, abc, tsubame-chan** and **White Alchemist Taya**.

Well, I have to apologize for such a late update... but it really can't be help because I didn't have any free time lately. I just manage to squish some time to type this, this weekend.

Hope everyone enjoys!

**Chapter 10: School Trip**

Summer had arrived and Haze Junior High third year students were all in Hokkaido attending their school trip. The teachers had split up the students into groups according to their clubs and since the GO club was the only club that had the least students, Hikaru was put into their group. Anyways, he used to be in the school GO Club before he became an Insei. The teachers thought it was only appropriate that he was in the same group as the GO Club.

All the members in the GO Club were in the middle of a hike through a small forest. Akari was leading the way. She was reading the map with slight difficulty until Hikaru got rather impatient with her.

"Let's see the map again!" Hikaru snatched the map from Akari. "I think we should go that way."

"Are you sure?" Akari asked worriedly.

Hikaru was never really good in reading maps. The rest of the team was looking jaded while they looked around the green scenery around them. This hike was getting them nowhere. Mitani was soon loosing his patience. Natsume and Kuniko were trying to keep everyone calm and Kaneko looked fed up.

"Are we there yet?" Mitani asked in his usual monotone voice.

"If you are so smart why don't you read the map?" Hikaru snapped.

"Guys, guys!" Natsume held both hands up to stop a fight that he could sense coming up. "Let's get through this together ok!"

"This is horrible!" Kuniko wailed and slapped her arm when she saw a mosquito on it. "There are insects, mosquitoes and I don't know how many times I've got bitten!"

"Here use this insect repellent I brought." Akari said taking out a small bottle of ointment from her bag. "It will work, so far I am not bitten by anything."

"Arigatou…." Kuniko replied taking the bottle from her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Everyone looked at one another for a moment when they heard that shout.

"Was that Mitani-kun's voice?" Hikaru asked looking around the group.

"He is not with us." Natsume said.

"Tage, can't that guy stick with his group!" Kaneko said rather heatedly.

Akari and Kuniko remained silent, looking at one another. Both of them had a same feeling that something bad was about to happen. All of them set out towards that voice they heard earlier and came to a clearing near the cliff side. Mitani was with a group of boys but from another school. The badge on the school sports uniform their wearing told them that the boys were from Kaio Junior High School.

"Mitani-kun, what happened?" Kuniko asked with alarmed.

"I am going to bash his face to bloody pulp!" Mitani yelled. His usual cool collected self suddenly thrown down the cliff side.

"Hey, Mitani calm down!" Hikaru cried running over to him and held him back before he could do any harm at the boy in a Kiao uniform. "What happened?"

"He was the one that walk into us." One of the Kaio boys said in a rather superior voice. "Besides, it wasn't our fault."

"You throw my cap down the cliff you idiot and you dare to say it's not your fault!" Mitani yelled.

Akari placed her hand on her mouth looking at the commotion before her. She was supposed to be responsible of the group and something like this happened she had no idea what to do. Mitani was still struggling really hard in Hikaru's hold and Hikaru looked like he couldn't hold Mitani back any longer. Natsume quickly ran forward to help him.

"Does all Haze Junior High student use violence to solve matters?" Another boy asked using the same superior tone. "That is so uncivilized of them."

"You shouldn't say things like this!" Kaneko snapped with her hands on her hips.

The Kaio boys turned to her and started laughing.

"Gosh, I never knew girls in Haze Junior High would look like Godzilla." They laughed cruelly.

"This is it!" Hikaru mumbled his breath. "I am getting piss off myself."

"Hikaru… don't…." Natsume whispered softly. He was always the sensible one.

"I want to make him return my cap to me!" Mitani yelled.

"Mitani-kun, try to calm down, we will find a way to get it back!" Kuniko tried to stop the quarrel.

"At least this girl is better looking," One of the Kaio boys said and stepped towards her.

Kuniko yelped and hid behind Hikaru. Kaneko stepped out front and everyone started shouting and yelling at one another….

Among the small group of Kaio boys, a tall with dark green hair boy stood behind in the shadows not wanting to be involved with their harassment. Touya had never been to any school trip since he started Junior High. He had finally got time to join their final year trip to Hokkaido but it turned out a mess. He was rather embarrassed when he was put into this group of boys who love to make others' life miserable. He watched quietly when they took that boy's cap and threw it down the cliff. He recognized that boy. He had met him before when he bump into Akari in the streets and they went to the go-cart stadium. He may not remember his name but he could recognize his looks.

When the boy's group came to the rescue, he felt it was best if the ground would swallow him up when he saw Hikaru and Akari appeared. He watched quietly while Hikaru pulled the boy back when he was ready to pound down his group mate to the ground for throwing his cap away. Akari looked rather flabbergasted and by the same time angry. The quarrel didn't stopped when girls started to interfere. In the mists of their quarrel, a quiet red head girl walked behind the small group towards the cliff and look down.

Touya didn't miss her out of her group even though she was quiet but he knew she didn't see him because she was more worried about her group right now. But when he saw her walking towards the cliff he was a bit worried what she was up to. However before he could take a good look what she was doing. One of her girl friends shouted.

"AKARI-CHAN WAIT! THAT IS TOO DANGEROUS!" Kuniko screamed.

Touya's heart nearly stopped when he saw Akari had climbed half way down the cliff holding onto a small weak looking branch and stretching herself down towards the cliff, reaching for the cap that had landed on a tree branch not far below. Everyone ran to the cliff side and look down with stunned looks on their faces.

"If I get this back for you Mitani-kun…" Akari shouted angrily reaching for the cap which had not fallen far but landed on some tree branches growing out from the cliff side. "You will stop this argument at once."

"They started it first." Mitani argued.

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT!" Akari yelled back and turned back to look at all them. Her eyes flash dangerously telling them not to cross her now. "Just stop this nonsense!"

"Akari-chan forget about it!" Kuniko said in a quivering voice. "Just come back up."

"Just a bit more…." Akari stretched out a little more her fingers touching the material of the cap.

Everyone held their breath while they watched Akari reach for the cap. Touya suddenly felt like kicking the ass of the person who had started this. He was so relieve when he saw Akari finally gotten the cap in her grasped and was climbing back up again. He watched Kuniko helping her up while she reached out passing the cap to her.

Akari's heart felt like thumping its way out when she saw how high she was up on the cliff. One trick she knew was never to look down but since she had to reach for the cap below her, she couldn't stop herself but notice how high up she was. Her feet were wobbly from the pressure and when she finally got the cap in her hand she was relieve.

She was glad to turn back up towards her friends waiting for her. Kuniko was reaching down for her and Akari passed the cap towards her before taking her hand. Slowly taking a step up Akari pushed herself upwards. One of her hand was still holding on the branch and the other hand reaching for Kuniko. But there was a sudden deafening crack that startled everyone. Before Kuniko could grab her, Akari felt herself falling. The branch had broken. Everyone was too stunned to move or say anything; even Akari didn't have time to scream when she felt herself slipping down the cliff side.

"AKARI!" Touya shouted and jumped after her.

"TOUYA!" The Kaio boys shouted.

For a moment, Hikaru was so stunned that everything didn't register into his head. But when he saw a flash boy running by and jumping down after Akari he blinked and turned to the Kaio boys.

"Did you say Touya? As in Touya Akira, the professional GO player, that Touya?" Hikaru asked with an intense voice.

"If he is what are you going to do?" One of them answered arrogantly.

"Why did Touya jumped down after the girl?" Another Kaio boy asked.

"He knew her name!"

Hikaru looked back down the cliff side, his mind whirling with strange thoughts. Touya had called Akari by her name. What does that mean? Why did he jump down after her? Does he know her? Was Akari hiding something from him? Hikaru had so many questions but he wondered if he would ever find the answers.

* * *

It was a long fall as Akari slipped from the cliff. At that moment, all she could do was close her eyes and pretend she was on a rollercoaster, while she rolled down. When she finally land on soft ground Akari opened her eyes slowly. The ground felt rather warm. Was it because of summer? 

"Fujisaki-san are you alright?"

Akari blinked when the 'ground' spoke. Gradually, placing both hands on the 'ground' she pushed herself up slowly and came face to face with Touya. She stiffened slightly. Of all people, she was laying on top of Touya with their faces inches apart and his arms around her waist loosely. Why was Touya here? Akari jerked back quickly and moved away from him. She tumbled on the hard ground rather awkwardly next to Touya.

"What… Touya-kun?" Akari stammered. "Why? When? I mean…"

Touya chuckled softly at her surprised and blushing face. When he saw Akari slipping down the cliff, the only thing that came into his mind was jumping down after her and he had called her by her name. He was glad Akari wasn't at the right mind to notice that he did that. It was a spur of a moment thing and it slipped out. He managed to grabbed hold of her and hugged her to him when they tumbled down the cliff. He had a feeling Akari had her eyes shut so tight; she didn't know what was happening around her.

"I am here for a school trip too," Touya told her. "I saw you falling and came after you. Are you alright?"

Akari nodded meekly. She was tired and thirsty. Now lost in the small hiking excursion was not the thing Akari was too happy about. Touya watched her small defeated look and sigh inwardly. The quarrel earlier and the fall must have brought her spirits down fast.

"Here is something to drink," Touya took out a bottle of mineral bottle from his bag and passed it to her. "You look parched."

"Thanks…" Akari took the bottle with both hands gratefully. She remembered she had given her bottle to Hikaru earlier. She didn't have any water. She drank the water from the water quickly.

"We have to look for the others before night fall." Touya said standing up to his feet. "Do you have a map of this forest?"

Akari shook her head. Hikaru took that too… she thought inwardly and sighed softly.

"Don't look so down," Touya knelt down next to her. "I am sure even if we can't find our way out, we will be found."

Akari looked up at Touya's calm and gentle face. Very slowly, she nodded her heart feeling less dreadful and was glad that he was with her. Somehow he made her feel at ease. She passed the bottle back to him.

"Thanks for the water." Akari said softly. "Don't you think we should start looking for our way out of here?"

"Sure," Touya smiled and stood up.

He held his hand out for Akari. She placed her hand in his and Touya pulled her up to her feet effortlessly. However, when Akari was on her feet, a sharp pain on her right ankle shot up her leg. For a moment, she stood rigid on the spot when she felt that anguish pain. Touya who was studying the surroundings didn't notice the stun look Akari had on her face.

That hurts like hell…. Akari thought in panic and very slowly she sank towards the ground again.

"From this location, I find that down this path will be the fastest way to be back out where we came from." Touya said and turned back to Akari. "What do you think?"

"Huh?" Akari looked up at him, looking rather alarmed and sweating pretty badly caused of the pain.

"Fujisaki-san, is something a matter?" Touya asked in concern and was next to her side again in a flash. "You look pale."

"I am fine." Akari tried to smile but it was pretty difficult when her ankle was aching so badly. "Maybe, I am still a bit wobbly from the fall earlier."

Touya silently watched her while she said all this without looking at him in the eye. He narrowed his eyes slightly; Akari was never really a good liar. As far as Touya knew her, Akari was never able to lie properly. He knew something must have happened and she was reluctant to tell him.

"Did you hurt yourself during the fall?" Touya asked worriedly.

"Of course not…" Akari answered quickly and stood up immediately but she fell back to the ground again when her foot couldn't hold her weight. "Itai… itai…" She winced with her eyes shut tight.

Touya was speechless. Looking at how she was clutching her ankle, she must have sprained her ankle pretty badly. He was no nurse or doctor, he didn't know what to do but all he knows was never to strain a wounded leg. He turned his back towards Akari and looked back.

"Here, let me carry you." Touya finally said. "We should get going."

"Iie!" Akari snapped. "I can walk perfectly well!"

"You sprained you ankle Fujisaki-san, it's not wise to strain it." Touya retorted. "Besides, this way we will be able to travel back faster. You can't possible be quick with that feet. You carry my bag while I carry you."

Akari remained where she was for a second longer before she started to move towards Touya slowly. Holding his bag pack and hers on each shoulder, Akari wrapped her arms around Touya's neck and he lifted her up like she was as light as a feather holding onto her legs firmly.

"Just hold on tight alright…" Touya said to her and started walking down the path he mentioned earlier. "I am sure we will be out of here before nightfall."

"Hai…" Akari answered softly.

She was leaning at the back of his neck and her arms wrapped rather snuggly around Touya's shoulders. Akari felt her cheeks burning from embarrassment that she had to trouble Touya like this. Besides that, it was the first time she had let anyone giving her a piggyback ride.

* * *

"Look the best thing to do is to contact the sensei immediately." Kuniko said reasonably. "There will hold out a search party and Akari-chan and Touya-kun will be found." 

"We still have to get out of here first!" One of the Kaio boys snapped.

"I know the way out." Kaneko said. "Come on, we don't have time to waste."

Hikaru remained silent while the group discussed and argued about what to do. While they were walking again, Hikaru grabbed hold of Kuniko's arm and jerked her away from the group so no one could hear their conversation.

"Tsuda, I want to ask you something." Hikaru said earnestly.

"What is it Shindou-kun?" Kuniko asked with a look of surprise at Hikaru's serious expression.

"Does Akari know Touya personally?" Hikaru lowered his voice when Mitani turned to look at them curiously. "You talk about Touya like you know him too…"

"I met him in the streets after school one time last year." Kuniko replied. "Akari did seem like she knew him but I am not very sure, she didn't say anything. Is something a matter?"

"Iie, it's nothing," Hikaru shook his head slightly but his mind was still thinking.

So what if Akari knew Touya? He thought to himself. But what bothered him was; why did Akari kept this little information away from him?

* * *

Their little journey to look for the rest of the groups had stretched on and Akari could see that Touya was getting very tired from the walk. It wasn't easy to carry her and bearing the weight of two other bag packs. She felt rather bad that Touya had to carry her all the way like this, but he refused to put her down. 

"Ano, Touya-kun…" Akari said rather timidly. "Why don't you take a rest? It's been hours since you started walking."

"I am fine." Touya replied, his voice slightly tetchy due to exhaustion. "We have to go back soon and we need to treat your leg."

"Touya-kun, I don't want you falling ill!" Akari protested. "You really need to rest!"

No answer from Touya. Akari sulked slightly.

"I am hungry." Akari finally said. "Let's stop somewhere, so I can eat."

She knew that was no way to make him stop unless if she needed it. Akari could hear a sigh coming from Touya before he walked over to a fallen tree and placed her down gently on the trunk. Touya sank down next to her, grapping his bag pack from her and took out the bottle of water from his bag. She watched him gulped it down in a hurry.

And he said that he doesn't need the rest… Akari huffed angrily to herself. But even she was mad at Touya for being stubborn she couldn't help but felt bad that she was the cause of his tiredness. Akari took out a small bundle from her bag and pass it to Touya.

"It's daifuku." Akari told him. "I packed it for tea… please, have some."

"You said you are hungry." Touya refused to take it. "You eat it."

"I packed two!" Akari protested and passed a bun to Touya. "You can have one!"

Touya hesitated for a moment before taking the bun from her. He was starving but he didn't want Akari to starve because he took her bun. He made sure Akari had the other bun she said she had packed before he started eating the one she gave him.

"I made them before the trip." Akari smiled. "How is it?"

"It's good…" Touya mumbled. Since he was so hungry, he couldn't really tell whether the bun was really good or it was good because he was hungry.

"Okasan thought me how to make them." Akari continued. "The first time, it was so horrible that Tutu didn't even want to eat it."

Touya snickered slightly. "Really…"

"He sniffed it and ran away when I gave them to him." Akari laughed.

Touya smiled at her tale. She could always make anything sound humorous. He could never stay grouchy for long when Akari was around him. She had her ways to cheer him up, no matter how bad the situation was.

"Come on, we should get going…" Touya stood up and knelt before Akari so she could get on his back. "I hope we make it back before sun down."

"We will," Akari replied while she got on Touya's back, with her arms around his neck.

"Just hang on alright?" Touya made sure he got hold of Akari's legs firmly so she wouldn't fall off.

"Hai…" Akari nodded slightly and they were on their way again.

Not long later, while Touya continued his way along the forest path, he felt Akari's head begin to lean on his shoulder. He looked back slightly to see Akari looking drowsy and her eyes were droopy as if she was about to fall asleep.

"Fujisaki-san… are you alright?" Touya asked, slightly worried about her lack of liveliness. She was always so full of energy and this was very unlike her.

"Yeah…" Akari mumbled slightly. "Just feeling weary…"

Touya frowned slightly and turned his head towards his shoulder where Akari had rest her head. Using the side of his cheek, he came with contact with Akari's forehead and felt her temperature. Touya could feel Akari's forehead burning his cheek.

"You are having a fever!" Touya exclaimed.

"No I am not…" Akari muttered.

"Jeez…" Touya took a deep breath and begin walking in more hurried pace. "You should have said something…"

"I am fine!" Akari mumbled in a haze. She was between consciousness and sleep. In a soft whispery voice Akari spoke again. "You feel very comfortable Touya-kun… arigatou for taking care of me…"

Touya nearly stumbled on his foot at Akari's words. He blushed rather vigorously and looked to the side to see Akari had finally fallen into a slumber. Her cheeks flushed from the fever she was having and looking rather peaceful.

"And you look really pretty even when you are sick…" Touya whispered.

In silence, Touya made his way out of the forest. When they finally reached the clearing where the meeting point was, everyone was so happy to see them. Their group had made it back to safety without any problem too and they were greeting Touya with hugs and cheers.

"Akari-chan!" Kuniko cried. "Is she alright?"

"She had a sprain ankle from the fall and I think she is feverish." Touya informed the sensei.

At the corner of all the excitement made by Akari's friends and Touya's group mates, Touya couldn't help but notice Hikaru standing aside, quietly watching them. Akari was still resting behind his back while Touya stared back into Hikaru's eyes. Touya knew that look from Hikaru. It was a look at that told Touya, he had taken something very important away from Hikaru.

Looks like we are not only rivals when we play GO right now… Touya thought earnestly.

Touya stared back at Hikaru solemnly; never waver from Hikaru's cold hard stare.

* * *

The bus ride back to the hotel where the students were staying was long and silent. Akari, who was still in deep sleep since Touya brought her out of the forest, was sitting next to Hikaru. She had her head resting on his shoulders comfortably. Hikaru on the other hand, was looking out the bus window deep in his thoughts. 

Akari would never look so comfortable with a stranger before. That would mean that Akari knew Touya even before this trip. Hikaru felt bothered that Akari had never told him about knowing Touya before. He had always thought Akari as his best friend. He never knew she would hide something like this from him. Moreover, Touya was his rival! His biggest rival ever!

"Touya-kun…" Akari stirred slightly.

Startled at Akari's sudden consciousness, Hikaru turned to her swiftly. She looked up from his shoulder and at him. Her eyes were still bleary from sleep.

"Hikaru…? When…?" Akari mumbled softly.

"Hush…" Hikaru whispered and pushed her head back on his shoulder gently. "Just go back to sleep. When we reach the hotel I'll wake you up."

Akari nodded and closed her eyes. Her head rest comfortably on his shoulder. Hikaru watched her go back to sleep before he turned back towards the bus window again. That 'Touya matter' was one subject that Hikaru will never make himself to ask her. He will have to wait for her to willingly tell him, how she met Touya and became friends or became more than just a normal friend.

Tsuzukeru

* * *

Finally Hikaru found out about Akari and Touya... LOL... I guess this is what everyone was waiting for ne! Anyways, I will try my very best to update when I can... 


	11. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru No GO

_I am so sorry I took such a long time to update this fic. I hadn't been free lately... and usually my mind had been really occupied with working matters. So there wasn't once I could really sit down and concentrate writing a new chapter. Due to this matter I couldn't update. Now that I am taking a break. Hopefully I could update more often._

_I need to thank all those who had supported and reviewing this fic. I really appreciate it alot. So don't stop reviewing and reading my fics. Thank you so much..._

_Hope everyone enjoys this chapter_

**Chapter 11: Confrontations**

Hikaru looked at Akari when their classes were having combine P.E. in school. He was sitting quietly at the side of the field. Boys were playing soccer and girls were playing volleyball during that period. However, Hikaru wasn't paying attention to the events around him. His mind was still occupied with the incident back during the school trip.

He couldn't forget that time, when he saw Touya carrying Akari and she seemed to look rather comfortable sleeping on his back. It had been in his thoughts regularly that passed few days. He meant to ask Akari about it but he couldn't talk about the incident.

Sighing out loud, Hikaru leaned his chin on his knees and stared blankly ahead of him. Everyone was cheering and having fun during P.E lesson but Hikaru didn't have the mood to participate in anything that day. He actually felt rather low, knowing that Akari was hiding something from him.

"Heads up!"

With a jerked, Hikaru looked up and saw a white round thing coming towards his face. Before he could register in his head what was coming his way; that white round thing made contact with his face and he felt his brains was about to burst out.

"Ah Hikaru!" He could hear Akari's voice in a distance but he wasn't sure.

He was seeing stars that moment. Or were those birds flying around his head? He wasn't sure either and everything went dark…

* * *

When Hikaru regained his consciousness, he could smell a strong whiff of medications before he opened his eyes. He could hear distance and very soft voices nearby, one he could distinctively recognize as Akari's voice and the other could probably be the school nurse. 

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, he just need some bed rest and he will be fine."

"Thank you…"

He heard the curtains drew aside and someone walked in. Very slowly, he opened his eyes and saw Akari still in her sports uniform looking rather worriedly at him. He smiled softly.

"Akari?"

"Gomen, Hikaru…."

"Why are you sorry?" Hikaru asked startled that Akari was apologizing suddenly. He sat up from the bed in hurry to look at her. "Did you do something wrong?"

"I was the one who hit you with the ball." Akari said uneasily. Both her hands were clasped together in a prayer form looking at him rather nervously. "I am really, really sorry!"

Hikaru was dumbfounded for a moment while staring at her anxious self. Then he burst out laughing.

"Wha…" In turned, Akari was stunned.

"No wonder that was such an awful hit…" Hikaru continued to laugh, clutching his stomach.

Akari fumed, this was always the treatment she had gotten from Hikaru.

"Well, I came to see if you are alright," Akari retorted. "Seeing that you are full of energy I guess I am going."

Hikaru continued laughing while Akari walked towards the curtains that shield around the bed Hikaru was laying in. She stopped when she felt Hikaru grabbed her wrist. She turned around slightly with wide eyes to see Hikaru smiling at her.

"I am really happy that you came to see if I am alright." Hikaru said. "Even, you are the course of it."

Akari smiled in returned.

"I have to go back to class Hikaru," Akari said rather ruefully. "Sorry I can't stay longer.

"Let's go back together Akari," Hikaru said. "After school, it had been a long time since we walked home together."

"Hai," Akari grinned. "I will wait for you at the front door."

Hikaru let her wrist go and watched her leave the room. He felt that Akari's behaviour towards him was different. She didn't blush or jumped with joy when he behaved so politely towards her. If it was the Akari he knew before, she would be really happy.

"Why did you change Akari?" Hikaru whispered softly after Akari was no longer in the nurse's office.

He flopped back on the bed and stared up the white ceiling of the infirmary room with a sigh.

* * *

Akari waited for Hikaru by the entrance door after school. Students were already on their way out of the school compound and there were still no sign of Hikaru coming out the corridors leading to the classes. Akari breathed out loudly. It wasn't the first time Hikaru made her wait and she was used to it. So, she stood patiently waiting for her best friend to appear. 

After almost half an hour had passed, still no sign of Hikaru. Akari huffed slightly and shifted her legs. She was wondering to leave or to continue waiting. Since Hikaru had asked to go back together, Akari had decided to wait. It was very rarely Hikaru would ask her something like this. She thought maybe Hikaru had something important to tell her.

"Fujisaki-san…"

Not long later, Akari heard Kaneko, who was in the same class as Hikaru calling after her. She turned to see Kaneko walking towards her.

"Shindou-kun told me to inform you that he couldn't meet you." Kaneko said. "Our class sensei had asked him to stay back for some reason. So he couldn't leave."

"I see," Akari's shoulders slumped slightly with disappointment. "I waited for such a long time. Well, I guess it can't be help. I'll see you Kaneko-san. Ja-ne…"

"Ja, Fujisaki-san." Kaneko was changing her shoes, while Akari smiled at her before leaving.

Akari stepped out the building and looked up the clear blue sky taking in a deep breath. Strangely, she didn't feel remorse that Hikaru stood up on her. She had no idea why but she didn't feel upset like she would be in the past.

"Well, I guess its better this way…" She smiled softly and placed a hand over her beating heart. There was no longer any pain. "That awful feeling wasn't exactly very pleasant…"

Without much thought about the change, Akari headed towards the school front gates and made her way home by herself, with a small serene smile never leaving her face…

* * *

Hikaru could only feel rather crestfallen that he couldn't see Akari after school. Since he had nothing special that afternoon, he took a walk in the city alone to clear his unwanted thoughts. Unconsciously, he made his way towards the salon he had first met Touya. When he realized where he was, he stopped with surprise. 

"I must be out of my mind." Hikaru muttered to himself angrily and turned away from the building.

As soon as he did, he came face to face with Touya. He was in his Kaio uniform staring at Hikaru with wide eyes. Judging by Touya's clothing, it was clear to Hikaru that Touya must have come here like he always did after school. Hikaru nearly groaned. That was definitely not his day. He frowned slightly at Touya before he walked on and ignored him.

"Shindou, you can't avoid it." Touya muttered softly when Hikaru walked passed him.

Hikaru stopped on the spot and turned to Touya angrily.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Hikaru snapped.

"If you want to talk about Fujisaki-san, you know where to find me."

After that sentence, Touya walked into the building to his GO salon in his cool collected self. Hikaru was still rooted angrily on the spot. He was torn between running after Touya and walking away like nothing had happened. However, his curiosity was killing him. After a few minutes passed, Hikaru finally turned towards the building where Touya had disappeared into…

* * *

Touya was surprised to see Hikaru outside the building to his GO salon when he was making his way towards it. He looked like he wasn't very happy to see him. But there was no way of escaping it anymore. 

He had gone through his trouble thoughts many times. The surprise and stern look on Hikaru's face when he saw him piggyback Akari during the school trip, had told him that Hikaru was suspicious of him. Hikaru may have alleged that Akari and he may have known each other before the trip.

He somehow, suspected that Akari never told Hikaru that they were meeting. Touya didn't want to get Akari into trouble either and he knew that it wouldn't be a nice to destroy the close friendship she had with Hikaru. But now that the cat was out of the bag, he had no choice but settles this matter and hopefully could be able to make everything better.

While he was laying stones out of the go board, he heard the auto sliding door slid opened and soon Hikaru stood before the table he was sitting at. He looked up slowly as Hikaru stared down at him.

"Take a seat…" Touya said calmly and cleaned the stones away. "Why don't we play a game together? I will tell you what you want to know… and hopefully you will understand."

Hikaru blinked at his friendly request. He nodded once slightly, sat down and their game begins…

"So that is how we met…" Touya finally finished his story while their game carried on. "I had been tutoring her math for almost three years now."

"You knew her for such a long time?" Hikaru whispered while studying Touya's moves. "She never said anything… but it was because of me as an Insei at that time, I had been so busy practicing GO, I didn't even know what she had been doing."

"I'll be frank with you." Touya continued. "I like Fujisaki-san. She is very different from other girls I know and she gave me very pleasant memories in these three years."

Hikaru was silent while he looked up at Touya who had his concentration on the Go board.

"Then I guess we are rivals in our personal life too." Hikaru smirked slightly.

Touya looked up with surprise.

"I won't loose to you Touya." Hikaru continued with a small smile on his face. "I guess, I will have to make up to the time I neglected Akari."

"Don't you know that Fujisaki-san always like you Shindou?" Touya frowned. "I have already lost!"

"But she had been different nowadays." Hikaru replied leaning back on his chair and placed both hands behind her head. "I can tell. There is a feeling that she is more distant from me now. I had been wondering if you were the cause of it."

"Me?" Touya was surprised at this news. "I never knew…"

"Maybe it is because Akari doesn't know it herself." Hikaru smiled. "So I still have an advantage to try getting her back from you."

Touya was speechless for a moment.

"Ah well, I can't continue with this game today." Hikaru grinned and stood up. "We will continue this game another day. I have to get home."

Hikaru whistled a soft tune while he walked towards the door. Touya stood up abruptly before he could leave and shouted after him.

"I won't let you take her then!"

Hikaru turned back to him in surprise, his eyes wide. Touya however, was blushing at his impulsive outburst. The astounded guests in his salon had turned to look at the calm Touya loosing his cool. Ichikawa was rather speechless while watching Touya looking rather uneasy about what he had said earlier.

Hikaru only smile and shrugged. He turned away and raised a hand in a waving gesture.

"We will see about that, ja-ne Touya." Hikaru said in a nonchalant tone while he walked out the salon.

Touya watched the automatic door sliding shut again before he turned back to his seat and sank down. He never felt so anxious about a girl before. It was the first for him and for a short while, he felt rather afraid of loosing Akari.

"What was that about Akira-kun?" Ichikawa asked walking over to him. "Was that Shindou-kun?"

"Yes," Touya smiled slightly at the worried Ichikawa. "It's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so…" Ichikawa said doubtfully but didn't press on.

Who would Fujisaki-san want to be with? Touya wondered silently and nervously.

* * *

Akari was doing her homework that night when she heard soft knocking noises on her window. With a frowned she turned towards her window and nearly fell off her chair when she saw Hikaru outside her window knocking on the glass pane. She rushed over to her window, unlocked it and pushed the glass pane upwards. 

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" Akari asked with surprised.

"I am sorry I stood up on you today." Hikaru grinned at her. "I had to stay back to take down notes I'd miss for the last class because I was in the infirmary."

"Don't worry about it." Akari smiled. "You climbed all the way here to tell me this?"

"Well, I thought you may be sulking or something, so I came over to see."

"You never bothered before Hikaru." Akari laughed. "I am not sulking anyways; actually I am busy finishing my homework."

"You are always busy with homework and studying." Hikaru tilt his head slightly. "I am still curious about this matter."

"Well, I guess you will know soon, so I might as well just tell you." Akari smiled. "I am taking the entrance test to Kaio High School before spring next year. Their qualification is very high. I am hoping I am able to enter."

"Kaio?" Hikaru frowned and for a moment, he thought Akari was doing this for Touya. "Why Kaio?"

Hikaru had heard from others that Touya will be continuing his studies in Kiao High after he graduates junior high school. Unlike him, Hikaru had decided to quit school and focus only on GO as a profession. Of all schools, Akari had to choose the one that Touya will be going? Hikaru couldn't help but felt rather envious.

"Well, I am applying for a scholarship to a Uni in America." Akari explained. "Only Kaio High provides that scholarship. So I have to go there."

"America… why?" Hikaru stammered slightly. Why was there one bad news after another? He was not ready to see Akari going so far away. Even though there was still such a long way to go. But time flies really quickly.

"Hikaru, I dream to be a vet someday." Akari told him still smiling and rather unaware of Hikaru's shock and distressed expression. "I had always dream of this ever since I was young."

"Really, I never knew." Hikaru mumbled softly. "You never told me about this before."

"Well, you never really cared Hikaru and besides you always laugh at whatever I do, so…"

"I am that mean to you?" Hikaru felt rather down at what Akari had said. Was he that bad?

"Well, no…" Akari blinked, rather flabbergasted at Hikaru's strange behaviour. "Ano, Hikaru… are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I am alright" Hikaru nodded. "I guess I will miss you when you leave…"

"It will be another three years from now!" Akari laughed. "You can still see plenty of me until then! By then I am sure you will be tired of seeing me. At that time, you will be pleased to send me off."

"I will make sure I see plenty of you." Hikaru smiled and added silently to himself that he will never get tired of seeing her. "I will be having Oteai match tomorrow, so I won't be going to school. But the day after, I will be going to school, so let's walk to school together."

"OK," Akari smiled.

"Oyasumi…" Hikaru waved and turned towards the wooden plank he had used to climb over from his roof to Akari's.

"Oyasumi…"

After seeing Hikaru had returned to his roof, Akari shut her window and returned to her homework.

"Hikaru is acting weird today…" She mumbled softly to herself before she pushed all thoughts away and began concentrating on her homework again.

Nevertheless, before Akari could start doing her work, she could hear the house phone ringing in the distance for a few rings before someone picked it up. Then, there was a shout from the hallway calling for her.

"Akari, it's your call!" It was her mother that answered the phone.

Akari groaned but got up from her desk anyways. She dashed out her room towards the stairs. The house phone was place at the foot of the stairs. Her mother was looking up at her holding the receiver waiting for her patiently, while Akari rushed down the stairs and took the receiver from her.

"Arigatou…" Akari told her mother and she returned back to the kitchen to prepare for the breakfast the next day. "Moshi moshi?"

"Fujisaki-san?"

Akari blinked at that familiar voice and a huge smile broke out her face. "Touya-kun?"

"Hai, I was wondering if we will be meeting tomorrow." Touya said. "Since finals are coming, I wonder if you want to have extra couching."

"Of course! I will definitely need it!" Akari exclaimed. "Is after school tomorrow, alright with you?"

"Great, I will see you, oyasumi Fujisaki-san."

"Hai, oyasumi, Touya-kun." Akari couldn't stop grinning.

She hung up and ran back up the stairs to her room. Somehow, after she closed the door of her room, she inclined her head slightly at the curious occurrence that happened to her that night. First, it was Hikaru coming over to talk to her and asking her to walk to school together. He never does that before.

Then, Touya called her and asked if she wants tutoring. Well, since it wasn't the first time, they had arranged to meet after school for tutoring lessons but she couldn't help feeling peculiar about both occurrences. She raised an eyebrow at the bizarre night, but without much thought about it, she shrugged and went back to her desk to continue with her homework.

She had so much to do to reach her goal…

_Tzusukeru_

_

* * *

Thank you for reading... for a few chapters onwards... it may have a slight Touya Akari Hikaru love triangle. Not much though... I am not sure yet... since I am more focus on Touya and Akari all the time... I have to think how Hikaru stands in... LOL._

_I will try updating soon. Don't forget to review!_


	12. New and Old Friends

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru no GO

Sorry for the late update. I had a bit of trouble typing this chapter out...

**Chapter 12: New and Old Friends**

"Can you stop doing that?" Kuniko cried grabbing Akari's arm away from her eyes. "You had been rubbing it for the passed ten minutes!"

It was lunch break at Haze Junior High school. Kuniko and Akari were having their homemade bento in class. There were some students left in class and some had already gone out to the cafeteria or other parts of the school grounds. Kuniko had a chair drawn up to Akari's seat and both of them sat together eating.

"I can't help it!" Akari groaned. "Everything word I read is unclear."

"Look, after school let's go to the optician alright!" Kuniko advised. "I think you may need glasses Akari-chan."

"Why does this have to happen when finals are coming so close?" Akari cried out in exasperation. "I have Kaio High exemption examination to take! And… now this?"

"Calm down… it's not as bad as you think it is Akari-chan!" Kuniko smiled softly. "You take things too seriously nowadays. What happened to the happy, happy… go, go… girl?"

"I was hoping you can drop that title about me…" Akari glared at her friend slightly. "I am serious about getting into Kaio High."

"Alright…" Kuniko laughed. "I was only teasing you. So, lightened up!"

Akari groaned again and her head fell on top of her desk, looking rather weary. Seeing Akari so depressed. Kuniko couldn't help and continued.

"After we visit the optician let's go to have ice cream!" Kuniko cried out enthusiastically. "It's on me!"

Akari looked up slightly and sighed. She just has a feeling she would not be able to rest until she finishes all her examinations which were so important to her.

* * *

"Geez, I can always change the situation if I move here!" Hikaru shouted. "It doesn't even give you a chance!" 

"What you do mean?" Touya raised his usual soft voice. "If you do that, wouldn't that leave an opening to attack you?"

"It does not… even if you do, I will capture you!" Hikaru argued.

"You do not!"

"Of course I do!"

The guests around the GO salon watched them quietly. Some just shook their heads and resume to their own games because it had been happening almost everyday ever since Hikaru visited Touya the other time in his salon.

"Ichikawa-san, do they ever stop?" One of the guests who had just entered the salon walked in.

"I think they are having fun their way." Ichikawa smiled and shrugged. "I never see Touya having so much fun before."

"You are serious…" The guest mumbled.

"Mya ne…" Ichikawa smiled. "Maybe it's the first time Touya had someone his age who to dared stand up to him."

* * *

Meanwhile, not far from Touya's salon, two Haze Junior High students walked out of an optical shop. A red headed girl who looked somewhat relieved and a brown headed girl who looked satisfied. 

"See I told you that you only needed glasses and nothing to worry about." Kuniko said cheerfully.

"I thought I was going blind!" Akari mumbled.

"Aren't you exaggerating there?" Kuniko laughed uneasily. "You are taking everything too seriously nowadays! You will crack up one day."

"I can't help it!" Akari groaned. "All the exams coming up….!"

"LIGHTENED UP!" Kuniko shouted, grabbing both Akari's shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"Hai…" Akari looked at Kuniko with wide eyes. It was the first time she had seen soft spoken Kuniko raise her voice.

"OK…" Kuniko let go of her shoulders and smiled again. "Let's go to have ice cream! It's on me, remember?"

* * *

Not long later…. 

"I don't remember ever saying I will accompany you to have something to eat." Touya said rather irritated that he was dragged out by Hikaru after a tiring debate on their moves.

"Well… it's no fun eating alone so I brought you along."

"Brought me…?" Touya nearly chocked. "What do you mean brought me along? You practically drag me out of the salon… that is what it is!"

"Calm down… you are too thin Touya." Hikaru commented nonchalantly. "You should eat more."

"Na…" Touya's felt his anger rising again. He narrowed his eyes "Nani…?"

"Ah!" Hikaru cried out suddenly and stopped on the stop abruptly which made Touya crash into his back.

"What the…" Touya cried. "Don't stop in the middle like that!"

"Hey look!" Hikaru smiled pointing across the street into a small café. "Isn't that…?"

Touya turned to look at where Hikaru had his attention at. Then he saw, Akari and her friend sitting next to the glass window of a café. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Akari. It seemed like ages since his last encounter. Even he doesn't like the feeling, Touya did miss seeing Akari. He wished that he didn't need to miss her like this. The feeling wasn't exactly really pleasant. If only he could see her everyday.

"Hey Shindou… what?" Touya was only brought out of his little thoughts when he Hikaru making the move to cross the street.

"I think I just found a place I want to eat." Hikaru turned back slightly and winked.

"Huh…?" Touya's eyes widened. "Hey wait!"

It looks like being dragged out by Hikaru wasn't exactly such a bad idea after all.

* * *

The two girls were still reading the menu on the dessert section, when the bell on the door of the café rang. No one looked up to see who had come in. They only did look up when two people stood before their table. Akari looked up slowly from her menu and nearly fell off her chair. Kuniko however grinned when she saw them. 

"Ah, Shindou-kun and Touya-kun!" Kuniko exclaimed. "Konnichiwa, what are you doing here?"

"To eat of course…" Hikaru answered cheerfully. "Right Touya?"

"Ah… mya…" Touya answered softly and looking at Akari nervously.

He hadn't been meeting Akari lately, and he was sure that Hikaru had not said anything about them meeting at his salon almost everyday. Touya knew that if they did meet, he would have told Akari about Hikaru and his friendship. He just didn't want to hide anything from her. Somehow, it looks like she found out even before he had a chance to tell her.

"Do you all what to sit with us?" Akari asked slowly, with her eyes still wide.

She had no idea that Hikaru and Touya had become friends. Hikaru never said anything. Was this some kind of payback time? He was acting as nothing was wrong and Akari frowned.

I guess it is payback…. Akari thought inwardly not pleased at all. But she soon let it go when she realized that Touya and Hikaru were friends. She smiled at the thought of it. Friends were so much better than being rivals. Akari couldn't imagine that two of her most important friends becoming rivals. It will be really distressing.

"Of course!" Hikaru agreed immediately and took the seat next to Akari's quickly.

Touya had no choice but sit next to Kuniko. He watched Hikaru slightly annoyed that Hikaru move so swiftly when it came to Akari nowadays.

"So what are you girls having?" Hikaru asked.

"We are having ice cream." Kuniko replied. "I am treating Akari today… but since you are here Shindou-kun…"

"Eh?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow, thinking something that wasn't so good was about to happen.

"I guess it's time you treat us?" Akari continued slyly.

"Na…" Hikaru stammered. "Nani…? Why must I treat both of you?"

"Well… Maybe I will tell Touya-kun every embarrassing thing about you since when you were young!" Akari said in a sing song voice. "You see Touya-kun… he…"

"AH" Hikaru quickly slapped his hand over Akari's mouth. "Alright! What is it you girls what?"

Touya smiled softly. Hikaru and Akari were sure very close if Akari was to know all about him when he was young. It was pretty funny to see Akari threatening Hikaru but it hurts at the same time to see that he could never beat Hikaru when it comes to time.

The girls giggled when they got their orders. Akari had an ice cream vanilla sundae with chocolate topping while Kuniko got mint chocolate ice cream with fresh cream and caramel toppings.

"Itadakimasu!" Both the girls said cheerfully, at the same time Hikaru looked horrified and counting his cash in his wallet.

Touya looked down at his own ordering quietly. Suddenly he felt left out in this atmosphere. He had never hang out in groups of boys and girls his age before and now hanging out with Akari and Hikaru with their friend made him feel like he didn't belong there. He continue to remain silent eating his apple pie he had ordered quietly, while Hikaru kept bickering of how short in money he will become and the girls were laughing at him.

On the other hand, even enjoying herself, Akari couldn't help but notice that Touya didn't look at all happy with them. With her head slightly inclined, Akari watched Touya consuming his apple pie like it was the worst desert he ever had in his life.

Touya excused himself immediately after they had finished their meal. Akari noticed that he had ignored her and left quickly after that. Without knowing why, she could feel a painful pang in her heart to see Touya walking away without even looking at her at all during the entire encounter.

* * *

"Ne, Hikaru did you do something to Touya-kun today?" Akari asked while they were walking home together after their meal. 

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Hikaru yelled back.

"He didn't look very cheerful when he was eating his apple pie." Akari replied simply.

"Maybe he didn't like it."

"Really…?" Akari wondered doubtfully.

But Touya never ignored me like this before… she thought silently to herself. If only I know what it was I made him mad…?

"Why do you care anyways?" Hikaru asked unhappily. "You should be consoling me you know!"

"Eh?" Akari turned to him with wide surprise eyes. "Consoling? What ever for?"

"I lost the match with Morishita-sensei…." Hikaru said softly and rather miserably.

"Its not like you to get so disheartened over something like this!" Akari answered rather huffily. Somehow she was more worried about Touya.

"What the hell…" Hikaru turned to her angrily.

"You would come up with ways to beat him the next time!" Akari yelled at him. "Why are you giving up with that sad pathetic face of yours?"

"Give… up…" Hikaru flared. "Who the hell say I am giving up? I was only telling…"

"Ah… ah…" Akari cut him off rudely. "If so… why do you dwell upon something in the past when you should be looking forward to the rest of your other matches that is ahead of you and you must win?"

Hikaru was stunned quiet on the spot. Akari was breathless after speaking in a long sentence without stopping. Both of them stood in the middle of the sidewalk not moving or speaking staring at one another. After seconds past in silence, Hikaru smiled slightly.

"You really changed Akari…" Hikaru said softly and placed a hand on top of her head.

Akari blinked and looked at him bewildered at his action.

"It had never occurred to me that you will…" Hikaru said and stopped.

Hikaru couldn't make himself to continue the rest of his sentence. He knew that Akari had a change of heart but he wasn't going to give up on the girl he had cared for. He shook his head slightly before taking his hand away from Akari's head and walked on.

"That I will?" Akari blinked more watching Hikaru's retreating back. "What was that?"

She ran after him and caught his arm. Hikaru stopped and looked back at her surprise.

"What?" He asked.

"Ne… there is no school tomorrow." Akari said cheerfully. "Want to go out?"

Hikaru raised one of his eyebrows with surprise. Was Akari asking him out on a date? Maybe he was wrong after all about her change of heart.

"It's been sometimes since we have fun." Akari continued enthusiastically. "You will definitely cheer up and we will have so much fun!"

"How can I refuse," Hikaru grinned and they resumed walking home together.

"You know…" Hikaru continued talking. "Touya may look upset because he also lost in a match…"

"Eh?" Akari turned to Hikaru.

Hikaru turned to look at her utterly surprise and doubtful face. Both of them still walked on slowly side by side.

"What the…" Akari laughed uneasily. "You are kidding right… Touya-kun never loses any matches before."

"You have so much confidence in him?" Hikaru frowned slightly.

Maybe she does have a change of heart after all… He thought angrily.

"It is just that I never read him loosing before that is all…" Akari said uneasily and brushed her hair that had fallen down, away from her face nervously. "I mean… well… except for his Beginner Dan Series… but that was like so long ago… well…"

He would have told me right? Akari thought inwardly.

Since the exams were coming Akari had not been keeping herself up to date with Touya's or Hikaru's matches. She had no idea about it. Suddenly, she felt so insensitive that she was having all that fun when Touya was feeling depressed about his lost match. But Touya wouldn't dwell on something like this… right?

He was always strong and will always think of ways to improve and catch up to his superior. Akari thoughts were swimming in a pool of confusion. If only he told her what was his feelings. Touya was always so secretive and mysterious. If only he could open up to her. Hikaru watched Akari's flushed anxious face quietly. After a moment had passed, he sighed and finally turned away.

"He lost to Ogata-san…" Hikaru said softly as he stared in front of him.

"Souka…" Akari replied softly looking down the ground.

The rest of their journey was so quiet they could only hear their footsteps echoing on the pavement. The sun was setting and crickets were chiming in the dimming day light.

* * *

"Why are we standing outside the amusement park Akari…?" Hikaru said impatiently. "Come on let's go on in…" 

"Wait on for another moment!" Akari said anxiously craning her neck looking around the crowd. "It wouldn't be long!"

"Wouldn't be long for what?" Hikaru snapped impatiently.

"AH!" Akari's face lit up and raised her arm up to wave. "He's here!"

"EH?" Hikaru frowned when he saw Touya walking through the crowd. "Why is he here?"

"I called him to come." Akari turned to Hikaru smiling. "Since the both of you needed cheering up!"

"Ah?" Hikaru's jaw dropped.

"Touya-kun!" Akari ran up to him. "I am glad you could make it! We are over here!"

"It's me and my big mouth…" Hikaru whispered under his breath, he was agitated that his date was ruined.

"Ohayo…" Touya smiled at Akari when she ran up to him with a radiant smile on her face. He could never be bored seeing that smile on Akari's face. "I am glad I didn't have a match today."

"Great now, everyone is here I will go get the tickets!" Akari said enthusiastically.

When Akari ran off, Hikaru turned to Touya angrily.

"You don't seemed surprise to see me." He hissed under his breath.

"It was because I knew." Touya smiled at him. "Fujisaki-san told me to come join the both of you."

"And you agreed?" Hikaru snapped.

"How can I refuse?" Touya smiled innocently.

"You just didn't want us to be alone that is all." Hikaru said sulkily.

"What if I really don't?" Touya retort back with that innocent smile still on his face. "I told you before I won't give her back."

"Teme…" Hikaru started but stopped when Akari came back to them again.

"Let's go in!" Akari said cheerfully to Touya.

Touya smiled a genuine smile at her in return.

Hikaru frowned when he felt like he was left out and stepped in between them. Akari looked at Hikaru in surprised and Touya frowned slightly.

"Come on let's go in then!" Hikaru grinned innocently still standing between Touya and Akari they walked in together.

What kind of day will this be? Hikaru thought irritated at the situation.

* * *

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Akari screamed and laughed when the roller coaster swept down the rail in top speed. Hikaru was cheering all the way while Touya looked like he was about to throw up. The last time, Touya came to the amusement park, Akari had only brought him to play paint ball. But they never sat on any rides. Today, Hikaru had suggested on taking all the rides there were in the amusement park. By the time the finished the fifth ride Touya needed a break. Hikaru had a small cheeky smirk on his face. That was what he had planned to get Touya away from Akari and him. If only Touya gives up. But he wasn't saying anything.

Stubborn jackass… Hikaru thought silently. If he wanted to rest, I can bring Akari away!

"Ano, Touya-kun are you alright?" Akari asked, concerned to see Touya looking rather pale. "You don't have to take those rides if you can't take it!"

"Iie… I am fine." Touya tried to smile at Akari. "It wouldn't be nice to have you riding it by yourself anyways."

"She is not alone!" Hikaru flared.

"Ne, Hikaru can you go get us some drinks?" Akari asked. "I am thirsty anyways."

"Why me?" Hikaru frowned at her suggestion.

"You can't make Touya-kun go!" Akari protested. "Here I will give you some money…"

"It's not necessary…" Hikaru pushed Akari's hands away rudely as she reached for her purse. "That was not what I wanted…"

Without another word Hikaru walked off. He never knew his plan would be backfired. Akari had cared about Touya more than he had ever thought. Akari watched him with a slight frown on her face.

"What was that about?" Akari said softly. "He doesn't need to get so irritated at me like this."

She only looked away from Hikaru's retreating back when she felt Touya touched her shoulder gently. She turned to look at him and smiled slightly.

"Why don't we go over there to have a sit?" Akari said pointing over to some garden benches placed near some bushes and trees. "Maybe you will feel much better after you get some rest."

They got a bench to themselves and Touya leaned back slightly looking up the clear blue sky, with one hand resting on his forehead. There was a small smile on his face as he sighed softly. Akari turned to look at him when she heard him.

"Is there something wrong?" Akari asked softly.

"I am kind of embarrassed that is all." Touya replied equally softly. "As a guy I am pretty weak at heart over things which are dangerous."

"You know," Akari inclined her head with a thoughtful look on her face. "I am sure Hikaru is scared too… but he laughed his fear off."

Touya turned to look at her quietly.

"I scream it off…" Akari continued and chuckled softly. "After screaming out loud or laughing it away, sometimes your heart will seem lighter."

"Souka…" Touya smiled slightly.

"Gomen…" Akari looked slightly depressed as she turned away. "I thought I will be able to cheer you up if I bring you here like the last time I did."

"I am happy that you called me Fujisaki-san." Touya said. "I really am. So don't worry about it."

"Really?" Akari turned back to him hopefully.

Touya nodded and Akari's smile returned.

"I am glad." She said happily.

"If only we could meet more often…" Touya said softly. "That will be nice, you know how to brighten my day Fujisaki-san."

Akari blushed when she heard that and her heart began to thump faster. She looked away quickly when she felt her cheeks burned, with a hand against her beating heart and the other hand over her warm cheek.

What is happening? Akari wondered shocked at this reaction. These are the words I had always wished to hear from Hikaru… kind words… but why am I worked up when Touya-kun said it to me?

Lately, she hadn't been reacting excited over Hikaru but towards Touya. Akari shook her head slightly trying to clear her thoughts. What was going on in her confuse heart? Akari had no idea herself. Trying to shrug the feeling off, she turned back to Touya with a grinned.

"You will see plenty of me if you decide to continue with school." Akari said jokingly, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. She was unaware that there were deeper meanings in her words. "Since you are from Kaio Junior High I am sure you will proceed to Kaio High School after you graduate junior high."

"I am planning to continue with my studies." Touya told her matter of factly.

"Really?" Akari's eyes widened. "Well, Hikaru may not want to continue school, so I thought you may be the same as well."

"I like school… so I don't think I am going to quit after I graduate junior high." Touya looked thoughtfully at Akari. "But why had it got to do with me seeing you often?"

"Oh, because I am going to Kaio High school too…" Akari told him her eyes still wide in astonishment.

In turned, Touya's eyes widened when he heard that. He was so surprise that he became speechless. Did his ears deceive him? He did hear it right that Akari was going to Kaio High School? Of all high schools in Tokyo. She had chosen Kaio High School? He couldn't help but felt his heart soar.

"Nani?" Touya whispered.

"I am taking the entrance exam to Kaio High." Akari smiled. "So, isn't that the school you said that you will be attending? Isn't it great?"

"I am happy beyond words…" Touya chuckled brushing his bangs away from his forehead. "Really, I am very glad you had chosen to attend Kaio High."

"Me too…" Akari grinned. "I like your presence Touya-kun. It will be so great!"

Touya smiled and turned to look at Akari. He knew that Akari had said that caused he was a good friend and nothing more, but those words meant very much to him. They both laughed and continued talking about how it will be like in high school together.

"It will be nice if we can be in the same class too!" Akari said cheerfully.

"Yeah… that will be terrific." Touya smiled gently and was amused at the same time how Akari could get so enthusiastic over something like this.

"Then, there are also class trips and excursions too…" Akari continued.

Unaware by the both of them, behind one of the nearby trees, Hikaru stood there quietly with three cans of drinks in his arms. Without making any sound, he stood behind a tree listening to their conversation long enough to know that, Akari had brought Touya to the amusement park before. He couldn't bring himself to face them right now as he leaned back to the tree trunk and slid down to a squatting position. He felt that Akari had become more and more distant away from him.

* * *

Akari looked at the back of Hikaru quietly that evening when they walked home together. He hadn't spoken a word to her after he returned with their drinks. It sort of worried her that Hikaru had not cheered up at all.

"Ne, Hikaru… are you alright?" Akari asked softly.

She got no answer from Hikaru. She frowned and walked a little faster to catch up to him. When she was side to side with Hikaru, she turned to look at him.

"Hikaru…?"

"I am alright…" Hikaru said softly. "Just leave me alone. Please Akari…"

Akari stopped walking then and watched Hikaru walked on without even realizing she wasn't following him anymore. Tears appeared in her eyes while she watched Hikaru walked further and further away from her heart. She had no idea at all what she had done.

Tsuzukeru

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter pls do review to tell me what you think. 


	13. Graduation and Confusion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru No GO and their characters

_Hello minna-san, I am glad I am able to update again. I have updated faster than the previous chapter. Now we are having some public holidays here and I took a week lift off from work. I quickly grasped the chance when I had the time to write a new chapter. Since, this fanfic will have more actual characters from Hikaru No GO coming in, (some oc too) when Akari goes to Kaio High School. ;) I am inching to get to that part and everyone should also be pretty interested to know how Akari and Touya high school life will be like. (In the same school too) LOL_

_OK for now... we will get to Akari's graduation of junior high school first. This chapter is not edited so bare with the mistakes._

**Chapter 13: Graduation and Confusion**

The chattering was everywhere, seniors and juniors got together at the front yard after the third year graduation ceremony. Akari looked around the huge groups of students talking blatantly feeling slightly lonely. Hikaru wasn't anywhere around the grounds and her friends had disappeared right after the ceremony. She didn't even know where Kuniko had gone.

"Why is my last day of junior high like this…?" Akari whispered to herself and clutched her cert closer to her chest.

She couldn't forget that evening when Hikaru telling her to leave him alone. She was very use to Hikaru saying mean things to her… but why that night she felt something different when Hikaru told her to go away. Was she thinking too much? She didn't know.

"Akari-chan!" Kuniko's voice rang through the noises and broke her thoughts. "Over here, over here!"

"Kuniko-chan!" Akari brightened up to see her friend. "_Yokata_… I thought I lost all of you!"(_It's a relief/ 'great' also can be the meaning)_

"We were looking for a nice spot to sit down and chat!" Kuniko said ushering Akari through the crowd. "We found one under a nice full bloom Sakura tree just next to our senior year building!"

"That is great!" Akari uttered softly. "Ano… Is Hikaru there?"

"Shindou-kun? I thought he was with you." Kuniko said. "I was pretty surprise to see you alone when I found you."

"Sou…" Akari whispered in a depress sort of voice.

Hikaru… where did you go? Have you gone home by yourself? Akari thought.

But she saw Hikaru's mother talking to her mum. They were good friends from school before and it was likely they had much to share when they see each other. It was rather implausible for Hikaru to leave without waiting for his mother.

"You know… I think I will go look for Hikaru." Akari finally said. "I will come back later!"

Without waiting for Kuniko to answer she ran off. There must be somewhere Hikaru had run off to. She had been busy with final exams and entrance exams that she hadn't seen a lot of Hikaru or Touya. Now that, she will no longer be in the same school as Hikaru, she felt rather lonely. Hikaru was after all her childhood friend when they were really young and they had been to all the same schools since they met.

Akari looked into Hikaru's class and found it empty. The senior corridors were rather quiet and only a few senior students loitering around. It was most probably having the last memory of their schooling years in Haze Junior High school. Then it occurred to Akari that she hadn't looked into one place. Turning away from the homeroom classes, Akari ran towards the science laboratory were.

She slid open the door harshly with a bang when she reach the laboratory where their Go meetings were always held. Breathing rather hard because she had ran all the way, she looked around and when she saw a familiar silhouette inside, she smiled slowly. All the curtains in the lab were drawn across the windows, which prevented light from coming in and made the lab looked rather dark.

"Hikaru…?"

Very slowly, the two tone hair teenage boy turned around to face her. He had both his hands in his pants pockets, looking rather bored and stood lazily by the rows of cupboards. Akari was still rooted at the frame of the door unable to step inside and trying to catch her breath.

"It had been sometime since I was here…" Hikaru said softly as he bent over and slide opened a door of a cupboard. "It didn't change much. The Go boards and goban are still kept in this cupboard with the record books too."

"Uh… ah…" Akari nodded once. "Nothing changed much in here but the players had improved a lot… and I did too…"

Hikaru straightened up and turned to look at her with a small smile.

"Are you sad to leave here?" Hikaru asked.

"Hm…nn…" Akari nodded slightly. "There are many memories I had here… with you… and also days without you too…"

"Sometimes I wonder if I should have become an insei…" Hikaru continued. "Or was it better if I hadn't met Touya."

"Eh? Touya-kun…?" Akari's eyes widened. "Why…?"

Hikaru looked down the ground and walked over to Akari who was still by the door. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs and Akari couldn't see whether if he was serious or was joking around with her. When Hikaru stood only centimetres away from Akari, he reached out and grabbed one of her arm. He pulled her into the lab rather roughly and slid the door behind her shut quickly.

"Hikaru…" Akari stiffened nervously at his behaviour.

"Just for a moment…" Hikaru whispered softly and pulled her towards him. "Only a moment…"

Hikaru tightened his arms around Akari's shoulders. Akari was too stun to move only stood rigid with her hands by her sides firmly. She couldn't believe that Hikaru was actually embracing her in such a way.

"Hik…" Akari opened her mouth again but was interrupted when Hikaru pulled away abruptly.

His head were bent low and so Akari couldn't see his reaction. Without another word, he brush passed her and left the lab. Unable to register what had happened, Akari still stood in the empty and quiet lab trying to understand what had just took place.

"What the hell?" Akari uttered under her breath. "He left like that?"

She was actually pissed off at Hikaru's odd behaviour.

"He should at least say something before he leaves me all confused!" Akari shouted. "That BAKA!"

Her voice echoed through the empty corridor.

* * *

"That baka…" Akari huffed under her breath. "I will get him to answer me!" 

"Akari-chan… you have that scary face since we left school…" Kuniko said timidly. "Are you alright?"

After Akari went back to look for her friends… most of them had already left except for Kuniko who still waited for her. They left together after seeing that there weren't much to do anymore. Kuniko then suggested on wanting to go out shopping for spring wear. Soon high school was about to start in April and Kuniko and Akari will no longer be in the same school. They thought they should spend some time together now when they have time.

"Hah!" Akari turned to Kuniko with her eyes wide and a lopsided grin on her face. "Gomen… I was just thinking of some rather unpleasant things."

"You came back looking moody and bad tempered!" Kuniko said. "Did you find Shidou-kun? Something happened?"

"Let's not talk about that baka right now!" Akari said laughing in an annoyed way. "Hey looked that boutique over there! It has some nice clothes on display!"

"Baka?" Kuniko said under his breath. "Something really happened."

The girls shopped for hours before they finally retired to their usual café around the same area. Akari had finally forgotten all about Hikaru but fate wasn't very friendly with her that day. Her cheerful mood soon disappeared when she saw Hikaru inside the café at one of the booth having a drink with Touya.

"Oh that baka you mentioned is here!" Kuniko said jokingly trying to lighten the conversation. "We can go to another place."

"It is ok…" Akari had an annoyed looked on her face as she stroll over to their table.

"Oh boy…" Kuniko whispered and followed suit.

"Ere… what a pleasant surprise!" Akari said in a false cheery voice.

"Akari?" Hikaru looked up at her with a genuine surprise. "Why are you here?"

"To have a drink of course!" Akari continued on with that false happy voice of hers. "Ah Touya-kun too! Glad to see you here!"

Touya remained silent because he realized that something was happening between the both of them. There was something in Akari's voice that told him Akari wasn't very happy about something and that something told him that it had to do with Hikaru. Even he didn't like it, there was a hidden meaning in their conversation but he had no right to interfere. It would be like he was the third party. He watched the both of them wordlessly.

"Akari-chan can be scary at the time like this…ne…" Kuniko said softly as she took a seat next to Touya.

"Did something happen?" Touya asked Kuniko softly. He was after all curious when it involves Akari.

"_Sa_…" Kuniko shrugged. _(not sure)_

"You should explain yourself better sometimes you know Hikaru." Akari said nonchalantly reaching for the menu placed at the corner of the table. "It is not nice to leave girls in the dark like that."

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about." Hikaru said feinting innocence.

"Oh really…" Akari looked down at the menu in her hands as she continued in a casual voice. "That is bad since it wasn't long it happened. I thought you should at least remember it…"

Touya frowned. What the hell happened? Did Hikaru do something to Akari? He didn't like the sound of that.

"Take no notice of it…" Hikaru said softly. "Just forget about it… it means nothing."

One of Akari's nerve snap. She stood up, clutched both her hands together into a fist and raised it high in the air. The next everyone saw, she swung her clasped hands down on top of Hikaru's head ruthlessly. Hikaru's head nearly hit the table in front of him at that impact.

"Itai…" Hikaru whispered.

"That is cruel. It is the worst thing you could ever say Hikaru." Akari said with tears in her eyes. "I was actually a baka to think it actually meant something!"

Without looking at anyone else, she grabbed her bag and ran off.

"Ah! Akari-chan!" Kuniko quickly out of the booth but stopped at mid strides when she saw Touya dashed passed her and after Akari. He was so swift. "Eh…? Eh…? What…?"

Hikaru remained silent with his head still bowed looking down the table. Kuniko was nervous and anxious at the same time, looking left and right and jumping up and down next to Hikaru.

"Shindou-kun… why?" Kuniko cried out apprehensively. "You should go after her!"

"The person now Akari wants to be with is not me…" Hikaru said softly.

"Eh…" Kuniko looked miserably at Hikaru and sank back down the booth. "I don't understand…"

"I don't either…" Hikaru whispered and closed his eyes shut tightly. "_Chikushou_…." _(Damn)_

Hikaru smashed one of his fists down on the table.

"I realized everything too late…" Hikaru said with his head still bowed.

"Shindou-kun…" Kuniko looked at Hikaru rather depressed at how defeated Hikaru's current state was at the moment.

It was the first time Kuniko saw the cheerful and mischievous boy she met almost two years ago at the Go Club looking like there was no hope for him anymore. Kuniko couldn't help but felt sorry for him.

* * *

Touya dashed down the street where he saw Akari ran off to. He could still see her not far off and he continued his pursue to catch up to her. He had no idea what happened between Hikaru and her but when he saw Akari shedding tears, his body moved by its own like it had their own will to come after her. He never seen her cry before and something must have happened to make her do so. He felt like crushing Hikaru who had always made Akari looked so miserable. 

"Fujisaki-san!" Touya cried out and reached out to grab her when he was close enough.

"I hate him…" Akari cried and hid her face with both hands. "I always hated to let anyone see me cry…"

"It is alright…" Touya said softly. "Sometimes, crying helps to clear your feelings."

Akari shook her head, both her hands still covering her face. Never in a million years, had Akari predicted that Touya would be the one who witness her being this weak. As Touya watched Akari sobbed in her hands, his heart twisted rather wretchedly. Without caring that they were causing attention in the middle of the busy street, Touya pulled Akari towards him and hid her face to his front. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her back. Akari still had her face covered in her hands. He was taller than her, so Akari's forehead could only touch slightly below his shoulder. Even they were attracting passer bys, Touya didn't care that moment. All he wanted was to ease Akari's aching heart.

"No one can see you cry like this." Touya whispered. "We can stay like this until you can stop crying."

If only I could hold you all the time… Touya thought silently to himself.

"Arigatou…" Akari uttered softly. "Arigatou…"

* * *

Akari lay on her bed facing downwards and her feet swinging to and fro. Her face lay sideways on a pillow. She looked withdrawn and miserable as she stared off to space. Tutu was bouncing around her room but she took no notice of him. Why couldn't Hikaru be as nice as Touya? She kept wondering. If only he didn't always treat her that way. She had been use to his rudeness but lately it had been pretty painful to be treated like that. She was after all a girl. That time when Touya hugged her in the streets, her aching heart seemed to calm down. She had no idea why Touya was always there at her most painful times. It wasn't the first time he had done that and always he managed to ease her struggling heart. 

"Why Touya-kun, why are you always there for me?" Akari said out loud.

"Maybe it's because he likes you?"

"AUGHHHH!" Akari yelled and fell of her bed when she saw Akane standing before her.

"What the hell are you doing… off in the dream world like that." Akane said with her hands on her hips. "I knocked for the passed five minutes and you never answered and who the hell is this Touya-kun?"

"Ah…" Akari blushed looking up at her sister. She climbed back up to her bed with a flop. She resumed back to her previous position with a sigh. "Leave me alone… why are you here?"

"I needed the dictionary you borrowed from me the other day." Akane said. "Now that your exams are over… you don't need it anymore right."

"Hmm…" Akari grunted.

"Tage…" Akane turned away and went to her desk to look for it. "Anyway, if you are so confuse about the matter… you can always go asked that person called Touya-kun."

Akari sat back up while her sister took the dictionary she was looking for and left the room.

"Ask him…?" Akari whispered.

Tutu barked twice at her question.

She smiled at her enthusiastic dog bouncing around.

"Do you want to go for a walk Tutu?"

Her dog barked again.

"I'll go get your leash." Akari grinned. "I think I need some fresh air too."

* * *

The night was rather cold since it was beginning of spring time. Akari walked rather aimlessly with Tutu dragging her along the side of the street. She knew that she will just end up the park she had her usual extra lessons with Touya. Somehow her sister's advice was rather simple. What you need to know just ask. But for Akari, she couldn't do it, she was afraid to know the answer. After Hikaru had just snubbed her like that recently, she couldn't imagine if Touya would say the same thing. Just imagining Touya being cold to her made Akari heart ache twice more than it ached for Hikaru. She quickly shook her head to clear the thought. She decided to come out for a walk for some fresh air to clear her mind. Not to dwell upon unhappy thoughts. 

"Fujisaki-san?"

Akari turned around with surprised when she heard Touya called her. She was just thinking about him and he turned up like that. Then she remembered that Touya use this street everyday to go home and to go to the train station. How can she forget?

"You are walking your dog at this kind of hour again?" Touya said in a rather worried voice. "It is not such a good idea, Fujisaki-san."

"I don't do this often." Akari smiled. "Don't worry Touya-kun."

"Let me walk you home." Touya offered quickly.

"Iie… I just came out…" Akari turned away with a slight unhappy look on her face. "I want to stay here a little longer."

Touya kept quiet and followed her into the park.

"You don't have to accompany me, you know." Akari turned around to say when he still stood behind her. "I had always been a trouble to you."

"You have not." Touya smiled. "Why would you say something like that?"

Akari shook her head and remained silent. Maybe because Hikaru had always thought that she was a trouble to him. If only Hikaru was as nice as Touya.

"It's nothing…" Akari turned to him and smiled slightly. "It just that maybe… Hikaru had always thought that I was a trouble."

"Why would Shindou think that?" Touya asked rather carefully. "I think Shindou cares about you."

"I don't know…" Akari laughed sadly. "He is always mean and says things that will always hurt me… I really don't know sometimes… though sometimes… he could be nice. I… never mind… I guess I am confused."

Touya remained silent while he listened to her. He felt like Akari's spark wasn't there tonight. That spark that always made her glow like an angel. He really could knock Hikaru in the head who always took that light away from her. If only he had been in Hikaru's shoes. Touya swear he would never make Akari looked so miserable.

"I am just being a baka…" Akari laughed suddenly but it was a rather forceful laugh. "Ne… I hope I will be seeing you on the Orientation in April. At least it wouldn't be so weird if I know someone."

"Gomen…" Touya looked at her rather ruefully. "I wouldn't be able to make it for the first few days of high school."

"Oh…" Akari's expression fell even more than before. It actually hurt Touya to see her looking so upset.

"I have to attend the North Star Cup, the Japan-China-Korea Junior Team Tournament." Touya said softly. For the first time in his life he cursed the bad timing of the match. "So… I…"

"Oh…" Akari's eyes widened when she heard China and Korea. "That is like…"

Touya blinked when Akari brightened up suddenly. Her change of mood was pretty amazing.

"Gosh!" Akari grinned. "Ganbatte Touya-kun… I heard Korea had the best Go players! You must do you best to beat them!"

Touya looked at her wide eyes and slowly a smile came to his face. He had worried for nothing. For a moment he was afraid that Akari may be disappointed at him for not being able to be there for her during her first day in a new school.

"Uwah…." Akari looked up the dark sky twinkling with stars. "Korea and China… it must be a really grand tournament!"

Not aware of the time, both of them talked into the night without the care for the world…

* * *

Tap…tap…tap…tap… 

Akari opened her bleary eyes and rubbed it. What the hell was that? It seemed like it was coming from her window.

"Akari…" Someone whispered the other side of her window.

She recognized that voice immediately. She jumped off her bed, went over to the window and drew the curtains aside. True enough Hikaru knelt outside her window with one hand up on the glass pane in a knocking gesture.

"Hikaru?" With wide eyes Akari stared at the person behind her glass window.

Why was Hikaru doing outside her window this late at night?

_Tzusukeru_

* * *

_LOL... I wonder what is Hikaru up to. LOL... OK I am being mean to stop the chapter like this. Anyways... the chapter was getting a little too long and I decided to stop it when the page ends. So it happened that it ended like that... (bow bow) gomen gomen. This time promise I will get the next chapter done quickly and put it up. _

_Don't forget to review ;)_


	14. High School

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru no Go

I appoligize for the cliff hanging part last chapter. Anyways, I do hope everyone enjoy this chapter. Thank you very much to all those who had reviewed to show your encourangement and support. Thank you so much.

**Chapter 14: High School**

Akari blinked unlocking her window and slide the glass pane aside. "Why are you here this late at night?"

"To apologize…." He mumbled and rather abash. When Akari remained silent, he continued. "I had done a lot of thinking and truthfully Akari you had always been a good friend… and I had been an ass…"

"True…" Akari agreed softly without thinking.

"You could at least be dishonest about it…" Hikaru said slightly annoyed at how direct Akari was about the matter. "Anyways… I am really sorry… It is just that recently you and Touya had been so close… I felt rather left out."

"Hikaru… don't tell me you are jealous of your childhood friend?" Akari stared uncertainly at him.

"Urusai…" Hikaru snapped a little too loudly.

"SHHHH…" Akari hissed at him and turned to look at her room door. Then she turned back to him angrily. "Baka you want to wake my parents?"

"Sorry…" Hikaru lowered his voice.

"It's alright Hikaru… I am fine now." Akari smiled. "I heard from Touya-kun that you are elected to represent the Japan's team in the North Star Cup."

"Oh, you have met up with Touya…" Hikaru smiled softly, though he couldn't help but anger welling up inside him again. He was really jealous. But he didn't want to hurt Akari anymore and said something else instead. "Yeah I won the prelims match to get into the Japan's team. It was pretty hard you know that Yashiro Kiroharu guy… he had a weird way of playing. But I manage to out beat him."

He laughed softly and Akari grinned.

"That's great isn't it?" Akari said. "Now everyone will be able to recognize your strength."

"You think so?" Hikaru grinned.

"I had always believed in you Hikaru…" Akari said honestly to him. "Besides, we did grow up together. We practically could know what each other are thinking about."

"You are exaggerating." Hikaru smirked. "Besides… I don't think that you know everything about me."

"Why do you say that?" Akari raised an eyebrow. "I thought that I knew everything that happened to you since we play and went to school together for the passed nine years."

"Fine then… if you know everything about me… what colour of underwear am I wearing now?"

Akari blushed.

"You hentai!" Akari reached out to knock his head with her fist. "Is that why you can think of?"

Hikaru chuckled grabbing her arm to prevent her from hitting him. Her wrist was so thin and feminine. Hikaru could never think of this tomboy Akari who tag along doing the things he did was so small under his grasp. Hikaru held on her arm protectively unable to let go.

"Moh Hikaru…" Akari was still blushing like a tomato. She was unaware of how Hikaru was holding on to her. "That is the worst thing you can ever ask."

"You said you know everything about me…" Hikaru continued laughing and finally let go of her arm even though he did it reluctantly.

"Not perverted things like this!" Akari hissed angrily.

"I guess you didn't change as much as I thought." Hikaru touched the top of her head. "Ganbatte in your new school…"

"I will… arigatou Hikaru and ganbatte to you too in your Junior Team Tournament this April." Akari smiled. "You coming here tonight to encourage me really means a lot to me."

"Really…?" Hikaru looked at Akari slightly sadly with a small smile on his face. "Did Touya encourage you too?"

He will never know whether his or Touya's encouragements will mean more to Akari. But for now, he would take it as Akari will put his at first priority.

"Yeah…" Akari looked at him thoughtfully. She had never seen Hikaru looking like this before. She wondered why. "Touya-kun was pretty upset when he couldn't accompany me for my first day. But it's ok. I am sure I am able to make it on my own. I won't let you down!"

Akari winked and flashed a 'V' sign.

"That's the spirit and I will not let you down at the tournament too." Hikaru returned the same 'V' sign gesture. "You better get some rest, oyasumi."

"Oyasumi…" Akari inclined her head slightly, while she watched Hikaru went back to his house roof skillfully. "Hikaru is acting pretty strange lately."

It had been many years that they met up on her roof top to look at stars. It wasn't surprising that Hikaru had no trouble climbing back and coming over to hers. Everything should be fine if it remained like this. He was glad he was able to talk to her like normal again.

"But I will not give up… not until Akari had chosen." Hikaru whispered to himself. "So be prepared Touya Akira…"

* * *

Beginning of April and the commencement of school new semester… 

Sakura bloomed and pink petals of the sakura flower flew in the air. The gates of Kaio High School were filled with students again. There were many excited year one students lingering outside the gates and in the school grounds looking for their friends from Kaio Junior High school. Since Kaio had junior high and high school level, it was only normal for students from Kaio Junior High to proceed to Kaio High school. The chattering was loud as the year one students greet one another enthusiastically and getting ready for their orientation in the school auditorium.

Not far from the school at a nearby train station, a red headed girl in a brand new Kaio uniform dashed through the crowd. She dodged the people around her skillfully as she ran up the stairs of underground train. Then very deftly, she placed one hand on the rail that divided the train station to the streets, she hoisted herself up and jumped over it without any difficulty. To grow up with a boy for a best friend did help sometimes, especially in situations like these. She didn't even bother that she was wearing skirt; all it matters now was not to be late for school. That would save her some time than running to the exit. That girl was none other than Fujisaki Akari, going to her first day of high school.

"Moh!" Akari mumbled looking down her watch as she continued to run. "Why am I late like this of all days?"

When the front gates of Kaio High School loomed before her, Akari continued her frantic sprint to reach it before the gate closes. There weren't any students left outside and she panicked.

"Oh no, this is not good!" Akari cried. "Everyone had gone in!"

There were a teacher and senior male student wearing glasses standing next to the gate. They turned when they saw Akari running up to the gates and flew past them in frenzy.

"O… ohayo!" Akari shouted back to them but didn't stop as she continued to run on to look for the auditorium next.

The senior student looked at her with a thoughtful look on his face.

She looked familiar. He thought to himself.

"She must be a new student from another school." The disciplinary teacher said with a smile. "It looks like she was trying her best not to be late. Don't you think so, Kishimoto-kun?"

"Hn… yeah." Kishimoto muttered in his aloof manner still staring at the direction Akari had gone. "I wonder where I had seen her before."

"You know her?" The sensei asked him.

"Iie… I just think she looked familiar." Kishimoto shook his head and checked his watch. "I think its time to shut the gates."

"You have a beginning of the year speech to make at the auditorium." The sensei smiled. "Don't you think you should get going? You are after all chosen to be the president of the student council this year."

"I didn't want it." Kishimoto frowned. "It will be in the way to all my Go meetings after school."

"You are already the best in the school Kishimoto-kun. It must be a busy year to be the captain of this year Go club as well. You must be very famous to be chosen. I heard that you were also the captain during your third year in Kaio Junior High."

"When its GO, I will always find a way to succeed." Kishimoto replied indifferently before he turned away to make his way to the auditorium. "Excuse me…"

"Hai, hai…" The sensei grinned before she locked the school gate before heading into the building.

No one notice a lonely figure not far outside the school looking rather annoyed as he stared at the close school gate. He had short spiky orange hair and looked like a year one student. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and wondered how he was going to enter the school now.

"Tsk…" He smacked his tongue. "Not a very good way to start a new semester."

* * *

Akari walked around holding up the map, still trying to find the auditorium. The school was twice as big as Haze Junior High School. The Kaio High building was also next to Kaio Junior High building that made the whole place even bigger. Akari sighed and shook her head. 

"First I am late and now I am lost." Akari groaned and leaned on the high stone wall that separate the school grounds from the street outside. "What if I miss the orientation? That wouldn't be a nice way to start… ITAI!"

Her sentence was cut short when something landed painfully on her head. She looked down when something landed at the side of her feet. She bent over to pick it up. It was someone's school briefcase. She frowned and looked up in time to see a boy maybe her age, jumping down from the high stone wall.

"GAIYAAKK!" Akari shouted and tried to back away but fell on her posterior instead.

"Haik ya…" The boy with short spiky orange hair muttered.

He landed on his feet rather stylishly like he jumps over high walls everyday. Both his hands were trust in his school pants pockets as he stood over Akari in a laid-back fashion. Akari was still on the ground looking up at him with wide eyes. It took him a minute to look down and that was because he was looking for his school briefcase. That was only the time he realized Akari was next to him still staring at him rather speechless and thunderstruck. He blinked when he comprehended someone was there with him.

"Oh…" He muttered and his eyes slowly widened with surprise. "That is my briefcase."

Akari looked down at her hand and saw that she was still holding on his briefcase she had picked up. Without a word she passed it to him.

"Why are you doing on the ground anyways?" The boy asked as he took his briefcase from her.

Akari snapped back to reality then and jumped up to her feet in a flash with an angry glint in her eyes. She turned to him with her hands on her hips.

"Your briefcase landed on my head and then you frightened the wits on of me by jumping over the wall like that!" Akari shouted at him. "How rude! You didn't even help me up!"

"Whao…" The boy raised his eyebrows. "Gomen….?"

He was still slightly confused that suddenly this strange girl was screaming at him.

"That doesn't even sound like an apology…" Akari huffed while she brushed the dirt off her skirt.

The boy smiled slightly at Akari. She seemed like someone rather interesting.

"I am Okamura and you must be new." He said. "Which school were you from?"

"Haze Junior High…" Akari turned back to him in surprise. "I am Fujisaki by the way."

"You know, Fujisaki-chan…" Okamura smiled. "We are extremely late for orientation."

"AUGHHH!" Akari screamed. "I totally forgot!"

"We will be able to still make it if we hurry." Okamura grinned and started running ahead.

"Ah, matte Okamura-kun!" Akari exclaimed and ran after him. "I got lost and couldn't find the auditorium! If not I wouldn't be this late."

Okamura laughed as Akari followed him to the auditorium. Even everything started out pretty unpleasantly. She was glad that someone was there to show her the first event of the day.

* * *

Akari looked down at the piece of paper that held the direction to her homeroom. Most of the students seemed to know their way about very well. Besides that, everyone seemed to walk in a huge group of five or more and the least in one group were also in twos. Feeling a bit downhearted Akari bravely walked on to look for her class. Some students turned to look at her some just mind their own business. 

How I wish Kuniko-chan could come here too… Akari thought silently.

It was nice to have friends being together all the time. When she finally found her class, she walked in rather hesitantly. Some students were already inside and had taken their seats. Then she saw at the front, their seat arrangements were actually drawn on the board. She looked for her seat and saw her name written on a table next to the window on the second row. Then not mistakenly, she spotted Touya's name too. She brightened up immediately. He was on the third row and two tables away from her. That wasn't very far.

I guess it won't be as bad if he is in the same class… Akari thought, feeling her self cheering up slightly.

"So you are in my class." Akari turned to see Okamura grinning behind her.

"Yeah I guess…" Akari smiled. "I am sitting by the window."

"My seat is way at the back." Okamura said while he checked the board. "And… oh damn."

"What?" Akari looked at the board he was frowning at.

"I can't believe I have to sit next to Masaiki…" He muttered. "Bad luck…"

"Masaiki…?" Akari inclined her head.

"Masaiki Kumiko." Okamura said darkly. "Touya Akira's huge and biggest fan… hmm… maybe I could say stalker…"

"Stalker…" Akari's eyes widened and remembered that there was this girl that always Touya was trying to avoid. "She is in this class?"

"Yeah…" Okamura grinned. "Touya-kun is in for a huge surprise when he comes back. Never once in Junior High, Masaiki and Touya-kun was in the same class and Touya-kun did a great job avoiding her. But this time…"

Akari sighed inwardly. It looks like Touya wouldn't be too happy to come to school right now.

"This should be some good shows to watch this year." Okamura grinned back at Akari as he walked to his seat behind. "Ah, Masaiki is here."

Akari turned towards the door where Okamura gestured. All those time, Akari didn't have a close look at this girl that Touya tried his best to avoid. But now up close, she was really beautiful with long charcoal black wavy hair flowing over her shoulders. The flawless posture and her slim figure could pass her as a model. Akari gapped at the girl before her.

"Ah… Masaiki-chan!" The girls in the girls rushed to her. "Why are you so late? We were all waiting for you."

"I was caught up by a senior boy confessing to me." She smiled sweetly and innocently.

Akari took her seat as she watched her. She didn't look like who Touya mentioned her to be like. If boys falls heads over heals for her she shouldn't be that bad… or was it? Her thoughts were interrupted when something hit her from the back of her head. The impact made it bounced, flew over the top of her head and fell to the front. She looked down to see a crumpled piece of paper landed on her lap. She turned around angrily to see Okamura grinned and gave her a thumb up sign.

She opened up badly wrinkled paper and read what Okamura wrote inside.

_Don't be deceived by her looks._ At the side of the note he drew a round grinning face with big teeth.

Akari turned to him with a small frowned and stuck out her tongue in a childish manner. However, after turning away from Okamura rudely, her eyes shift back towards Masaiki Kumiko again. She was smiling and looking rather innocently to her small group of girls gathered around her. All of them chatted happily and cheerfully. Akari couldn't help but felt her heart dropped slightly when she missed her friends from Haze. Very gradually Akari turned away from the scene and looked out the window. Her seat gave her the scenery of the school field. She leaned her head on one hand and continued to stare out the window unaware that a pair of deep set brown eyes staring at her.

"That girl looks familiar." Masaiki said to her friends. "Where did I see her before?"

"Eh, _Kumi_-chan, _(short of Kumiko)_ you know that new girl?" One of the girls said. "She is transferred from another school caused of a scholarship. That was what I heard."

Masaiki narrowed her eyes at Akari. Somehow, she was sure she had seen her before…

Tsuzukeru

* * *

Let's see how Akari's life is going to be like after she meet Kumiko Masaiki. Touya's biggest crush and stalker. LOL... she was the OC that had appeared in a couple of chapters earlier. Now she will be coming in more often. Let's see Touya's reaction when he found out that Masaiki Kumiko is in the same class with him. LOL...

BTW, if you all are wondering about Kishimoto, that is very obvious character from Hikaru No GO. He is the captain of the Kaio Junior High Go club. Then about Okamura, don't be mistaken. He is not an OC. He is also a character from Hikaru No GO. His character was pretty small in the anime but he was brave enough to challege Touya for a match but he lost in the game.

Please do review.


	15. Return

_**Authtor Notes: **__I'm sorry I took such a long time to update this story. Since my life style had change I can't promise I am able to update often. Also, it had been a long time since I actually wrote so my tenses might be mess up. English isn't my first language nor am I strong in this language. So it is difficult for me to really spot out all the grammar or vocab mistakes. But one thing I can promise is that I will finish this fic and to those who had been faithfully reading my Hikaru no Go fictions. I thank you all very much ^.^ This chapter is only a warm up after stopping for so long. I'm sorry it is such a short one..._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any characters from Hikaru no Go..._

**Chapter 15: Return**

The morning breeze was cooling and the cherry blossom bloomed beautifully in the school property. The school was still quiet for it was still an hour before the first bell rings. A lonely figure walked through the school front gate elegantly. He was dressed neatly in his Kaio school uniform.

When was it the last time Touya stepped into the school ground? It was still spring when Touya returned from his North Star Cup. He had won with the match with his opponent but Hikaru had lost during the tournament though his strength was still recognized among the professional level. He frowned slightly when he remembered the third representative in Korea Hong Su-yeong for the North Star Cup, had asked Hikaru for a match after the tournament. Hikaru had beaten him. That was a match that everyone remembered…

Touya shook his head slightly clearing his mind from the images of those GO stones Hikaru had placed. He was in school now and he had to concentrate on school work for now. He had missed too many classes the first few weeks of school and needed to catch up. He walked towards the building to look for his teachers for the work he had missed. That was the reason why he came early.

While Touya was in the staff room, students were slowly filling into the school ground. Some student walked, some cycled. Among the crowd of students Fujisaki Akari rode on her sister's bicycle towards the school building. Since Akari's sister had been accepted into Tokyo U she had been staying in the dorms and her bike was left unused. So instead of using the train every morning Akari borrowed the bicycle. At least she doesn't need to get squash in the train during peak hours. Worst still sometimes encountering molesters in the crowded train. She hated that.

Very skillfully she maneuvered the bicycle carefully avoiding students who were on foot. She pedaled swiftly into the school grounds and towards the bicycle shed. When she got there, there was a student by the shed locking his bicycle. He was someone rather tall with spiky white hair. He looked up slightly when Akari arrived but soon he turned back to his own task again.

Akari got off the bicycle and pushed it into the first slot of the shed which was already packed. She found that the boy looked rather familiar. She took out her lock while she kept looking over to the boy wonderingly. Where was it that she saw him before? The boy quietly got his bicycle securely locked and slung his bag pack over his shoulder. Without another glance at Akari he was walking away when Akari cried out.

"I remembered!" Akari shouted and turned around abruptly to face the boy who was walking off.

The boy jumped at her outburst and turned around to face her with wide surprised eyes. What took him even more by surprise was Akari turned around so swiftly that she knocked her bicycle over. Then the next thing both of them watched in horror when her bicycle fell onto the bicycle next to it and that one fell onto the one next to it… and the rest continued the same routine. Soon the line of bicycles that were parked side by side in a neat row had crashed towards the ground on one side.

There was a short silence after the crashing sound as both of them stood on the spot motionlessly staring at the bicycles. Akari broke the silence by cursing softly…

"Oh damn…!" Akari mumbled to herself when she saw the mess she made.

She then heard a soft muffled snicker and she turned back to the boy who was covering his mouth with his hand trying not to laugh.

"Oh great…" Akari sighed in frustration.

She put her belonging on the ground and started pushing the bicycles up slowly. The boy then joined her as well. Akari looked up at him surprised.

"It's my fault you don't have to…" She told him.

"It's faster with two people doing this." He replied without looking at her. "By the way, what was that you remembered?"

"Ha… that" Akari chuckled. "You are the representative of the North Star Cup with Touya Akira and Shindou Hikaru, Yashiro Kiyoharu!"

"You know?" Yashiro looked up slightly but only for a second to give her a small smile.

"I read the GO magazine." Akari smiled in returned. "Besides Hikaru is my childhood friend and I also know Touya-kun since junior high school."

"Really…" Yashiro kept the small smile on his face while looking down at the bicycle he was pushing. "Shindou…? He is a strange one…"

"Eh?" Akari looked at him bewildered. "Strange?"

"Ah… forget I say that." Yashiro pushed up the last bicycle back to its original place. "I better get going. I need to get to the teacher's room before class." _(If you've seen Hikaru No Go movie about the preliminaries for the North Star Cup (Hokuto Cup) maybe you might understand why he said strange)_

"Oh," Akari bowed at him. "Thanks for helping!"

Yashiro only held up his hand in acknowledgement without turning back as he walked off. Akari inclined her head slightly while watching him wonderingly. That was the first time she heard something like that about Hikaru. The bell ringing in the distance brought her back to reality. Very quickly Akari collected her belongings she left on the ground and started running towards the school building.

A smile came across Akari's pretty face when she finally realized that if she just met Yashiro Kiyoharu that would mean Touya Akira had return to school …

_Tsuzukeru_

_

* * *

_

I will try to write a longer chapter next time... :P


	16. Together

_**Disclaimer:** I never claimed Hikaru no GO in the first place... so there is actually nothing to disclaim... anyways i don't own any characters from Hikaru no GO... except for the plot and some OC in the fic._

_**Short Author notes:** I know, some might be wondering why Yashiro Kiyoharu is in Kiao High School when he was a Kanzai Pro GO player. If anyone who read the manga might know that. I brought him into the fic because I didn't want to create too many OC in my fiction. I am running out of characters to write in Kiao High. For one in the manga and also in the anime there weren't many info about Touya schoolmates so I don't know anyone's name that was in the same year as Touya. Don't mention Kishimoto Kaoru and Hidaka Yuri whom were seniors. And the only boy who was the same age as Touya was Okamura and they didn't even gave him a full name. _

_One more thing, there wasn't any info either that Touya did continue school. But something Touya said in the Hikaru no Go manga... made me suspect Touya didn't go to high school like Hikaru. But of course, since this is a fanfiction... there of course will be changes ^.^Just want to clarify that... let's get on with the story..._

**Chapter 16: Together**

The classroom was noisy as usual during the morning even after the last bell rang. The students continued to chatter when their homeroom teacher haven't appears. Akari sat on her seat quietly staring anxiously at the close sliding doors. Will Touya walk through those doors soon? She thought quietly to herself.

"You are expecting something today?" Okamura asked leaning his rear on the side of her table, with both his hands clasped lighting on the edges for support.

"Not particurlarly…" Akari mumbled her voice muffled for she had her palm placed over it as she was resting her face on her hand on the table.

"You are staring at at the door for a pretty long time."

"You know, that is really none of your business!" Akari finally looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on, we have been friends since the day we started school."

Akari snorted. "Yeah…" She said unenthusiastically staring back at the door with a soft sigh.

"We can have lunch together again!" He smiled slyly.

"You know I'm really wondering why you never had any friends yourself? Akari asked looking up at him again. "I mean you had been from Kiao Junior am I right? I mean I came from a different school. I see most of the classmates are friends since Kiao Junior!"

"I wonder…." Okamura looked up the ceiling of the class.

Just then the teacher walked in as everyone scrambled for their seats. Okamura said no more and went back to his seat as well.

"Please settle down." The teacher announced. "I have one new student to introduce to the class."

Akari raised an eyebrow with confusion. Touya isn't a new student… so…

That moment Yashiro Kiyoharu walked through the door. Akari's eyes widened with surprised at his entrance. Where is Touya then?

Yashiro stood before the class in his aloof appearance. Eveyone started whispering to one other.

"Yashiro Kiyoharu couldn't join us on our first day due to the North Star Cup." The teacher explain. "I'm sure everyone who knew about GO should know what that competition is all about. He is one of the representative of Japan North Star Competition. Everyone please treat him nicely and help him around school."

Yashiro bowed slightly at the class when the whole class stared at him with rather wide astounded eyes. Somehow Akari had a feeling the class must be thinking since Touya was also in the same class. They have two professional players in their class now. She couldn't help but smiled at the thought. So where is Touya?

Down the hall in the principle room…

"We are glad to have you back again Touya-san." The principle shook his hand.

"I'm glad to be back…" Touya answered with a smile. Since the last time he was in this office he was in his final years of elementary school.

"Well, the last bell had gone and I'm sure you don't want to miss anymore of your lesson. I shouldn't hold you any longer."

"It's a great pleasure to talk to you again sir." Touya bowed and left the office.

Touya made his way to his classroom quickly. The talk with the principle had made him fifteen minutes late for class. He didn't take long to get through the empty coridor to his classroom and as soon as he opened the door… the first person who was sitting by the door greeted him with a smile which got him panicking. His hand automatically slammed the door shut again.

Was that…? He started down the floor with wide terrified eyes his hand still gripping the handle of the door tightly. Was that….? She is in my class! He thought shocked.

Without his consent the door slid open again and the teacher stood before him.

"Touya-san welcome back to class." She smiled at him. "Please take your seat we will continue the class."

"…." Touya opened his mouth wanting to say something but no sound came out. He could only stare rather big eyed at the teacher.

"Is something a matter Touya-san?" The teacher asked suddenly looking worried. "You look pale all of a sudden."

Touya shook his head slightly and walked into class quietly. That was when he caught sight of a red head near the window. The fear he had earlier flew out the window then. So Akari was also in his class. The thought of having to see her whenever he comes to school put a smile on his face. Akari was also welcoming him with her warm radiant smile.

Kumiko stare suspiciously at the two of them exchanging glances. There was something not right about the look Touya was throwing at that girl next to the window. What was her name again? Fuji something or whatever. She was also smiling back at him as if she knew him or more likely as if they both knew each other very well! Who is that girl? Why is she so familiar?

Akari was perked up as soon as the door opened and Touya stood by the door. But only for a short instance the door was slam shut again. Akari blinked… everyone in class was staring at the shut door. Touya didn't appear again until the teacher went over to the door to slide it open again. Touya looked rather shaken and pale in the face walked in. Akari could only smile at his nervousness. Maybe it could be cause by the one and only person he was trying to avoid was in the class he must be feeling really downcast. But not long, Touya met with her eyes and he instantly gave her the sweetest smile she had ever seen. She could only smile back at him, he was a few rows away from her. She can't pass written notes to him or whisper to him. She had so many things to talk to him about. She could only wait till break time. Not knowing to her, Touya had exactly the same thinking too.

As soon as the bell rang for breaktime the students all scrambled to their feet and were rushing for the cafeteria. The faster they get there the easier they could buy their things. Those who brought lunch boxes linggered in class or either got outside the school grounds to look for a nice spot to have their lunch.

The only person who rushed out the class wasn't to get to the cafeteria was Touya. When he saw Kumiko walking his way, his body reacted on its own and was running out the classroom. Even there were so many things he wanted to tell Akari during break time. He didn't want to get ambushed by Kumiko. Akari blinked as he watched Touya running out the class as if predators were after him. She took a deep breath feeling slightly disappointed that she couldn't get to Touya in time and Okumura came up to her.

"So you didn't bring lunch today? He asked.

"No, kind of woke up late so I didn't make any."

"You make your own lunch all those time?" Okamura asked with wide eyes.

"Why are you looking at me in that doubtful look?" Akari narrowed her eyes at him as she walked out the class.

"OI! Wait up!" Okumura followed her.

Akari was making her way to the cafeteria when suddenly she heard someone calling her. She stopped on her tracks. Okamura turned to her wonderingly.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Someone…." Akari looked back. All the other students were talking to each other in groups and walking by them. "I heard someone called me…"

"Jeez…" Okamura shivered. "Don't say this kind of weird scary thing!"

"Oh please," Akari rolled her eyes at him. "Please don't say you are afraid of ghost during the brought daylight."

"You are just hearing things." Okamura shook her head and started walking again. "Come on or my favourite meat bun is going to run out!"

Akari inclined her head slightly and followed Okamura when…

"Fujisaki-san…" The voice came out again.

Akari frowned and stopped on her steps again. She looked around… she know that voice.

"OI you coming or what?" Okamura turned back towards her.

"Here…" Akari pushed him her purse. "Get me whatever you can get! And make sure it is for two people! Meet you by the side court where we first meet!"

"You can eat so much?" Okamura shouted as Akari turned away and was seeking for the person calling her. "Jeez… what's up with her? And the side court? Why there? No one every goes there…."

Akari pushed her way passed the busy corridor when someone suddenly grabbed her arm and she was pulled into a dark room with musty smell, by the smell of it Akari could guess it was maybe a storeroom or a broom cupboard. Covered in darkness Akari couldn't tell who was next to her. She got rather irritated by the sudden assault.

"What the…" Somehow was about to strike out at whoever it was in the darkness.

"Fujisaki-san…" The person whispered again.

"Touya-kun?" Akari stalled in time before her fist came down hard on him.

"Hai…"

"Damn it…" Akari cursed softly suddenly reminding Touya of Hikaru somehow. Well they did grow up together. They might share some same traits… "You nearly make me hit you! Don't do that!"

"Sorry… I just don't want Masaiki-san to find me!"

"We can't hide here until break is over…" Akari told him. "I know a place…. Come on!"

"But…"

"Don't worry, Masaiki-san is always like an angel when she is surrounded by her friends." Akari told him. Since she had been in the same class with her, she had read her movements and how she acted when everyone was around her. It was very different when she was alone and running after Touya. "So I gather she won't boldly act out like that in front of everyone…. She has to keep her good girl reputation…"

Touya remained silent and thought at what Akari said for a moment. It was true that she was like a model student in school during the junior years. He had heard from other students how helpful and polite she was. Somehow he couldn't understand when she come running after him trying to seduce him any way she can. But if Akari said she wanted to keep her reputation in school… maybe that's it. Every time the seducing happened it was always after school when no one was around or outside of school. Now everything made sense.

They both quietly slipped out the storeroom without anyone noticing.

"So I actually don't have to be afraid in class when the students and teachers are around…" Touya said slightly contented at the sound of that.

"Well yup," Akari smiled at him slightly. "And by the way, I think it's a bit too late to say this. Welcome back to school."

"Hai," Touya smiled back at her. "I'm glad to be back…"

Meanwhile, after a long fight through the crowd of students in the cafeteria Okamura finally got what he wanted and also some bread for Akari. Complaining under his breath he made his way to the location Akari had told him earlier.

"Why does she want so much food…?" He grumbled to himself, as soon as he reached the side court he saw the person with Akari his mouth dropped slightly. "So that is why…" He mumbled and walked towards her.

Akari was laughing at something Touya told her when Okamura stood behind her looking down at her still cradling the packets of bread in his arms. Touya looked up with surprised while Akari felt someone had loomed behind her stopped laughing. Nevertheless before she could look up the packets of bread rained down upon her.

"Hey! Akari cried and stared up. "You don't have to do that!"

"So this is the reason for food enough for two?" Okamura said to her snappily and sat down the ground with them.

"Fujisaki-san… he…?" Touya looked at them. They seemed like they knew each other and isn't this the guy from that GO club during junior high? He and two other seniors were trying to kick him out of the club.

"Yo… Touya-kun, it had been sometime." Okamura raised a hand at him in greeting while Akari threw his favourite meat bun at him and it hit him squarely on his forehead. "Ow… that hurts."

"It's only bread…" Akari replied haughtily. She picked up another bun and passed it to Touya. "I didn't make lunch today so I told Okamura to get us some bread," She smiled at Touya, he took it slowly with a small smile on his face. Then suddenly remembering something she turned back to Okumura. "And where is my purse?"

"You are the one who shove it into my face." He said with is mouth full and pulled Akari's purse out of his pants pocket. "Here… I didn't use any money to get my share of bread if that is what you are thinking."

"I didn't think that…" Akari snatched it back from him.

"You both look close…" Touya stared at both of them.

"We are not!" They said together.

Touya raised an eyebrow.

Akari frowned and searched through the packets of bread for something she like to eat but found none. "If we are close he might know what I like to eat…" She mumbled.

"Oi look… it is not like I buy food for you everyday alright!" Okamura snapped. "You always bring you own lunch!"

"And you always tag with me to have lunch why is that?" Akari asked.

"Like you said I don't have friends." Okamura said in a carefree manner. "Beside the two sempai who I always follow around had transferred to a different school."

"They transferred?" Touya asked with wide eyes.

"Yea, it's not cause of you so don't think it's your fault." Okamura told him.

"I never said it was my fault…" Touya frowned slightly. "Besides you all started it."

"Hey hey… I was only following orders from upper classmates! And you shouldn't show off in the first place." Okamura sneered at him.

"Hold it!" Akari raised up her hand to stop them. "What is it about Touya-kun fault and what's not?"

"Oh…" Touya had forgotten Akari sitting there for a moment. It was such a long time ago. It didn't even bother him anymore. He got his revenge back on them instead.

"Two seniors and I were trying to kick him out of the GO club during junior years." Okamura explained to Akari without remorse or regret.

"WHAT?" Akari looked at Okamura. "That is so mean. I can't believe you agreed to do that!"

"I was only following orders!" Okamura protested.

"Following orders my feet!" Akari mocked at him cheekily. "You are just jealous that Touya-kun is so good in GO and he is the same age as you are. So you just got to get rid of him even if you need to cheat."

"What!" Okamura looked at Akari with disbelieving eyes. "Why would I be jealous at…"

Akari raised her eyebrows with a silent look in her eyes… Okamura shut his mouth again and then sigh…

"Fine!" He finally said and scratched his head. "I'm jealous of Touya-kun because he is my age and he is so good even the sempai are no match for him."

Touya blinked at his confession.

Akari smiled…

"You have to make me say it!" Okamura shouted at Akari. "Jeez where am I going to hide my face now!"

Okamura was blushing so hard as he looked away from both Akari and Touya.

"You see, when you are not around Okamura-kun had always talked about you." Akari whispered to Touya. "Even he was sarcastic whenever he speaks… I can feel he really looks up to you."

Touya was rather wide eyed at hearing that could only smile after that and then finally laughed.

"OI! OI!" Okamura shouted. "STOP laughing!"

Akari joined in the laughter too.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Okamura cried anxiously and still blushing.

However, not aware by either the three of them a lonely figure watched Akari with envy and detest in her eyes. Finally, she remembered that red head girl. Fujisaki Akari, she was the girl that was always with Touya.

Masaiki Kumiko crushed the empty can of drink she was holding in her hand with anger. Akari will not have an easy life in school starting right now!

_Tzusukeru_

* * *

_I tried my best to write a longer chapter... But didn't turn out very long either but hopefully everyone enjoyed it. Yashiro will come in more often in later chapters... if also anyone wonder why he wasn't much in this...  
_


	17. Threat

_**Short Author's Note:** Firstly, I would like to apologize for not updating for such a long time. It is a lame excuse but my computer crash beginning of this year and I didn't have a new one till recently. That's right, I was without a computer for half a year. It was terrible. Anyways, like I promise I will keep on writing this fiction to the end. Even though it will take me some time. I didn't really have time to edit this chapter so hopefully there isn't many mistakes. I will be trying my best to upload the next chapter soon for I'm already working on it. Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter as much as the rest of fic. I'm so sorry for the delay and thank you so much for the supports and reviews from all readers!  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no GO_

**Chapter 17 Threat**

Akari was running towards the school building after she had parked her bicycle at the shed. She was slightly late that morning and she promised to meet Touya in the library before the school starts. She headed towards her shoe locker and yanked it opened rather roughly. However, when she saw the state of what had become of her locker, she seized all motions with her eyes rather wide.

There was trash in her locker. Junk wrappers, peeled fruit skins, crashed soda cans, pieces of crushed papers. Not to mention the putrid smell coming from all the over night junks. Her hand flew up to her nose immediately and she frowned.

What the hell is this? She wondered to herself.

She woke up from a trance when she heard someone shut the locker rather loudly somewhere nearby. She quickly slammed shut her locker and looked around. That was Yashiro Kiyoharu.

"Oyaho…" Akari smiled at him rather nervously.

"Oyaho…" Yashiro replied and walked on without saying anything. Akari wondered if he actually saw everything…

"Er…. Yashiro-san…" Akari called after his departing figure.

He stopped and looked back slightly.

"Well, I was suppose to meet Touya-kun at the library before class…" Akari told him. "Can you do me a favour and tell him that I can't make it…"

Yashiro stared at her without replying. Akari gave him a pleading look and he sighed softly.

"Sure…" He turned away and walked off.

Akari made sure no one was around when she opened her locker again. She sighed, she took the rubbish can from nearby the entrance door and place it near her locker while fishing out all the trash and dump it into the trashcan.

"Whao you forgot to take out the trash or something?"

Akari almost jumped when someone said that over her shoulder. She turned to see Okamura looking over her shoulder at her locker.

"Can you go fetch me a wet cloth or something Okamura-kun?" Akari asked returning to her previous task.

"Why do you always ask me to do something that doesn't concern me?" Okamura huffed and was walking away. "Get it yourself!"

"I made _Tsukune*_ _(mince chicken patties)_ for lunch today…" Akari said while cleaning her locker. Okamura stalled in his steps and Akari continued. "There is also _Satsuma-age*_ _(deep fried fish cakes)…_ with sweet Terayaki sauce…ohh right there is also _Tamagoyaki*._ (_egg custard commonly find in Bento)"_

"I GET IT! I will be right back!" With that he stormed off.

Akari chuckled to herself when he left. She had made lunch for Touya too. There was enough food for everyone. She was looking forward so much to school today and had no idea that she was going to witness such a disgusting display that morning. Though it will not bring her spirit down.

That's right… nothing must spoil this day. Akari thought to herself. She was looking forward to Touya's return and now that he had come back to school. She will not let something this small spoil her mood.

In the library, Touya waited for Akari. The library was usually quite empty in the morning. He had always come early to school since his Junior years to catch up with his work when there wasn't any GO competitions. He enjoyed the quiet solitude environment the library gave him. When he thought he heard the door of the library opened he looked up hoping that it was Akari when Yashiro greeted him instead. Touya looked up at him and blinked.

Yashiro stood by the table Touya was seated. He hadn't spoke to him since they went their separate ways after the North Star Cup. There was an awkward silence as they stare at one another. Yashiro was trying to remember Akari's name when Touya was wondering why Yashiro was there.

"The girl told me to tell you that she can't make it." Yashiro finally said after a short pause. He had finally given up on trying to remember her name.

"Huh?" Touya raised an eyebrow.

"Whoever you where suppose to meet…." Yashiro sighed and scratched his head. "I can't remember her name…"

"Fujisaki-san?"

"Right… her," Yashiro confirmed it. "She said she can't come."

"Why…?" Touya looked confused.

"She should still be by her shoe locker." Yashiro shrugged and was walking away. "Maybe you should go see her…"

Touya stared at Yashiro as he quietly left the library. Why was Akari staying by her shoe locker?

Meanwhile, by the shoe locker Akari and Okamura was the only students remained.

"I bet it is one of those Touya Akira fan club."

"Touya-kun has a fan club?" Akari turned to Okamura with wide eyes. "Wow…"

"This is not the time to be… 'wow'…" Okamura yelled. "Can't you be at least a little bit angry or something? I told you not to go near Touya of all people!"

"Er... you never said that before." Akari told him rather nonchalantly. "Besides you wanted to be friends with him too."

"NA..." Okamura went red. "What the hell... who said so?"

Akari smiled at him as she cleaned the last speck of dirt from her locker and dropped the cloth into the pail of water Okamura brought along for her. The first bell was about to ring and they were making their way towards the sinks to wash the pail and cloth before going to class.

"You were rather happy yesterday when we had lunch together." Akari told him matter-of-factly.

"I wasn't happy yesterday..." Okamura huffed helping Akari with the pail of water while Akari carried her school bag. "It must be your imagination."

Akari choked down her laughter at Okamura's rather flustered look. But their conversation didn't went any further when two girls out of nowhere appeared and knocked on to Akari rather harshly and rudely. They never stopped to apologize as they walked on never turning back.

"OI! Okamura called after them angrily. "Don't you see where you are going?"

"It's ok." Akari was massaging her aching shoulder.

"Its ok?" Okamura was shouting now as he pulled something out from Akari's back. "Look at this yourself."

Okamura had pulled off a piece of paper stuck on Akari's back as he shoved it in front of her face. Akari grabbed the paper and read it quietly.

_**DIE B*&#$! LEAVE THIS SCHOOL AT ONCE! UGLY!**_

Akari had an unreadable and rather expressionless face when she read the paper. Somehow that freaked Okamura out. People usual either looked shock or sad or troubled. But that expressionless look Akari had on her face was way too weird.

"Fujisaki?" Okamura called softly looking at her. "Are you..."

"There you are!" Touya suddenly appeared.

Okamura nearly cursed rudely at his sudden appearance. Akari crushed the paper in her hand so quickly Okamura wondered if she was even holding it. A smile appeared on her face when she saw Touya as if nothing bad had happened to her at all.

Talk about creepy... Okamura thought to himself. Changing her emotions so quickly like changing clothes...

"Touya-kun, sorry I wasn't able to come to the library." Akari tossed the paper she had crumpled into a ball towards a near by trashcan. It went in swiftly. "Something came up... should we go to class together?"

Akari walked on ahead of them with that smile still on her face. Touya stared, Okamura only closed his face with his hand not knowing what else to do or say. It was obvious that Akari didn't want Touya to know about this.

Touya however wondered whether if it was only his imagination or was Akari's smile somehow didn't seem as cheerful.

**_Tzusukeru (to be continued...)_**


	18. Danger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no GO**

_I know I stopped writing for a long time and no matter how much I apologized its not gonna make up for the years I have stopped writing. I had a writers block and it was very difficult for me to get my ideas into words and I really hope that I can finish this story. I am so sorry to those that are reading this fic and I am going to try continuing this story...  
_

**Chapter 18: Danger**

The beautiful cherry trees around the school were swaying in the breeze. It was still spring and the wind was slightly chilly. At the side of the school building, Akari took in a deep breath closing her eyes trying to relax. It had been days since the bullying started and girls in class started to ignore her. They had talked to her before when the semester started even though they hardly hang out because Okumura was always with her but they were friendly.

However it all started when she get rubbish in her locker every morning. Even if she greeted them good morning they turn away without replying or fell silent as soon as she came into the class. She somehow felt like some sad herion in some lame manga.

She knew what it was all about. Someone somehow had influenced the girls in class to treat her like an outcast. Someone must have a very strong impression over the girls. She somehow knew who the person was but because of no proof she can't confront her.

After a minute pass Akari finally opened her eyes. She was actually on her way to the usual location she had lunch with Okumura and Touya. She was on duty to take the class assignments to the staff room so she told them to head there before her. She will come with the bento later.

As soon as she took a step forward someone from behind placed a hand over her forehead and jerked her back quickly. She stumbled backwards and landed onto the person when something from above came falling. It landed a few inches before her feet.

Akari looked down with wide eyes to see a shattered flower pot before her on the ground. This was getting out of hand. She thought in dismay. If that pot hit her she might have gotten really hurt or maybe be dead. The person behind let her go.

"That was dangerous." She heard someone said in a rather monotone voice. "Are they trying to get someone killed?"

Akari looked back slightly to see Yashiro looking up the building. She turned her head towards the direction he was looking at but saw no one up the building. Finally she turned back to Yashiro.

"Arigatou..." Akari told him and laughed uncertainly. "You are right, I might have been killed."

"Do you have any idea who is doing this to you?" Yashiro asked.

"No..." Akari shook her head remembering Yashiro saw her the other morning when she was cleaning her locker. "But I suspect someone however I'm can't be sure."

"To get the person to speak up you might need to set her up." Yashiro told her nonchalantly and was walking away.

"Set her up..." Akari muttered watching him and pulled him back. He was jerked back and turned back to her with wide eyes. "Ne... want to have lunch with us?" She grinned up at him.

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"My treat," Akari continued to smiled. "But promise me that you won't say anything about what happened here to Touya-kun..."

"So?" Okumura looking around the circle of group while eating the bento Akari made. "Why is he doing here?"

Yashiro sat next to Touya eating their bento silently.

"I invited him." Akari replied cheerfully. "I made extra bento today."

"I heard you were in a team with Touya..." Okumura said to Yashiro.

"The All Star Tournament..." Yashiro replied simply while eating.

"Say, since you are a professional player... you don't really need to come to school right." Okumura said.

Yashiro's eyes twitched slightly. Akari noticed that he was somehow rather uncomfortable about the topic.

"Here Okumura-kun." Akari passed him her hotdog. She was changing the topic so that Yashiro didn't have to answer Okumura. "You like this don't you."

"Why are you giving this to me." Okumura asked her suspiciously.

"Nothing in particular." Akari continued eating like nothing happened. Since she had already diverted Okumura's thought to something else, she didn't need to say anymore.

"Things never turn out good whenever you treat me nicer..." Okumura ranted on.

Yashiro looked over at Akari silently. Did she notice that he didn't want to talk about it? Sometimes she acted like a naive carefree girl but she seemed rather observant. She was always cheerful and act like she didn't care she was being mistreated. Or does she? She was so hard to understand and read. But she somehow read others like an open book.

Touya turned to Yashiro silently. He hadn't spoke since Akari and Yashiro turned up together. He did notice that Akari had been her usual cheerful self but somehow he didn't know why her smile just didn't seem genuine. Besides why were they together?

Yashiro continued eating in silent as Touya watched him. He knew Yashiro's parents had never agreed on him playing GO and thought that it was a useless profession. He did mentioned something about it before during their over night stay in his house with Shindou before their Tournament. But he never really asked anything in detail. They were practicing till dawn that night and all three of them were worn out the next day.

This group is becoming weird... Touya thought silently while Okumura continued nagging while no one listens and he turned to Akari eating her bento obviously not listening to Okumura's complains. He smiled slightly, like always his life had always become a turn of surprises with Akari around.

After school...

"Fujisaki-san, I am needed in the teacher's office today." Touya told her while they were packing their books away getting ready to go home. "You don't have to wait. Later, Ichikawa-san will come pick me up."

"Ok, I'll see you in school tomorrow?" Akari smiled.

"I will be having tournaments this week." Touya said rather disappointed. "We might not be able to meet until maybe next week."

"I see..." Akari's shoulder slumped slightly but didn't last that long as she smiled again. "Well, gambate Touya-kun."

"Hai..." Touya smiled slightly in return. "Be careful on your way back."

"Hai I will…" Akari smile slightly and rather painfully.

After finally seeing him again when he came back from his North Star Tournament and now he will be away for matches again. Even being in the same school, Akari had hardly seen him. She sighed inwardly.

Touya turned away slowly and was about to walk to the door when something came into his mind. He turned back. He couldn't keep quiet about it. Akari really was acting rather strange. That was when he saw Akari's trouble look.

"Fujisaki-san?" Touya called her worriedly when she wasn't aware him watching.

Akari turned back to Touya with wide eyes and quickly smile again.

"Nani?" Akari asked.

"Are you alright?" Touya frowned. "If something is bothering you, please don't hesitate to let me know.

"I'm fine Touya-kun," Akari still kept her smile while packing her books away as quickly as possible. "I should get going I'll see soon Touya-kun."

Without saying anymore she grabbed her things and left the class in a hurry. Touya had caught her off guard. She didn't mean for him to see her troubled expression. Not to mention that it wasn't such a great idea for him to be worried about her troubles now. He had his GO matches to worry about.

"Fujisaki-san wait…" Touya called after her but she rushed out the class in the hurry. "What is she hiding?"

That was when he saw some of the girls watching him turned away quickly when their eyes met. Touya raised an eyebrow at their behavior. Usually they will smile at him and greet him or either wave at him. Somehow they looked somewhat guilty.

"Touya-kun…" One of his male classmates called him suddenly.

"Hai?" Touya turned to him.

"Sensei is calling…" He told him.

"Right… I'm going."

Touya grabbed his things and turned back towards the girls to see them shooting awkward glances at him before they finally took their stuff and left the class in a hurry.

"Something is obviously wrong…" He frowned slightly.

At the meantime at the bicycle shed where Akari headed, she saw Yashiro unlocking his bike not far from hers.

"Yashiro-kun!" Akari waved and smilling.

"Yo…" Yashiro looked up for a second and went back untying the chain around his wheels.

"Are you having GO matches too?" Akari asked as she got to her bike and saw that her wheels were punctured. "What the… oh please… this is really annoying!"

"My GO matches are next week…" Yashiro looked over at her bicycle.

Akari sighed gloomily. "Neechan will be piss…"

"I can bring you somewhere to fix those tires." Yashiro told her.

"Really?" Akari brightened up immediately though it didn't last long and her shoulders slumped. "But I don't have that much cash with me right now…"

"No worries, I know the owner." Yashiro pushed his bike out of the shed. "You can pay in installments or pay another day. I'll talk to him."

"That's great!" Akari grinned. "Honto arigatou!"

"Well, that is thank you for treating me lunch." Yashiro smiled slightly at her. "Let's go?"

"Hai!" Akari pulled her bike out from the shed and they pushed their bikes side by side out the school. "I'll make more tomorrow! You can always join us for lunch!"

"I won't hesitate to." Yashiro replied still having the small smile on his face. So this is Hikaru's childhood friend? Both of them are really peculiar.

From the building, Kumiko watched Akari and Yashiro walked out the school together rather angrily. First she had Touya all over her and now she had Yashiro? She really has eyes for professional GO players! She really had all the boys twist around her finger.

"Miko-chan…" One of the girls from the class called her. "Are you sure we are doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?" Kumiko flared slightly. "Can't you see her flirting with all the guys she can get her hands on?"

"But Touya-kun and her looked like genuine friends!" One of them explained. "I mean I don't want to get on Touya-kun's bad side. Beside Fujisaki-san had always been really nice."

"Ya…" Another girl voiced out her opinion. "She helped me with my literature assignment the other day."

"She helped me in home economics. I was really bad in cooking."

"She never said or done anything bad towards us!"

"Can't you see that she had you all fool?" Kumiko was fuming. These girls were her schoolmates from Kaio Junior High. "Why are you all at her side? You only knew her for such a short time!"

Tears were welling up in her eyes. She had to think of something to get them back to her side. She needed them to get her to quit school. She can go look for somewhere else to study. Anywhere but Kaio High where Touya was.

"I can't believe that she had you guys fooled!" She cried closing her face with both hands. "I don't want her to make a fool out of you girls! So we have to stick together!"

The girls looked at one another.

"I'm sorry Miko-chan please don't cry." They consoled her. "We won't let our guard down."

Kumiko smiled silently in her hands.

"I really appreciate this very much!" Akari bowed at the owner of the bicycle shop. "I will bring the money tomorrow!"

"No worries!" He smiled at the girl "Any friend of Kiyoharu is always welcome!"

"Don't exaggerate!" Yashiro rolled his eyes.

"Anyways honto arigatou!" Akari smiled cheerfully.

"Well, be careful on your way back girl!"

"Hai!" Akari waved and pushed her bike out the shop with Yashiro.

"So I will be going this way." Yashiro pointed to the opposite direction Akari was heading. "I will see you in school tomorrow."

"Yup, thanks again Yashiro-kun." Akari grinned.

She turned away when Yashiro stop her.

"You know, the easiest way to get this to stop is to know the leader." Yashiro told her.

"Hai…?" Akari turned back to him with wide eyes.

"The leader of this all." Yashiro told her. "If you know the leader you will get the others to stop too."

"Others…? Akari tilt her head.

"You don't mean you didn't notice the girls in class are ignoring you?" Yashiro raised an eyebrow. "If you know the person who influenced the girls… you may be able to stop all of this."

"Even if I suspect someone I can't just point it out…" Akari told him deep in her own thoughts. "I don't have any evidence and to accuse someone is not right as well."

"I didn't tell you to accuse anyone." Yashiro told her. "If you can get her to speak up… you got her."

"To make her speak up?" Akari frowned deepened. "Easier said than done."

"All you have to do is get her to her breaking point." Yashiro shrug making it seemed like the easiest thing in the world. "When she is at her limit she will speak up herself."

Akari's eyes widened with surprise.

"Well, ja…" Yashiro smiled at her expression. His advised had dawn something new in her mind. "I'll see you in school tomorrow.

"Right!" Akari finally smiled honestly after days of torture in school. "See you tomorrow."

It was Yashiro's turn to be surprise, but smiled back in returned. So this is how she looks like when she really smiles, he thought.

Things are really getting interesting... he thought silently.

To be continued...


	19. Surprise Encounter

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Hikaru No GO**

_Ok 2 chapters up in one night! Great... now I need sleep its 1.30 am... hope not many mistakes cuz I didn't really read through...  
_

**Chapter 19: Surprise Encounter**

Days went by rather uneventful for Akari. It had became worst when Touya had not come to school. The girls made sure she felt unwanted. Besides that, her things had gone missing. Books, pencil cases, PE uniform and her indoor school shoes.

"Are they in grade school..." Akari mumbled sitting inside on of the stalls in the girl's toilet. "And I thought this school was suppose to be well mannered..."

With a rather deep sigh Akari finally got up and was about to open the door. That was when a bucket of cold water came splashing over the door and gotten her drenched head to toe.

That was when she then heard the door of the girl's toilet opened and slammed rather loudly. She pulled opened the door of the stall, stepped out quickly and found the place empty.

"What the..." Akari shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Whatever..."

She left the toilet and came face to face with Yashiro. He blinked at her state.

"What happened to you?"

"One of the pipe broke..." Akari quipped.

"What are you going to do?"

"I think there is a dryer in the nurse's office." Akari said. "Class is about to start if I don't return in time can you explain to sensei for me."

"What am I to say?" Yashiro frowned slightly. "You got drenched in the toilet?"

"Just say that I am sick..." Akari told him as she walked away.

"Right..." Yashiro sighed.

In the Nurse's office.

"So can I ask how did you get wet again?" Aoi Sensei asked. She who was the nurse of the high school building. "The sky is very bright and sunny today. I don't think you got wet in the rain."

"The piping in the girl's toilet was bad..." Akari repeated the same excuse she told Yashiro. "It was an accident."

"Hmm..." Sensei was looking at her rather doubtfully. "Well, since all the spare uniforms are loaned out I have no extra for you. You can't really go back to class in your undergarments. I guess you have to miss second half of your classes."

"I guess it can't be help..." Akari mumbled quietly. She was wearing only a singlet over her bra and in her panties sitting on one of the beds in the Nurse Office and the drapes were drawn around the bed.

"I have a meeting to go to right now." Aoi Sensei told her. "Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yes..." Akari smiled slightly. "I'm fine. Thanks for the help sensei..."

"No problem."

After she left Akari sighed again and lay down on the bed looking up the ceiling blankly. The bullying was getting on her nerves. Not that her things were missing now she had to miss class too. Classes were so crucial to her. She can't afford to miss any of the lessons. She had a certain grade requirement to achieve.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door slide opened. Did sensei came back again? That was a very fast meeting if she did. Akari sat up on the bed when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Sensei... are you taking a break again?" A deep male voice asked and drew the curtains aside.

Akari stared up at the tall senior boy in glasses staring down at her. He was the president of the student counsil Kishimoto Kaoru. Akari remembered he had given an opening speech during the first years Orientation Day. Never did she would have imagine that she would meet him again since the third year students rarely came to this level of the building. Not to mention she was barely dressed.

Kishimoto swiftly drew the curtains back again... Akari could feel her face burning hot.

"I am sorry I didn't know that someone else was in there." Kishimoto said after a short moment of silence. He had managed to keep his voice rather leveled and monotone. "Usually Aoi Sensei takes a short nap and in this bed and she will draw the curtains.

"It's nothing..." Akari replied softly. "If you are looking for sensei, she just left for a meeting. If there is a message I can help you pass on to her..."

"No it's nothing..." Kishimoto replied. "I just needed some aspirin..."

"Are you sick?" Akari poked her head out through the curtains and came face to face with Kishimoto. He stepped back at her sudden close intrusion. She blushed again not knowing that he stood so close to the curtains. "Sorry..."

"No it happens sometimes." Kishimoto replied uncaring and turned away. He headed for the medicine cabinets and looked into it trying to find the aspirin. "It's not easy being president of the school council, GO club and having to study for University examinations as well."

"That's amazing..." Akari grinned at him. "I can't juggle club activities and school works together and get good grades. Not to mention you have three responsibility you must be really smart!"

Kishimoto turned back to Akari again. She still had her head poked out between the curtains. Why is she in her undergarments anyways? What a weird girl.

Before he could say anything else and a series of continuous beeps interrupted their conversation. They both turned to the sound. It was the dryer beeping indicating that the cycle was done.

"Great now I can go to class!" Akari exclaimed . "Ano sempai... can you do me a favour?"

Kishimoto raised an eyebrow at her uncertain request.

"My uniform is in the dryer can you bring it for me?"

Kishimoto turned back to the machine and walked over to it without replying. So that was why she was not dress. Something happened to her uniform?

"I'm so sorry for troubling you." Akari continued.

"It's no big deal." Kishimoto passed the uniform to her without looking at her.

"Thank you..." Akari pushed one of her hands out between the curtains grabbed the uniform and popped back inside. "If you are looking for the aspirin I think it is in the far end of the left cupboard third shelf."

Kishimoto turned back to the cupboard again. As she instructed the bottle of aspirin was at the third shelf left side of the cupboard. He took it when Akari pulled the curtains back. She smiled at him.

"Did I get it right?" Akari said. "I wasn't very sure and I suddenly remembered..."

"You got it right." Kishimoto smiled ever so slightly and held up the bottle.

Akari went over the resgistry book writing down her name and time she was in and out of the nurse office before she looked back at Kishimoto again.

"Nice meeting you again sempai." Akari told him when she was by the door. "You gave a rather inspiring opening speech during Orientation Day. I'll always remember it. Hope to see you around."

With that Akari left in a hurry for she doesn't want to miss anymore classes.

"Ah..." Kishimoto finally said when Akari was gone. "I forgot to ask her about her uniform."

Later during the day during lunch break...

"So did Aoi Sensei ask questions?" Yashiro asked.

"Yeah, she did... but she didn't push for an answer." Akari answered rather despondently as she looked down at her bento. "It is a good thing too."

"What?" Okumura asked wide eyed. "Did I miss something? Yashiro said you were sick! When you miss the 4th period."

They were having lunch at their usual place. Akari made lunch for everyone like always.

"Ya I was sick..." Akari mumbled and poked onto her tamagoyaki. (Japanese Egg Rolls)

"You are acting pretty weird since you came back from the nurse office." Okumura said. "Are you still feeling sick?"

"I'm fine." Akari replied and sighed. "What happened when I wasn't in class?"

"Sensei told you to see him after school." Yashiro told her. "He will let you know the assignments you missed."

"Ok..."

Okumura turned to Yashiro with curious eyes. Akari looked a lot more upset than she usually was since the day the nasty treatment started. She usually never really cared. Did something worst happened?

Well, since Touya wasn't around Akari didn't have to force herself to smile. Okumura thought to himself.

Akari had gotten use to the girls ignoring her. But she wasn't that happy when her belongings went missing after school. She had gone to the Teacher's Room to meet her fourth period teacher to get her assignment only to return and found her bag was missing. Since she told Yashiro and Okumura not to wait that had given the girls the chance to hide her bag.

"Just great..." Akari mumbled.

Not far from Akari's classroom, Kishimoto and Hidaka Yuri were making their round of school checks to make sure nothing was broken. Since Aoi Sensei had reported something rather weird to him earlier that day about the girl's toilet piping broke and drench a year one girl.

"I will go through the girl's toilets." Hidaka told Kishimoto. "And the classes on the east side to make sure everything is in order."

"Please do." Kishimoto replied and they went their separate ways.

As Kishimoto was crossing out his to do list as he walked down the corridor over looking the back couryard, he nearly tripped on his own footing when he saw the girl he met earlier that day trying to climb one of the highest trees in the school. His glasses almost drop off his nose. He dashed down the corridor and out to the courtyard.

"What the hell is she doing?" Kishimoto's callous expression crumpled.

At that moment Akari was already half way up the tree. She managed to find her school bag because the windows of her class over looked the back courtyard. There she saw her school bag sticking out on one of the tree branches. The girls must have just toss her bag out the window before they left the class.

"Almost there..." Akari stretched out her arm towards her bag at the end of a branch.

"HEY!" A shout came from below.

"Whao..." Akari steadied herself when she felt herself slipping. She looked down and saw Kishimoto looking up at her enraged. "Eh... did I do something to anger him?"

"Do you know how much danger you put yourself into?" Kishimoto shouted.

"I just want to get my bag out of the tree!" Akari cried back.

Kishimoto turned towards where Akari pointed and saw her bag hanging out of the far end of the branch she was clinging herself to.

"How did your bag get up there?"

"Beats me..." Akari shrugged and reached out again for her bag. "I'm almost there so..."

Kishimoto held his breath as he watched her fingers grasped for her bag and then got it. Akari smiled at her own accomplishment and held her bag up waving it at him excitedly. That was when he realized he had his breath held and let it out heavily.

"OK please come down now!" Kishimoto told Akari. "And slowly!"

"Hai!" Akari grinned and made her back down again.

Kishimoto stood by closely ready to catch her if she do fall but she got down to the ground in one piece and smiled up at him. He didn't know whether to continue shouting at her or smile in return. But he was relieve she was alright. Even though she was in a mess. Her uniform was dirty, her hair that she tied into a ponytail had come loose and strands of her hair were falling all over. Not to mention her face was smudged with some dirt too.

"Are you being bullied?" Kishimoto finally spoke again after a few seconds of silence.

"Eh?" Akari's smile wilted.

"You went to the nurse office this morning because something happened to your uniform." Kishimoto noted to her. "Now you have your school bag up the tree. Who is responsible for such acts! You have to report it to the teacher."

"Sempai..." Akari sighed. "If I am the person who is trying to pick on someone, I don't think I want to expose myself. Sad to say I do not know who is behind this."

"Not a single clue?" Kishimoto pressed on.

Akari shook her head. "However, I am fine." She looked determined when she replied.

He sighed "You got dirt all over your face." And hand out his handkerchief.

"Oh..." Akari's hand flew up to her cheek. Then she excepted his handkerchief and smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Are you sure this will be alright?" Kishimoto asked again. He remembered last time when Touya was bullied when he was in the GO club. But her situation seemed so much more dire than his.

"I want to solve this myself." Akari told him as they walked back into the building.

Kishimoto looked over at Akari slightly to see the courage in her eyes. Somehow he had a feeling she will turn out just fine.

She was unnoticed in one of the classroom up the building, Kumiko starred down at the situation with so much anger in her eyes. She got another guy to stand by her side again! And not just any guy in school but the president of the school council? That is the last straw!

To be continued


End file.
